A Drop of Luck
by Vincent Luccion
Summary: Ichigo is a college student, studying to be a doctor. He's had the worst luck when it came to his relationships, but once he found someone he held on for dear life. Still holding on to a dying relationship, he is reluctant to concede to his friends' thoughts of his boyfriend. But when he meets a handsome rich guy who actually wants to be with him, how is he going to deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, there's a lot of things going through my head, this is one of the ones that have been in my mind the longest. I know that there are some people who want me to finish my other stories. And I promise. I will get back to them, and hopefully finish at least one of them by the end of 2017. But at this moment, I really want to do this one. I am so grateful for those of you who keep coming back to read my stories. I had so much positive feedback from Death's Dues, and 6 Cups of Hot Chocolate, and I just want you all to know that I love y'all. I'm currently trying to get back into school, and may soon become a manager at my crappy little job. Anyway, this is just something I've been piecing together for a few months (like 2 years really...) Now as you all know, I do not own any of Bleach. Trust me if I did, Grimm and Ichi would be so lovely together am I right?**

 **Please understand, this chapter is a Prologue, it's going to be rather short compared to the rest of the story. I don't know how many chapters this story is going to be, but I doubt it'll be more than five, that's the plan, if I fail at this plan, it's going to be longer than 5.**

 **Also, you may have noticed I posted a chapter to a story called Survival of the Fittest yesterday, (2/14/2017) and you may or may not be worrying about what is going on through my mind as to why I posted two stories back-to-back. Well let me explain this really quick. I do plan on working on both of these stories. But Survival of the Fittest is going to be a long multi-chapter story. I plan on making it at least 15-20 chapters, maybe more depending. Now I do not have ALL of that story planned out like I usually do, but I am able to get through it as I learn what I want to do with the story more and more. I have a video game that's my impersonation for that one.**

* * *

White snow covered the ground of the park where Ichigo sat, his jacket wrapped around him as tight as it could with the sky blue colored scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. He let out a breath before looking at him phone once more to check the time. His boyfriend was late. Again. He normally wouldn't care, but this was the fifth date that he was late to in a row. It was starting to bother the orange haired male. He wasn't sure why, but he felt forgotten. Just then, the phone he was so intently staring at lit up with his boyfriend's name in a text. _'Sorry Ichi, I'm caught up at work, can we reschedule?'_

With a sigh, he shook his head. He didn't know what he expected from the other. The excuse was similar to the ones that he'd given before. But at least those times he was just late. Now he cancelled. ' _Of course, don't work too hard_ ' he sent back before pushing his phone into his pocket. How often was he going to feel like he was being left alone? He wasn't sure.

With a sigh, Ichigo opened up a new message, typing in Shinji's name, he sent a text asking if it was okay for him to stop by, as his apartment was closer to the park than Ichigo's own. He started that way before even receiving a message. But when the message came to him saying that it was fine, he was already halfway there. His hands stuffed into his jacket pockets, his face pushed into the scarf, he let out a breath before trying to pull his arms closer, trying to keep the warmth in.

The stairs to the apartment weren't tall, Shinji only lived on the second floor of the building. But the apartment that he lived in was extensive. Using his key to open the unit, he walked right in without even announcing himself. He knew that Shinji didn't care that he was there. The man was probably not even home himself.

"Hey Shin, anything to snack on?" He called as he made an immediate right into the kitchen; there was no sound back. Shinji wasn't home. After shrugging out of his jacket and scarf, he began to rummage through the cabinets before grabbing a pack of oreos and moving on toward the main room. He plopped down rather impetuously before opening up the container and flicking on the TV. Tossing one down the hatch, he mindlessly watched what was playing on whatever was on the tube; his mind in a totally different zone.

His thoughts were so far off that he wasn't even aware of what happened to reality until he felt a hand pushing his shoulder lightly. His eyes shot open, and he took a startled gasp of breath before looking around in confusion before his eyes focused on the blonde male that stood before him. "Dude, don't sleep on my oreos." He said before Shinji snatched up the container.

"What? Oh sorry, I didn't even realize I fell asleep. What time is it?" Ichigo questioned before his eyes instantly locked on the clock that was displayed on the cable box.

"It's eight. What happened with the date night?" Shinji questioned as he closed the cookies and moved around the wall that divided that kitchen and the main room. Ichigo could hear the other rummage through the cabinets. Eight o'clock? That meant that Ichigo was there for a little over an hour, as he'd gotten there a little before seven.

"He was at work, he said we can reschedule though." Ichigo said as he ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

"Ichi, you know, I don't really think he's got much of a future going for him right? He's been working at that stupid sweets shop for how long now? Is he even trying to get into school?" Shinji said as he began to put food on the stove. Shinji was a chef at a rather high end restaurant. He was also extremely against Ichigo's boyfriend. The guy seriously hates the poor guy. Of course Ichigo didn't say anything to deter the man's feelings toward his significant other, he couldn't find the energy.

"He's going to get into school again. He told me so himself. He said once he's able to make manager in his store, he's gonna get back into school so he can get a pay raise and still go to school." Ichigo got off the couch, walking into the kitchen to see what it was that Shinji would be cooking tonight. "Where's Kensei?" He questioned finally, noticing that the others boyfriend wasn't there per his usual self.

"He's on his way. His client was apparently wanting to have a drink with him. He went of course, but the lady seemed to think he was interested." The blonde said with a snort. Kensei and Shinji had been dating for a little over two years now. The white haired male was a personal trainer at a gym. Ichigo had taken quite a few lessons from him in self defense, along with just working out in general, free of charge too thanks to their being friends.

Taking a sniff of the aroma that came from the pot on the stove, Ichigo's stomach growled out. "It okay for me to stay for dinner?" The orange asked before leaning back against the counter of the opposite side.

"Of course. I figured you would be anyway." Shinji tossed noodles into the boiling spiced water before starting on sauce for it. Ichigo smiled in appreciation to his friend as he moved out into the main room once more. Grabbing his bag that he'd left there the night before, he moved back into the kitchen to sit on one of the stools that sat at the island.

"If there's anything you need help with let me know. I'm at your disposal." He said as he opened his bag and pulled out a book and notepad. He flipped through the pages of his anatomy textbook before looking up to see if Shinji acknowledged his earlier statement. In seeing that the male didn't seem to either notice or care, Ichigo shrugged and went to work.

The two of them sat like this for what seemed like ten minutes in silence before Kensei came into the room. He saw that both boys were silently working, and decided he'd keep quiet and work along side Ichigo with his own class work. Both boys were in college together but they had separate majors. Ichigo was going into the medical field, following in his mother and fathers' footsteps; Kensei was simply studying the general education that most college students need before they can finish out their degree. He didn't know what exactly he was trying to go into, but he knew he wanted to get the required classes out of the way for when he did decide on a major.

Within the next half hour, the food Shinji was preparing was on the table in the dining room, and the three of them sat there, talking about what was going on with their day. Ichigo mostly stayed silent as his mind was still thinking about his boyfriend. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had a feeling things were going to get so much better. The feeling of impending fortune made his heart flutter and his lips creep into a smile.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Fuck it's cold here. Nel seriously, you couldn't have chosen another city to live in? You couldn't have chosen another school? Why the hell did you have to come here to such a cold fucking city? There's snow!" A blue haired male said as he drove the electric blue colored Jaguar F-Type along a city road. The woman he was speaking to was sitting next to him, running her right hand through her hair as her left held her chin as she looked out the window.

"Oh chill, you have the heat on. It's not like you're gonna die right now." She said as she pulled up Grimmjow's phone, looking at the device to see that his best friend Nnoitra had messaged him. "Hey, Nnoi is asking when we're gonna be there."

With a growl, Grimmjow poked at the screen that sat in between the two of them, clicking on the GPS button and bringing up the map. "The house is still ten minutes from here. You just had to pick the one place that was in the middle of nowhere." He said as he moved his hand back to the shift knob. He noticed almost immediately when people saw him as they tended to stare at the expensive car, it made him feel proud as he pulled up to a stop light.

"Oh look Grimmy, we're gonna fit right in." Nel said as she pointed toward a guy with bright red hair, tattoos ground his eyebrows and from what Grimmjow could tell, they were along the man's neck too. He stood there with a short black haired girl, the two seemed to laugh a little before he leaned down to kiss the short girl.

"Great. Another color wars." He said sarcastically before turning back to the road ahead of him, waiting for the light to turn green. Once it had, he took off once more down the road. The streets he took wound and went up and down hills until he came to a gate that sat by a desolate road. Lowering his passenger's window, he waited for her to press the combination before the gate opened up and he pulled through.

"Welcome brother, to our new home." Nel said as she looked toward the building. Nel was younger than Grimmjow by nearly six years, just three months shy. Without a sound, Grimmjow moved toward the garage that took up the whole first floor of the home. Driving through the door that was already open for him, he parked next to a tall black Wrangler.

Getting out of the car, Grimmjow made sure to press the garage door button that was newly attached to his keys to close the doors. He had yet to see the house that his sister had purchased for them. But from what he could tell from the outside of the house alone, the place was going to be magnificent. He was sure that Nnoitra was already planning to throw many parties to have as many college girls come over as he could.

Walking into the house via the stairs that lead up into a hall, Grimmjow allowed Nel to head up first. The door that was blocking their paths was a standard white wood door, but when Nel opened that door, the home was anything but standard. The floors were solid redwood, the walls were sandstone brown that held pearl white accents at the base. Grimmjow instantly went to the right of the door he just came from; the house held five bedrooms with four baths. He of course was the primary owner despite his sister being the one that went through the struggle of getting the property; she didn't have any financial income, so they didn't let her put it in her name. So with that in mind, Grimmjow told her the only reason he would accept that would be as long as he could have the master bedroom.

When he walked into his room, he looked around. All of his things were already moved into the room; Nnoitra had been living in this house since they bought it a month prior, so he made sure to move their stuff in as soon as he was able to. Nnoitra was also a student at Karakura University, he was the same age as Grimmjow, albeit a few months younger. He was currently in his fourth year enrolled there. So with all of that in mind, he moved into the house that his long time best friend had bought so he wouldn't have to pay for board from the school and live in a dorm.

Letting out a breath, Grimmjow made his way toward the large king-sized bed before falling face-first into the pillows. He let out a groan of exhaustion before turning to the side, his eyes landing on the clock that was set next to his bed. Nnoitra went all out with setting up, so far to even set the man's alarm for when he'd need to be up to get to work. Grimmjow's work consisted of being on the computer; he ran a multi-million dollar company that ran throughout the world.

As his eyes lingered on the time, everything seemed to blur, and his memory of those last few seconds at looking at the time disappeared as his eyes closed and he fell into sleep.

* * *

 **Well there you all have it. Please remember, this is a shorter chapter for this story as it is simply a prologue. I have 99.9% of this story planned out thanks to a song I heard. I instantly started to piece a story together when I heard the song, so I had to write one. It's how my mind works. Anyway, please let me know what you all are thinking about this story, I would really like to hear any input that y'all may have.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Sorry about the wait. I actually started writing this the same day I posted the first chapter. But I just got distracted with work and a bunch of other life stuff. I know I shouldn't have too much of a life so I can write. I should really stop all this 'life' stuff. Its not all that fun. But anyway, the inspiration for this chapter come from one of my favorite things so here we go!**

 **P.s. to the guest who left a review with no real contact name, I thank you. To be honest it is always a boost for me to jump back into my story when I get a review. It always motivates me because it shows me someone wants to read it and I will jump at a chance to have someone read my story.**

* * *

The beginning of the new semester was agonizing for Ichigo, he knew that it would involve work on his part, studying and breaking out the new books, but he wasn't expecting to have to dive into the subjects extensively. He was currently sitting on the bench to the left of the library entrence of the university. Flipping through the anatomy book, he bit his lip as he continued on with his notes.

He didn't notice however the girl that was walking right up toward him. He didn't hear the crunch of the snow under her boots when she stopped right in front of him, and he didn't even see her when her form lingered over him. He did however notice her when she said a polite, "excuse me, is it alright for me to sit with you?"

Ichigo looked up from his book, adjusting the reading glasses he wore so they wouldn't feel as though they were sliding off his face. Smiling at the sea-foam haired girl, he nodded before sliding his book toward him so she had more room on the table for her own stuff. Usually people wouldn't like to sit outside due to the cold, and usually people didn't like putting their stuff on the tables outside because the ice made their things wet. But thankfully, this table had an umbrella over it, so the snow was scarce on the surface.

"Thanks. I'm Nel by the way." She said as she sat down, pulling out the same anatomy book that Ichigo was currently looking through.

He raised a brow at the book but turned his gaze toward her features. Seeing her smile made him at least feel at ease about having someone else sitting with him. He'd also taken notice of her outstretched hand. "No problem, I'm Ichigo. Nice to meet ya." He said as he took her hand, giving it a firm shake before turning his gaze back toward his book.

"Sorry if I interupted your studying." She said quietly as though she may have done something wrong. Ichigo looked up slightly from his book before letting out a soft chuckle.

"You didn't interupt me. If anything I could use a distraction from this stupid book." Closing the cover of the anotomy text, he slid it slightly to the side before resting his chin on his hand. The brown coat he wore had sleeves reaching to the palms of his hands, and a collar that went right to his chin. "Freshman?" He asked with a smile.

The girl nodded before she too closed her book, not even having read a single word yet. "Yeah, I just moved here a week ago. Me and my brother are living over in the hills." She said happily. She wasn't trying to boast, but just telling someone from around here that they came from the hills meant that they were from money, and lots of it. Normally people would jump at an opportunity of being friends with someone from there. But Ichigo wasn't one of those.

"Really? That must be nice, I'm staying in the Rukangai apartments. Probably not as nice as to what you're living in, but I think it's still good." He said with a smile, with a slight passive-aggressive tone lingering. Usually when people told someone they just met that they were from money, they wanted to boast and be popular; something Ichigo didn't put up with.

"Really? Maybe I could come by and study with you? Oh wait sorry, you don't know me. I apologize. Maybe we can get coffee some time?" She asked before crossing one leg over the other and tilting her head to the side in thought.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend." He said instantly thinking that she was asking him to go out with her.

To his response, she started to giggle and laugh before covering her mouth, trying to hold it back. "Oh no no!" She said as she tried to take a breath, the laugh still lingered on her lips, her breathes being edgy from the fit. "I didn't mean for it to sound like I wanted to go out with you. I was just asking so that maybe we could become friends." She said with a slight smile.

His lips made an 'O' shape as understanding filled him. "Well than I'm sure I can accomidate you on that. I know a few places around that have pretty good coffee." He said as he turned his head to watch a few people walking away. He saw two girls he knew, one being Rangiku Matsumoto, she was one of the popular girls that tried to flaunt herself around to get whatever she wanted. The other was Rukia, he and her butted heads a few times, but nothing serious happened between the two. For some unbenounced reason, she just left him alone once and never even so much as looked at him again. He didn't argue the situation, but he didn't really care either.

"Are you listening?" He heard the girl called Nel ask.

Looking to her in surprise, he raised a brow. "Huh?"

She automatically started to laugh, the sound of which made him at least crack a smile. He didn't hear people laugh very often, since he wasn't living with his father and sisters any longer. He looked downward toward his hands, feeling a small amount of giddiness welling up in him at the sound of her laughter. "Let me show you around some time." He said before holding out his hand asking for her's. When she put her hand in his, he pulled out a Sharpe before biting the cap and pulling it off. Quickly jotting his number on her hand, he gave her a wink and a goofy grin. "Text me sometime you're free." He said before he started to stuff his things into his bag.

"Ya know I have my phone with me you could have just put it in there." She said with a flirty smile on her lips before pulling out her phone and unlocking it to put his number in.

He just shrugged before pulling his bag on his shoulder. "Probably could have. But that was more fun; I'm going out tonight with some friends, if you're up for it come with." He said before giving her a wave and heading off in the direction of her home. He didn't really wait for an answer. Nor did he notice the blue jaguar pull up just behind the girl.

Turning toward the car, Neliel smiled and moved with grace toward the car. Once she was in the passenger's seat, she made sure to open a new message with Ichigo's contact. "Who was that?" Grimmjow asked as he already was pulling away from the campus. His sister simply looked up from her phone before giving him a sly wink and turning back to the device.

Leaving a curiosity bug sitting in Grimmjow's mind. He didn't think that his sister had gotten a boyfriend this quickly after starting school. But there wasn't the impossibility of it either. He would find out soon for sure.

By the time Ichigo was a few blocks away, he pulled out his own phone and made a call. It rang a few times before a rough choice answered, "Hey babe. What's going on?" The man on the other end answered. Ichigo's smile graced his features once again as he heard the words.

"Hey I was just letting you know that I'm going out tonight with some friends. Wanted to see if you wanted to join me." Ichigo said as he moved to pull headphones from his pocket. Moving strands of his longer hair, he stuck one in his left ear before plugging it into his phone for hands-free talk. He then shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Sure babe. I'll be there. Same place as usual?" He asked. The sound of something in the background gave way before Ichigo could respond. "Shit babe," his boyfriend said in a pained voice before he spoke up again, "sorry I gotta go. Send me a text of where and when. Love'ya bye." he said quickly before hanging up.

It wasn't unusual for his boyfriend to hang up on him so quickly, but it always stung a little in his chest. With the usual dread of the call weighing on him, he quickly turned on his music and headed home. He wanted to be read and there by the time everyone else got there. It was much easier to get a table early.

Living only ten blocks from the campus, Ichigo moved into his small apartment with a sigh, "I'm home." He mumbled to no one in particular. He moved into his room quickly as it stood right next to the entrance to the apartment. As soon as his bedroom door was opened, his jacket was off and tossed onto his bed, he would wear it once more later on that day. His shirt was next, flying straight into the laundry basket that sat behind the door. Snatching the towel that hung from a hook on the back of the door, he headed to the bathroom.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Once they were back home, Nel jumped out of the car with haste, rushing toward her bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. She didn't know what Ichigo was doing for the night but she wanted to get to know him better. It was her first chance at having a friend in this city, the fact that they were studying the same thing was just an added bonus. Grimmjow followed suit into the house, almost into her room even.

"Hey sis, got plans tonight?" He asked, having her stop in her tracks. She turned on her heel and smiled sweetly.

"As a matter of fact I do. And you're going to be going with me too. So take a shower and get dressed." Neliel demanded in her ever so sweet tone that held an underlying message of 'don't argue.' Grimmjow just shrugged before he turned and headed off toward his own bedroom. It didn't take him long before he reached the room; he didn't think he would need to shower. He wasn't trying to impress anyone after all. He did however change clothes out of the dirty grease caked jeans and shirt, choosing to wear a black long sleeved button-up, and a dark pair of jeans.

Running a hand through his hair, he let out a satisfied sigh. Even if he did see someone he liked, he knew he was attractive. He was unsure of what the two of them were going to be doing so he didn't exactly dress to impress anyone. He also didn't plan on really talking to anyone as this was Nel's friend that they were going to hang out with. As he was giving himself the once over, he heard a knock on his door. "Yeah?" He said loud enough for the other person to hear.

Neliel opened the door, peaking her head in. "Not gonna shower?" She asked before entering the room. She was dressed in faded jeans with tears along the thighs, and a white shoulderless top. Grimmjow simply shrugged before grabbing his wallet and keys. From the dirty clothes he'd just had on.

"I'm ready when you are." He stated simply as he slipped on a pair of black converse tying them tightly. "Where we going anyway?" He asked as he looked to his younger sister. Nel simply held up her phone to show the address that Ichigo sent. He let out a snort at seeing the name. "Your friend's name. Means strawberry." He said before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Don't be mean Grimm. He's really nice." She said before turning on her heel and walking out. Grimmjow followed after her, heading for his car. The message had said that they wouldn't be meeting up for another two hours. Which gave the siblings time to eat.

After finding a restaurant that Grimmjow was willing to eat at, they finally headed toward the address. Grimmjow was sure that they were going to be early. They arrived in the parking lot to find that the address was that of a poolhall. The grin on Grimmjow's lips grew wide. He was fantastic at pool, having rarely lost to anyone aside his father. Walking into the establishment made his giddiness grow even more as there was already one group of people playing at a table.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quickly. Buy me a beer?" Nel asked her brother before walking off without waiting for an answer as she knew he would anyway.

Walking over to the bar, Grimmjow knocked his knuckle against the bar. Seeing the male behind the counter look up, he held up two fingers for some beers. The man understood before he opened two bottles and placed them in front of the man. "Starting a tab?" He asked.

"Sure." Grimmjow said before placing his credit card down. He started to drink from his bottle when another male came up and stood next to him.

"Hey Shuu, give me a bottle." The male said. Grimmjow turned to face him, and was pleasantly surprised by what he found. To say the guy was hot was a little of an understatement. His vibrant orange colored hair was slightly covering his chocolate brown eyes. The bartender simply opened a beer and slid it from the far end.

"Put his bottle on my tab too." Grimmjow said to the man behind the counter. Both the men looked at him in utter surprise. Grimmjow just turned from the barkeep to the man standing beside him. "Hello. The name's Grimmjow. And who are you?" He blatantly flirted with anyone he found attractive.

The smile that graced the younger looking male's features made Grimmjow want to know every part of the man even more now. "My name is Ichigo. Thanks for the beer." He said with a wink before turning around and heading toward an empty pool table with the sixteen balls. The smile that was on Grimmjow's lips grew wider. He followed after the male before he leaned his rear against the surface.

"So you're my sister's new friend huh, little Berry?" He questioned with a raised brow. He was now happy that he joined his sister in this adventure. Just as Ichigo looked to him in confusion, Nel showed up next to her brother. The confusion turned to understanding when he saw the girl.

"Hey Itsygo! Grimm here isn't causing you much trouble right?" She asked with her thumb hooked toward her brother. Ichigo just looked at the two before letting out a sigh. They both called him by a name that was not his own. Although the nickname from the male seemed to irritate him more than that from Nel.

"Naw he wasn't bothering me. He even bought me a beer." He said raising his bottle. Nel raised a brow and turned toward her brother. The male simply shrugged before holding a bottle toward her as well. "I have a few more friends coming too." He said before he moved to start setting up the table for a game.

"Hey Ichi!" A voice called from the entrance of the bar. The three of them looked in the direction of the voice. There stood a redheaded man with a black tank top on, allowing one to see all of the tattoos that covered his arms and neck. The tribal marks clearly wrapped his body. Ichigo instantly moved toward the man, wrapping his arms around him and planting a chaste kiss on the man's lips.

"Hey Renji, how was your day so far?" He asked before he let his arms fall and his hand grasped the other man's. The two of them walked back toward the table as Renji explained everything that went on throughout the day to his boyfriend. When they got back to the table, there was immediate tension between Renji and Grimmjow. The obvious irritation in Renji's features made Grimmjow grumble to himself. "Renji this is my new friend Nel, and her brother Grimmjow." Ichigo introduced the siblings and Renji shook Nel's hand without even a glance toward her brother. "And guys, this is my boyfriend Renji."

Grimmjow couldn't place it, but there were two feelings he had when he met the berry's boyfriend. One was an uncomfortable feeling of having seen or met the man before. The other was just a lingering feeling of uneasiness, as though the guy wasn't to be trusted.

Just as Grimmjow was about to speak up, he was intercepted by a feminine blonde male rush over and hug Ichigo. "Oh Ichi-darling it has been too long since I got to see you. Too long!" Pulling away from the orange haired individual the blonde looked him once over. "My it looks like you've lost weight since I last saw you. Are you eating right? That does it! I'm making you dinner tonight!" He babbled on and on about Ichigo's health until another male walked up behind them all.

"Shinji, we saw him yesterday. He's fine." A white haired man said in a calmer voice than the blonde.

"Awe babe but he looks so thin now." Shinji said before he finally took notice of the new siblings that stood there in surprise. "And who might this yummy eye candy be?" He asked, his steps holding a sort of feminine elegance in each pace as he menuvored his way to Grimmjow. Holding out his hand for a shake, Grimmjow went ahead and gave him a firm shake before grinning.

"The name is Grimmjow." He said before giving a wink toward the flamboyant male. In all honesty, he didn't really find the blonde attractive in the manner he liked. But his personality was one that would flirt with just about anyone. It came as no surprise to him as the male fanned himself with his hand.

"Oh if I weren't already in a relationship, the things I'd do to you." Shinji said in a flirtatious manor before he turned on his heel to face Ichigo, "you should date this sexy piece. He already seems like a keeper, and I'll even bet he's great in bed!" He said with a giggle. Grimmjow just snickered at the antics the blonde was doing. He wasn't going to argue about anything the man said. In fact, he felt a sense of accomplishment just by looking over toward the red headed male who actually was dating the orangette.

Ichigo seemed to swallow a gulp of beer rather abruptly as he heard Shinji say such a thing, and quickly shook his head in denial. With a few coughs, he cleared his throat, "no I'm good Shin," placing a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, Ichigo lead him to one side of the pool table to set up a game. The man was clearly pissed off by what Shinji said.

As they were setting up their game, Grimmjow tossed his empty bottle into the trash before heading toward the bar again for another. He moved to stand next to the white haired male who spoke to Shinji before. He was standing there with a bottle in his hand, talking to the barman from before. "I'll take another. And put him on mine too." Grimmjow said as he stopped next to the male and gave a polite nod toward the guy.

The white haired male turned to look at him before giving a slight smile. "Thanks; the name is Kensei. Grimmjow right?" He questioned as he turned and placed his back against the bar, looking over toward his group of friends. "Sorry about Shinji. He's a little, eccentric in his ways." He said before taking a swig of the beer. Grimmjow just chuckled and nodded in agreement. He didn't know the blonde very well, but it was obvious that the man acted like that on a regular.

"It's fine. Back where I'm from, I knew a guy like that. Though a lot less polite. And he hated me." He said with a chuckle, "'though it seems that blondie doesn't really care for red over there." He said, pointing with beer in hand toward Renji. Kensei just nodded as they both took a gulp of their drinks.

"That would be an accurate assumption." He said with a shrug, "to be honest, no one likes him very much. He's a dick, and doesn't really treat Ichigo there with much kindness."

Grimmjow took a step away from the bar, "why is he still with him than?" He questioned before turning back to Kensei. The white haired male just shrugged before stepping away too; the two of them headed to a couple of bar stools by their friends.

"He's convinced that there's no one else for him. Pretty sure he doesn't actually like the guy, he just doesn't want to be alone." He said before taking his seat. Grimmjow also sat, looking over in the direction of the group. Ichigo seemed to be in need of help of how to play, and it looked like Renji was more than willing to assist in that venture. After he finally took a shot, he missed, Nel stepped up to take her own shot. Nel was fairly good at the game, having played many a games with Grimm when they were home at their father's home.

Of course Grimmjow was better than her at playing. But after she took her shots, it was once again Ichigo's turn. Grimmjow watched carefully, he saw the way the man held the cue against the top of his left hand, his right hand placed at the butt of the stick. It was clear he knew how to play. Tilting his head, Grimmjow leaned forward to see better. He could see how the male lined it up, the analyzing of the angle of the shot. From the way he was working it over, Grimm was certain that he'd make the shot. Then, Renji came up behind him and placed his hand on the orangette's shoulder. Ichigo certainly knew that it was the redhead. He adjusted his angle ever so slightly to where he'd miss. And he took the shot.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow muttered quietly before he moved to get up.

"No use in asking him about that. He makes sure to act bad at the game so Renji doesn't get upset that he's not actually any good at the game. Everything that boy does is to make Renji happy." Kensei said all this as he raised his bottle up to look it over and see how much was actually left. Grimmjow grumbled before he stood and headed to the bar. Getting five more beers.

After grabbing the bottles and headed toward the group. Handing one to Kensei as he passed, he gave everyone a bottle, except Renji. When he passed right on by the man, he held one out to Ichigo, a flirty smile on his lips before he moved to give one to Nel as well. Feeling a grip on his shoulder, Grimmjow was yanked around to face the redhead. The snarl that came from the male as he grabbed hold of Grimmjow's collar reminded the blue haired male of a chuwawa, a small creature with no real pain to his bite. "Bastard. You had better stop flirting with Ichigo er else." He said as he leaned closer to Grimmjow.

The crazed smile that graced the lips of the taller man, grew wider and more cynical by the second. It was only now that Grimmjow had realized he was at least four inches taller than the red haired chuwawa. "Or else what ya damn pineapple?" He questioned antagonizingly.

This was the same moment Ichigo stepped between the two, pushing them both away from one another before sending a glare at Grimmjow. "Listen here, you don't know a damn thing about me. Don't try to push yourself into my life. I don't mind your flirting, but understand this, I am with Renji. I'm not ever going to be yours." He said with an expression that just announced how passed he was. He then turned to the redhead, who looked just as passed at Grimmjow as Ichigo seemed. "And you Renji, you know better than to pick fights. I'm over this." He finished before turning abruptly and moving back to finish his game with Nel.

Grimmjow's smile never faltered as he shrugged and moved back toward where he was sitting with Kensei. "Smooth." The stoic man said as he took a gulp of beer. Grimmjow said nothing as he sat. He just paid attention to the people around the table. He watched Ichigo, Nel, Shinji, and then his eyes landed on the annoyance of the night. Renji. The male was looking down at his phone, smiling rather happily. Grimmjow watched the the man sent back a message that didn't take too long to type. The smile on the man's face faded as he put his phone away; it was replaced by what seemed like annoyance.

Renji moved away from his spot, toward Ichigo. He let out a sigh that could be heard even from Grimmjow. "Hey Ichi, work is calling me in. I gotta head out." He said before placing a peck against th orangette's cheek. Ichigo seemed to look a little upset at his boyfriend's words before he just nodded and continued to play. Renji had to walk passed Grimmjow and Kensei before he left; only offering a goodbye to Kensei of course.

"He doesn't completely hate me." Kensei said when Grimmjow gave him a confused look. Nodding on understanding, Grimmjow just watched the redhead leave.

"Where does he work?"

Kensei looked took a gulp of beer, finishing his bottle. "At Urahara's, its a small food mart." He said before tossing his empty bottle in a nearby garbage bin.

Grimmjow nodded before walking away, his phone in hand. He quickly typed away at the screen, finding the address for the shop he'd just heard about. There was something off with how the male acted after getting a text. Seeing a phone number on the google page for it, he called.

It rang three times before someone picked up, "Urahara's shop this is Kisuke."

Grimmjow was slightly surprised by the young sounding voice that came through. "Hi yeah, I was just wondering if Renji was working today?"

There was silence on the other end for about three seconds; "I'm sorry, I fired Renji three months ago."

* * *

 **uh oh! What's gonna happen now? Renji doesn't work there? Where does he work now!? Dun dun dunnnn. Lol this actually took me quite a while to write and I'm sorry. I hope this came out as well as I think it did. Please let me know! And thanks to you all who left reviews. It honestly does motivate me to write. (I just need time to actually write...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I know some of y'all probably get irritated with my wonky post rate and I apologize. I have been in a horrid slump these passed months and I didnt want to do anything with my life for a while. But thankfully here I am with a finished chapter!**

* * *

"I'm telling you Grimm, dont butt into someone else's relationship and ruin their happiness. Its not okay!" Nel hollared at her brother. Despite the early hour of the morning, and the obviously irritated look on his face as he poured a cup of coffee for himself. He poured what most people would consider too much sugar and creamer into his drink before he took a sip with a satisfied sigh. Nel was pissed because Grimmjow here had told her about what he'd found out. She was pissed that he pried into Ichigo's life without asking and is going to tell the orange haired male that he waa being lied to.

"Fuck you're annoying. Don't you have class or something?" Grimmjow asked as he looked to his sister, who was standing in their impressively large kitchen in nothing but her undergarments. "And get dressed. I don't want to see your boobs." He added before taking a seat at the island and flipping open his laptop.

"Oh like you're one to talk about modesty." She commented before turning toward her room. He looked down at himself. He didn't see the problem. He wore pajama pants that were blue plaid and no shirt. "And just so you know. Today is Saturday. There are no classes today; you dont have to check into your work today either." She turned quickly and off she went.

Looking up with confusion on his features, he raised a brow. "Its Saturday?" He turned back to his laptop bring up the calender. Indeed it was. Closing the computer, he downed his coffee before turning and heading off for a shower. He didn't have any major plans, so what was the harm in looking around town?

As he passed the room he'd given to his best friend, he kicked the door. "Ay Nnoi! You up?" He heard a rough, annoyed, 'yeah' before he spoke again. "I'm gonna head put and see what there is to do around this city. Get dressed you're going with me!" He yelled. There was a groan from the other side, clearly the other man didn't want to be awake.

"Piss off and go by yourself!"

Chuckling, Grimmjow shook his head. "Buy you breakfast?" He questioned with a silly grin on his lips.

"Fuck you Grimm!" There was a moment of silence. "Can I have pancakes?"

He knew that would convince his friend. "All-you-can-eat. Now get up." He then left toward his own room and shower. He could swear he heard a few more curses coming from his friend's room, but he also knew that pancakes was the man's weakness.

Within fifteen minutes, Grimmjow was washed and dressed. Standing by the front door, he looked toward the stairs as he finally found his friend coming down. "You know I hate you right? You always do this to me. Why not bring Nel with you?" He grumbled before grabbing his jacket.

"Fine I'll bring her for breakfast. You stay here." Grimmjow said before turning to hill at for his sister.

"Wait wait wait! No! Those are my damn pancakes!" Grimmjow turned and raised a brow in question. "Fuck..." Nnoitra said before sighing and shaking his head. He didn't say anything else. They took Nnoitra's car though as Nel couldn't drive the large wrangler. So if she wanted to go somewhere she had to take Grimmjow's jag.

The drive to the city, from the hills, took about ten minutes to just hit the edge of the city. It was a drive Grimmjow was quickly becoming accustomed to now that he had to drive Neliel to the college almost every day. As they drove, thw two males said nothing to one another. There were no words to say. They both knew what the other wanted at this moment and they were both goinf to get it.

About three miles into the city, they came upon a rather interesting looking breakfast diner. The two looked at one another and shrugged. Small family owned businesses usually didnt cost much and make fantastic breakfasts compared to those large group companies. Pulling into the place, both boys jumped out of the large vehicle and moved toward the door. Nnoitra seemed to be bouncing around due to the cold.

"I hate you for bringing me out into this frozen world." He said before he opened the door and walked in, not caring if the door closed in Grimmjow's face. With a laugh, the blur haired male followed after, stopping the door before he could get hit.

"Good morning. Just the two of you?" A small girl asked before looking down at their sections list. Grimmjow just stuck his hands in his pockets and waited before the girl told them to follow her. There was a long countertop bar stretching across most of the building with booths sitting along the outside walls. The walkway was small but maneuverable with ease as people walked in both directions.

"Here you go. Your server will be right with you." She said before placing their menus down, one on either side of the booth.

The two men of course sat down without speaking to one another before they looked over the menus. "Bro. Look at the selection of pancakes they got here. No way all of this is made by scratch." He said before he slumped down in his seat. Grimmjow just looked at his friend with confusion. He was about to comment when he noticed something behind the male that made his blood boil.

Sitting behind Nnoitra, two booths down, sat Renji. The male seemed to have noticed Grimmjow too as he was glaring daggers at him. The bluenette just smirked in an all-knowing way and shook his head. The smile on his lips didn't fade in the least when Nnoitra noticed the look. Raising a brow, he turned and looked at the redhead.

"Who's da pineapple?" He questioned as he turned back to Grimmjow. Hearing that comment made Grimm break out into a loud laugh.

"He's a friends boyfriend. He's also lying about where he works, makes me think he's cheating on the poor kid." Grimmjow said before be looked over the menu again. He didn't say anything as Nnoitra looked toward the server that finally showed.

"Sorry about that you guys. Busy morning. What can I start you off to drink with?" The server asked. Grimmjow's brow scrunched as he recognized the voice. Looking up, his cocky grin stretched across his face.

"Good morning beautiful berry." Grimmjow said to Ichigo who looked not in the least bit surprised that he was there. There was a pink tinge on the male's features thanks to the sudden and pleasant compliment but he tried despritely to not show it.

"Grimmjow, good morning. What can I get you?" He asked as though he were trying to sound impatient. The blue shirt and black jeans seemed to do the male justice with the small half apron around his front.

"Just coffee for me. Lots of sugar and cream please." He said before turning his gaze toward Renji with a triumphant glint on his features. It was obvious that Grimmjow was pissing the redhead off just by talking to Ichigo.

"Sugar is right there." Ichigo said before he jotted down the coffee. Grimmjow looked over at where the ginger pointed before he chuckled.

"Yeah I'm gonna need a lot more than this."

"He likes his sugar and cream with just a bit if coffee." Nnoitra said with a laugh before he ordered some orange juice. Ichigo went ahead and wrote it down before turning to go get the drinks. He didn't say anything else but Nnoitra looked to Grimmjow in a questioning gaze.

"That's the pineapple's boyfriend." He said with a shrug. Nnoitra nodded with a shrug. In understanding before a smirk came onto his lips. He didn't say anything before he stood up and moved two booths down, sitting across the table from Renji. Grimmjow just watched in amusement as he watched the redhead's expression go from pissed off to scared shitless. He didn't know what Nnoitra said but it obviously scared the poor guy. But then he saw the guy look to the side for just a moment before his eyes were back on Nnoi. After a second there seemed to be an embarrassed blush coming across the man's face and his lips seemed thw tighten. His eyes once again flickered to the side and then back to Grimm's friend. And that was it. Nnoitra got up from the table and headed back.

When the man sat in his own seat he held one of the most triumphant grins on his face that he could. Grimmjow just raised a brow in question and glanced over Nnoitra's shoulder. The redhead's attention seemed to be on his drink suddenly and rather harshly. "What did you say to him?"

Nnoitra just snickered. "I used my psychic powers on him. Dude he lives with his mom and he doesn't even have a job at all. I'm only about 75% sure he's a cheating basted. But thats about a C grade on average so there isn't that great of a chance." Grimmjow just nodded in understanding.

"First let me stop you there." He whispered, pointing an accusing finger. "You're a psychology student. Not a psychic. And second. He lives with his mother?" He asked before tilting his head to the side with a humorous snicker coming across his face as he looked to the redhead. Renji still hadn't looked at him.

"Here you guys go." Ichigo said as he placed the cups next to their respective recipients. "Know what you want to eat?" He asked before pulling out hid pad again.

"Are all the pancakes here made from scratch?" Nnoitra instantly asked with the same triumphant smile. Grimmjow just sighed with a smile and shook his head. Ichigo confirmed that everything was made from scratch and that included all the types of pancakes. Nnoitra seemed pleasantly surprised. "Than I'll have one of every kind of pancake." He said as he closed the menu and slid it to the man. Ichigo stopped and looked at him in disbelief.

"Seriously, if you guys are going to play around-"

"Who's playin?" Nnoitra asked in the most serious tone. Ichigo looked from Nnoi to Grimm in question.

Grimmjow chuckled lightly, "he's being serious. He can finish it all trust me." He said before looking at Ichigo with a smile.

"Okay, so every kinda pancake for tapeworm guy." He said as he wrote down on his pad and then turned to Grimmjow in question. "And you Blue?"

Hearing the new nickname for Nnoitra made Grimmjow almost bust a liver from laughing as hard as he did. He was sure that he made the whole restaurant look their way. Nnoitra just had a rather pissed off look on his face. "Well there goes the tip from me." He mumbled before he shot a glare at Ichigo. The ginger just raised a brow as if to say he didn't care.

"Oh shut up Nnoi." Grimmjow finally said as he had startef to calm down and catch his breath. "It's not like you're paying anyway ya damn freeloader. I'll have your favorite thing Berry." He said as he passed the menu toward the male. Ichigo raised his brow and sighed.

"Alright but don't blame me if you don't like it."

"Just no mushroom. If it has mushroom, none of those. I'm allergic." He said before nodding to the male. Ichigo went ahead and jotted the note down before heading off to put an order in.

"Dude. You're not allergic to anything. I know you dont like mushrooms but you've never said you were allergic to them."

Grimmjow shrugged before giving him a devious smirk. "True I'm not. But if you say you don't like mushrooms, someone somewhere is going to make you try their kind because how they make it is always different. Its always better than all the others. And if you eat theirs than you wont hate mushrooms anymore." Grimmjow said as he poured sugar into the coffee he was going to drink in just a moment.

"I see. So instead of jumping through all those hoops and saying no numerous times, you'd rather say you're allergic, and then the people who are offering it will more than likrly try to keep said shrooms as far away from you as possible and you don't have to worry about cooks ignoring some simple little note saying no mushrooms and they're more likely to make sure there aren't any there." Nnoitra said as if the whole scenario clicked in his mind. "Thats actually genius."

By the time they were done discussing Grimmjow's idea of how to avoid mushrooms at all costs, the coffee he was fixing became almost the same color as milk. "Too much." Came a comment from Ichigo as he walked passed with a plate in hand. He headed toward the table Renji sat at. Placing it down, he gave the man a kiss on the cheek before heading back toward the counter. As he walked passed, Grimmjow reached out and snatched a pen from the man's apron pouch. "I'm gonna need that back in a moment." The ginger said, not really caring that Grimmjow took the piece.

"Snippy over a pen? Bro what do you see in this kid?" Nnoitra said as he took a full of orange juice.

"Dude. Pens are like a server's lifeline. They get stolen all the time." He said as he started to write on a small white napkin.

Leaning over to see what he was writing, Nnoitra snorted in amusement. "Dude that's so cliché. I bet it wont work." The man said as he sat back in his seat. Grimmjow just shrugged nonchalantly before he folded the napkin up.

"Probably not. But it'll plant the seed." He said before taking a rather large sip from his coffee.

"Dear gods how much sugar did you put in that Grimm?" Ichigo asked before he placed two plates of pancakes in front of Nnoitra and a plate in front of Grimmjow. Apparently Ichigo ordered the man an omelette. He figured it was a good choice to let the other man choose for him. And it looked like it.

"Well something's gotta keep me sweet for ya berry." Grimmjow said blatantly before he winked for the ginger. He could see the slightly pink tinge in the man's features and smirked.

"Well if everything looks fine to you," Ichigo began but Nnoitra lifted his finger to comment on the lack of pancakes but Ichigo beat him to it, "dude the chef told me that once you finish those he'll send out more because thats just too many to send out at once." He said before turning to walk away. But before he got one step in Grimmjow reaxhed out and placed both the pen and the folded napkin into the man's apron.

Ichigo raised a brow and took out the napkin as he walked. "Nnoi tell me what he does." Grimmjow said as he had his eyes trained on Renji, who saw the whole ordeal between the ginger the the blue. And at the moment Renji and grimmjow were just glaring at one another.

"He smiled, tore it in half, threw one piece away and put the other back in his pocket." Nnoitra said with a sigh as he continued on with his food. The victory was clear. In truth there was two things on that napkin. One was Grimmjow's phone number. The second was a drawing of a cat with a strawberry. He knew he would throw away the phone number. But he also hoped he would keep the drawing.

The two males continued on with their breakfast, only really speaking to Ichigo when he came by with more pancakes or to top off their drinks. In about fifteen minutes later, Renji got up and left the restaurant. But Grimmjow noticed something strange. A minute later Ichigo came to clean up his boyfriend's table.

"Hey Ichi." Grimmjow called as the male passed. Looking toward him from the table he was cleaning, Grimmjow waved him over.

"What's up Grimm?" He asked as he came over, "everything okay?" He asked worried that something may be wrong with the food.

"Oh this? Yeah its perfect. Great choice by the way. Its delicious." He said with one of his cocky grins. "No, I got a question for you." Ichigo just raised his brows in understanding and just nodded an okay: "did your boyfriend just walk out without paying?"

Ichigo looked over to the table Renji was sitting at. "I always pay for his breakfast when he comes in to see me." He said as he wiped his hands on his apron.

"Are you fuckin kidding me?" Grimmjow said rather loudly. Everyone within ten feet of him looked their way. Shaking his head he lowered his voice. "Why the hell do you pay for that guy? When was the last time he bought his own breakfast?" Ichigo didn't say anything. He just let out a sigh and turned to go clean the table up.

Grimmjow was pissed now. Standing from his seat, he stepped over to Ichigo. "The last time you guys went on a date, who paid?" He questioned.

"I did, because I was the one that wanted to go to that place. We always go where I want. He doesn't mind."

"Hang on so let me get this straight. When you guys go where you want to go. You pay. And when you guys go to where he wants to go, what?"

"I pay because I want to treat him. He works hard and has many bills to pay to keep himself in his house." He said as he stacked the plate and cup together with the utensils downward in the glass. "Berry, thats not okay. He doesn't pay for anything? For christs sake he lives with his mother." He said aloud, regretting it a moment later.

The glare he got from Ichigo was icy now. "I've known you a little less than twenty-four hours, and what you're telling me that you know more about his living situations than I do? Please Grimm. I'd like to have you as a friend but don't ruin it like this right off the bat."

"When was the last time he bought you anything. I dont care what it was it could be a candy bar. When was it?" Grimmjow asked before Ichigo let out an irritated sigh. He had a face that showed he was thinking. But he finally sighed.

"I don't know Grimm. I don't keep track." He said before he turned to walk back into the kitchen with the dirty dishes. The ginger didn't come back out for them until he had the check for them. Placing the paper face down he nodded to them before turning back. And walking away.

Grimmjow just bit his lip before he flipped the page over. The bill came out to a little over fifty dollars with all the pancakes Nnoitra ate. As he was signing and putting the tip on the page, he heard a noise come from his friend. Looking up, he raised a brow.

"Bro that tip is just a tad, maybe a little bit, kinda sorta, high?" He half asked, half noted for his friend to double check the number.

"Shut up. I'm pissed off. I can do what I want with ny money." He said before he finished and signed the paper and stood up. Nnoitra just sighed and shook his head. And followed after his friend.

Ichigo watched the two leave before he came back out to clean up their table. As he was stacking the dishes, he picked up the receipt he assumed that Grimmjow would be too pissed to leave him a tip. But it was instinctive to check anyway. As he saw that number, the glass that tapeworm guy had for orange juice fell from his hand, shattering on the floor. Ichigo didnt even seem to notice the sound as he was frozen looking at that small piece of paper. "Ichigo!" A girl called as she made her way to him to make sure he was okay. When she got there, she took note as to what she was looking at. And her hands instantly flew up to cover the gasp that came from her lips. The joyous smile that graced her lips was all for the ginger.

"Rangiku?" Ichigo whispered, his eyes not faultering from the page, not even blinking.

"Uh huh?" She squeaked out in joy.

"Does that say 6,000 dollars?" He said as he pointed toward the tip spot.

"Uh huh!" She squeaked up even louder than last time.

* * *

 **Thank you all for your support! Please leave a review or a pm even to let me know what you think!**

 **P.s. I do that exact thing concerning the mushrooms. Please by all means do it yourselves! Works for any foods!**

 **Now as for Renji. I know a lot of you are going to hate him. I don't blame you. I both died laughing and got so pissed off as I wrote these parts for him. I wanna kill him! There are so many things you are allowed to do in a relationship and that isnt one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Its the next installment to A Drop of Luck! To be honest I'm not sure why I titled this like that. It just sounded good at the moment. And Ichigo here seems to be having both good and bad luck in every direction. But hey, bad luck is still luck. You just gotta turn it around in your favor! Always look at the positive! Lets see if Ichigo can do the same!**

* * *

"Ichi-baby calm down." Ichigo was in his kitchen slightly freaking out as to what to do about Grimmjow. The man gave him a tip well over the norm of what he got at work. He wasnt upset about it, but he was freaking out a bit. If Renji heard about this the man would be pissed that it came from the blue haired male.

"Shinji, he gave me six-thousand. How am I supposed to calm down? Does he know that I have no idea what to do?" Ichigo had told his blonde friend all about what happened over the course of the morning. He told him about Renji coming in as usual, then about Grimmjow showing up with Mr. Tapeworm, who he still didn't catch the name of. He told him about how he got a napkin with a drawing and a phone number. He told him about how he pretended to throw the number away and about how it seemed to have pissed off Renji about him getting it in the first place. Then about what Grimmjow said. About Renji's living situation, about how he always told Ichigo he lived in a big house with a roommate. Of course Ichigo has been to his house, but only a few times. And there was a few rooms that he wasn't allowed to go into. Now that would be understandable if he had a roommate, but Ichigo had never met the man who supposedly was living there.

"Don't you think you should at least thank him for the tip? I mean you did save his number didn't you? Hell, save his number under my name so that if Renji goes through your phone, he wont know the difference between my number and big blue's. You could always just say its my work number if he asks." Shinji said with the obvious sound of a smile gracing his tone. That was an idea. Renji would surely check Ichigo's phone to see if the number was saved. If it was he was sure to get shit for it. But if he had it saved under someone else's number with it listed as a work number, than who was he to complain? So that's what the ginger did.

"Okay, so I'll call him and say thanks?" It was obvious that Ichigo felt awkward about having to call the man since he had thrown a fit like the one he had about Grimmjow not minding his own business. "Then what?"

There was a soft giggle on the other side of the phone. "I don't know baby. Why not ask him to coffee? Its obvious that he's got a thing for you. Why not take him up on it?" It was widely known that Shinji hated Renji. The two of them just seemed to but heads more than not. But what he was telling Ichigo to do was nothing short of cheating on his boyfriend. "I know what you're thinking. And stop thinking it. I said coffee, not dinner and sex."

With a nervous chuckle, Ichigo's eyes shifted around as if someone else was watching him. "I wasn't thinking that. I know what you meant. But he would think of it as a date. I dont want anything awkward to happen. Like what if he tries to kiss me?" Shinji was now laughing outright. He seemed to find Ichigo's dilemma hillarous; which irritated the ginger, but also set him at ease, hearing the honest joy in the laugh. He couldn't put his finger on why, but hearing Shinji laugh always put him at ease.

It wasnt until the blonde on the other line was able to stop laughing that anyone said anything. "Ichi-baby I know that it may seem confusing or maybe a little scary but talk to the man. He seems to have the best intentions for you. And he seems to have your wellbeing in mind. So why not at least be friends with him. And you know, friends can always start with a good cup of coffee. Or dinner. Or if your like me friendship can always start with sex too!" He said the last part with a teasing tone in his voice. The heat that Ichigo felt rise to his cheeks grew more and more. The teasing was getting to be too much. He didnt hear anything else from Shinji because he quickly pressed the end call button before slaming his phone down.

"Fucking Shin." He said before covering his face in embarrassment. Of course he knew that no one would be able to see his blush right now, but covering it just came instinctively to him. What's going on with him? He'd only known Grimmjow for twenty-four hours now, and already thinking about the man could make him blush profusely. It was nerve wracking to say the least. But at the same time, it made him feel overjoyed. The man seemed to actually care about Ichigo despite not knowing him too well yet. Of course there was always the chance of him just wanting to get into the ginger's pants and not actually caring about him. But that didn't seem likely. Nobody in their right mind would give a $6,000 tip if they didn't know for sure what was going to happen.

With a sigh, Ichigo pulled his dinner out of the oven. Looking at it now, just made him feel starved. Maybe a little of that starving feeling was from hunger. But the other part was surely for someone to be around who cared for him. He wasn't sure completely. Picking up his phone, he dialed and waited as the phone rang. It took five rings before the other end was picked up?

"Hey babe, what's up?" He heard Renji ask; he sounded out of breath.

"Hey Renji. Are you busy tomorrow? I wanna have breakfast with you." He said quietly, almost a whisper.

"What? Oh yeah I work tomorrow. Sorry. Raincheck?" He said, there was a hiss of pain coming from Renji.

"Yeah, what are you doing? You sound like you're in pain." Ichigo raised a brow in question despite knowing the other can't see it.

"Yeah, I stubbed my toe a bit ago." There was a stifled laugh in the distance. "Sorry babe but I gotta go. I'm going to bed now. Gotta get up early for work tomorrow." It was an obvious lie even to Ichigo. The man seemed wide awake and even in a laughing mood. Something was certainly up with the man. Letting it go, Ichigo didn't even say goodbye before he hung up. It was odd for him, he always said goodnight to the man. It just didn't feel right this time with the feeling of being lied to. Without a moment of hesitation, he went through his contacts again before he called another number.

This time the phone only rang twice before an amused voice answered with a simple "hello?" There was obviously a smile in his tone.

"Grimmjow." Was all Ichigo said as though he were simply stating that's who he was talking to. If he were honest with himself, he'd be pissed just hearing himself speak. His voice almost sounded defeated. It sounded like he was upset. But he didn't know why that would be.

"Yeah that's me?" Grimmjow's voice seemed to lose all amusement it held previously. He seemed to have his full attention on Ichigo's voice now.

"Its Ichigo." The ginger said as he finally got his voice to sound proper. He didn't want the other to assume he felt defeated from his tone.

"I know. Everything okay?" There was the sounds of hollars in the distance but they were suddenly cut off by silence. "Sorry, Nnoitra is drinking. He gets loud. What's wrong?" He asked in a somewhat concerned voice.

Poking his fork at his dinner, Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek lightly, "Nothings wrong. I just wanted to see if you'd be willing to get coffee with me tomorrow, as a thanks for the tip from this morning?" He finally asked the man.

The silence lingered for a moment, and Ichigo could swear he heard those lips spread into a cocky grin. "Coffee huh? Yeah I think I can do that." He answered quietly. "I'll come get you in the morning okay?"

Ichigo could tell his own face was beat red just from the sound of the other's voice. "S-sure. I'll send you my address." When his voice hitched and a stutter came out, Ichigo couldn't help but slap himself in the forehead. This was a man he's only known for twenty-four hours and he's already getting flustered just from talking with him.

Of course Ichigo had his own car, he had to get to and from work and school somehow. But he didn't want to show off the horrid piece of crap to a man who could probably buy a whole new car easier than paying for all the repairs. He wasn't embarrassed by it, he'd just rather not have someone teasing him about it now.

"Thanks Berry. It's good to know you kept my number. Does your boyfriend know?" Grimmjkw knew the answer to that question. He just wanted the ginger to say it allowed.

"No he doesn't. So if he asks you don't have mind either." Ichigo said with obvious irritation in his voice.

"Woah, touchy. Something rockin' the boat?" Grimmjow didn't sound as happy as he was a second before. "What's going on Ichi?"

Ichigo sighed heavily before he snapped, "I've known you for a day. One day. Why do you pry into my business so much? It's got nothing to do with you." Of course he felt bad about snapping at the other, especially after just asking him to coffee. He wouldn't have been surprised if Grimmjow had canceled and hung up on him right there. "Sorry, Grimmjow." He whispered now.

"It's no problem. I don't mean to force ya to tell me 'er anything. If you don't want to talk about it that's fine. I'm just worried about'cha." Grimmjow's voice was calm, as if he simply took Ichigo's tone with ease. It was like being yelled at did nothing to the man. It must have taken so much for Grimmjow not to snap and yell back, hell it wouldn't have been possible if someone yelled like that at him.

"Sorry, I'll just see you tomorrow. We can talk more then." Ichigo said with a sigh of relief that it wasn't taken personally for him snapping at Grimmjow.

"Sure thing. Just message me with your address and I'll let you know when I get there. See ya tomorrow Ichi." The tone of the man's voice when saying goodbye was alluring; making Ichigo wish that this voice would only ever say his name. But that was a secret he would rather take to his grave than let anyone know.

"Yeah. Tomorrow. Goodnight Blue." He said before hanging up without a response back. If he had waited for one, there was no promise that he would want to get off the phone now. At least this way, he wouldn't be tempted to continue talking.

...

He was late, oh he was late. There was so much for Ichigo to do before his 'not-a-date' with Grimmjow. And he woke up late. He didn't know where to start. But figured if he could at least get a shower before leaving, any chores he had could wait till after. He just had to get a shower and get dressed. All within twenty minutes.

Before he even made it to the bathroom, his clothes littered the floor. He was thankful that he had a fresh towel hanging on the bar in his bathroom before he made it there today. Jumping straight into the shower, the water was like icy needles when it first hit his skin. With a hiss escaping his lips, Ichigo quickly turned the hot water higher and higher till he felt the burn of hot water touching cold skin. The sudden tempurature change on his skin shocked his system into an aware state that made him feel awake now.

It took him ten minutes in the shower and about five to get dressed. He still had a couple minutes before Grimmjow said he'd be there. He looked around his small apartment before desiding to clean up some of the place. His school laptop and books were all opened and spread out over his dining room table, and his dishes from dinner were still soaking in soapy water in the sink. Most people told him he should get a dishwasher. But he didn't see the point. It would be cheaper on water to do it by hand.

Ichigo wasnt able to get so much as a single dish cleaned before his phone buzzed on the counter of the kitchen. Looking the message over, he couldn't help the light smile that graced his lips, the message was just to let him know that Grimmjow was down stairs in front of his building. Nothing too spectacular, but it still made the ginger smile wide. Grabbing his keys from the bowl by the door, and slipping his coat over himself, he made his way down.

In the elevator, he gave himself a once-over look in the reflection of the clear metal door before letting that simple smile form into a full blown cocky grin. His reflection shown him even better than he'd hoped. Sure he didn't want Grimmjow to think that he wanted to date the man. He had Renji after all; but he still wanted to look good when he left the apartment. Shinji tought him that l, always look good when you're out, no matter who you're with. His plain black button down shirt was mostly covered by a gray coat, his dark jeans showed his lower body in nice proportions. He had to admit that it was a great idea of an old friend of his back home to wear chicks jeans because they made him look like he had an ass.

When the doors opened and he made it outside, he made sure to pull the coat closer to his mouth as you could see the warmth of such slipping around the open space of the material. He immediately saw the blue jaguar and let out a sigh of relief that Grimmjow was preceding to drive. The man's car made his feel inadequate and inferior in comparison. The beautiful blue color of the fine car didn't help his selfconciousness, it looked too expensive to even touch for a college student.

When the ride side window rolled down to reveal Grimmjow, Ichigo raised a brow (1) before he smiled lightly at the picture he was seeing. He moved around the car before getting in the passenger's seat. "Beautiful car." Ichigo said as he instinctively buckled his seatbelt and let his eyes fall to the man who seemed barely even awake.

"Thanks, she's my pride and joy." He said with a toothy grin, "so where are we going? I don't know my way around too easily yet. You're leading the way." He was already pulling out of the parking lot when he said this though, and was headed toward the city.

"I'll tell you where to turn. Thanks again for letting me treat you to coffee today." Ichigo felt a little nervous, but was damned determined to not show that.

Hearing a worth snort of gruff laughter, he looked back to Grimmjow. "You think I'm gonna let some kid treat me to coffee you're dead wrong. I'm paying." He said as he turned where Ichigo pointed. If he was honest, the ginger was surprised to hear that. He wasn't used to not being the one that paid. "Never pay for me Ichigo. If I can't buy it myself, than I don't need it. However I'll never deny a gift from you, that would be rude."

The chuckle that escaped his lips had Ichigo smiling brightly already. He wouldn't reject the idea of someone else paying for once. Just means he wouldn't need to work as hard as he usually did to make up for the lost money. "That's fine Grimm."

The rest of the drive to the coffee shop was filled with pointless banter and laughter from both parties. When they got there, Grimmjow was impressed. Sure it wasn't as big a chain as most famous coffee shops, but the place was nice. It was a small place, seating both outside and in. The walls were painted a vanilla white color and the floors a light hardwood. Each table was glasstop and the chairs were plush covered with brown upolstry. The display case was filled with freshly baked goods that Grimmjow was definitely going to try.

"Good morning Ichigo. How are you?" A polite quiet girl said, her long ginger hair was similar to that of Ichigo's, maybe a little darker in color by a shade or two.

"Orihime, good morning. I'm good, just showing my friend around the city today." He said with a thumb hooked toward the blue haired male.

"I s-see. Well ya know...if ever. You need help with anything."

"You're the first person I'll call." Ichigo laughed. He knew that the girl had a crush on him. It was obvious. But she also knew that he was gay and dating Renji right now. He still remembered when she found out, the defeated look on her face almost broke his heart. He apologized as much as she did that day, trying somehow to shift the burden off her. They eventually fell into an understanding and got along afterward. "I'll just have a black coffee and a muffin." Ichigo told the girl with his smile never filtering.

"Which muffin would you like today?" She asked as she started to automatically pour a cup of coffee for the man.

"Surprise me today. As for Blue here, coffee, cream and sugar on the side. He likes a lot of both." He said before turning to the man to ask what kind of pastry he wanted. But when he turned he hadn't noticed that Grimmjow was standing directly behind him, an inch closer and the man's chest would certainly be touching his back. "Grimm? Anything to eat?" He asked, trying to force himself to sound uncomfortable with the close proximity to the other man.

The smile that stretched the blue haired man's face was wide. "You already remember my coffee order?" He asked Ichigo before looking to the ginger woman. "I'll take that delicious looking strawberry and cream pastry there." He said as he wiggled his finger in the direction of the cast, but his eyes moved from the woman, to Ichigo's eyes. The red hue that came to the younger male's features made him even more attractive in Grimmjow's eyes now.

"A-alright." Ichigo stammered before turning back to face Orihime. Instinctivly Ichigo pulled out his wallet to pay, only to have the small leather piece snatched from his grasp and slipped into Grimmjow's back pocket.

"I said I'm paying." He said before he pulled out a card to pay with. Ichigo was about to protest having his wallet taken, but decided not to as it would probably end with Grimmjow just ignoring the banter and keeping hold of the leather.

Shaking his head, Ichigo went ahead and placed the two plates with the pastries on his forearms and grabbed the two mugs of coffee, one in each hand. "Where do you want to sit?" Grimmjow lead the way to a small two occupant table that was just outside the door. Sure the ground still had snow covering the ground. Each outside table was woodtopped instead of the glass covering like inside, and each one had a tall heater standing next to it to warm any customers who wanted to have fresh air with their morning coffee. As the two sat, they were mostly silent. Grimmjow working on making his coffee drinkable for himself, and Ichigo silently watching.

"So Berry, what else do you do around town for fun? The pool game we played was great and all. But what else ya got?" Grimmjow asked as he finally took a sip of his coffee after seven creamers and about fifteen packs of sugar. Making a face, he added three more sugars before he seemed satisfied.

Shrugging, Ichigo never let his eyes drift from Grimmjow's deep blue ones. Well its either that or I usually just play games with my friends over at their place. So I can't really point you in the direction of some fun place or anything like that." Ichigo finally let his eyes shift to the muffin he had gotten from his friend inside. It was a lemon and poppy seed muffin. The pastries here were always the best.

After a few sips of his black coffee, Ichigo went ahead to take a bite from the delicious smelling pastry. But his yes shifted up to Grimmjow, a smile gracing his lips as he saw those blue eyes looking at him. "What?" He asked nervously before looking around as if trying to distract himself.

Grimmjow just chuckled and shook his head as if to say nothing. But when he looked over Ichigo, his smile faltered. It disappeared entirely actually. Ichigo noticed immediately and turned around to see where he was looking. Renji was walking out of a breakfast bar a few doors down from the coffee shop they were currently sitting at. It was a surprise to Ichigo as the man said he was supposed to be working. But what felt like a real kick in the gut, was when he saw that the man was not alone. In his hand, was the hand of the one person who seemed to hate Ichigo's entire being.

Ichigo quickly turned away, not looking in their direction. The obvious pain and confusion that was written on his face made Grimmjow's blood boil. It was a second, maybe two, after Ichigo turned back to facing Grimmjow that the blue haired male caught sight of Renji placing a kiss on the girl's cheek. That's what set him off. He dropped his still coffee covered spoon on his plate before standing.

"Grimmjow no don't." Ichigo pleaded. But before he could say those words, Grimmjow was moving. The pure anger that was showing in his expression would surely scare just about anyone. Ichigo didn't follow the male with his eyes. He didn't want to see what went down. He was hoping for a nice day today, but it seemed the universe didn't want to give that to him.

"So this is your work huh? From what I heard you're supposed to be at work." Grimmjow said aloud as his feet moved him closer and closer toward Renji. When the red head heard him, the panic in his features made him look around desperately for Ichigo to make sure he wasn't around. But when he saw the back of that ginger hair, his face paled. "Yeah, you're tucking caught red handed. Who the fuck is this?" Grimmjow asked as he stopped in front of Renji. The man opened his mouth to speak, but got cut off by a solid right hook to the jaw.

The punch from Grimmjow knocked him off his feet forcing him onto his ass in the snow. "Don't pull some tucking excuse. Not with me." Grimmjow said before turning toward the way he came from and walking away.

* * *

(1) I live in America, so all of our cars have the drivers side on the left. A right side drive car is rare here. So its foreign to me and I made it similar in this story too. Americans also usually drive automatic cars. And I hate that. I love manual shift cars.

 **Thank you all again for keeping up with my crazy updating. I know its bothersome now and again. But I'm studying publishing now so I'll eventually write books of my own and people will be writing fabrications for MY characters and I can't wait for that day to come!**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you liked or disliked. Tell me anything you want me to know! Or complain about anything too! What do you want to see happen? What are you hoping for? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for being so patient with me! I'm back once again to post another chapter. All of your support is greatly appreciated and I love all the reviews I am getting. Please let me know what you are all thinking about this!**

* * *

His phone was ringing again, this was the seventh time Shinji was calling Ichigo today. And it was only noon by this time. He wasn't talking with anyone today, and hasn't been for a few days now. After seeing his boyfriend hand-in-hand with someone who hated his guts, he couldn't look at the man, didn't talk to him, and didn't even serve him when he went to work and Renji had shown up. He found the audacity of the red haired male to be astounding; thinking it was okay for him to get Ichigo to buy him breakfast after such a stunt.

During his day with Grimmjow, Ichigo had found out that his boyfriend had been seeing another person behind his back. It took his breath away, making him feel like he was just kicked in the stomach. He didn't know what went wrong with the two of them; had Renji been lying to him behind his back from the beginning or had he done something wrong to cause this? Ichigo didn't know what to think about the situation.

This of course didn't stop him from moving throughout his daily routine. He still went to class and still went to work. He worked through it all in such a mechanical way, people looked at him in worry and even tried to pull him aside a few times to see what was going on with him. But it was still as though he were going through the shock of it; he had a blank expression on his face the whole time, never faltering, it didn't seem like it would fade any time soon.

He engrossed himself in his work whether it be classwork or at the diner, he was always keeping himself busy. There were a few times that Renji had showed up at the diner expecting to get breakfast, but Ichigo completely ignored his table, he didn't go talk to him, didn't even acknowledge the man. There were a few times where he would look from the corner of his eye toward the red haired male but the guy was always seeming to be pissed off.

But this morning, Ichigo had been sitting on his couch, playing music from his phone while working on his homework. He didn't really intend to go out today. But he also wasn't intending to talk to Renji, who it was that just sent him a text, his phone pausing the music for just a moment before continuing. He paused in his work to look at his device. Seeing who it was from made him curious; the device would allow Renji to know when he read the message, but it didn't mean he had to reply either way.

" _Hey what's going on with you? You haven't talked to me in over two weeks now."_ Ichigo couldn't believe this. Was he really texting to ask what was going on with the ginger all the while he was with someone else? He was probably with Rukia right now as he sent that message.

With an inward laugh, Ichigo shook his head before typing his reply and sending the message, " _You expect me to talk to someone who cheats on me with some girl? Fuck you Renji._ "

He knew that the message would set off the other and probably cause him to either call or come to Ichigo's apartment right now. So he just waited for one or the other. He wasn't sure which the man would choose. If he chose to call, Ichigo would just hang up on him as soon as he tried to explain his way out of this. If he came over than he'd close the door in his face. There was no way that Ichigo was going to be willing to listen to any excuse that he tried to dish out.

He wasn't even able to get back to writing his paper for his anatomy class before his phone started to ring once more. This time the name listed wasn't Shinji's. It was Renji. Ichigo simply looked at the device before pressing the ignore button to get back to his music. There was no way in hell that he would be wanting to talk to the male. Nothing that Renji could say to him would fix his heart from what he'd seen. No, if asked, he couldn't say that he'd seen the two kiss. No he didn't catch them in bed together, and no he didn't see anything to prove that Renji was actually seeing Rukia. But to see two people hand-n-hand, he just knew that they were together.

When his phone began to ring again, he didn't even look at who it was before he snatched up the device before answering it, screaming, "What do you want?!"

There was a short pause on the other line before a woman's voice answered, "I'm sorry Itsy, were you busy?"

Ichigo quickly pulled his device away to look at the name that was listed; Nel. With a sigh he put it back to his ear, "sorry Nel. I've just been having a bad day and people keep blowing up my phone."

"Oh, well if you're having a bad day why not go out with me and Grimmy for a few rounds of pool?"

Ichigo looked over the paper he was supposed to write. It wasn't due for another three days. He could put it off a little while he guessed. But it didn't change the fact that he really didn't want to go out. Especially with Grimmjow. For some reason, whenever the blue haired male was around something seemed to start going downhill for Ichigo.

With a heavy sigh, Ichigo rubbed his palm across his face. "Ichi?" Nel's voice called lightly from the other end of the line, "if you still want some time that's fine. I understand." Her voice was still holding worry in the tone.

"No. I'm alright now." He said before closing his book. "I'll go with. But I'm expecting a couple beers outta this." He laughed lightly before standing from his couch, headed toward his room. He was going to change clothes if he was going out. There wasn't any way that he was willing to go out and be seen by his friends while dressed in sweats and a white long-sleeved shirt, his hair in disarray, and he needed a shower.

"Let me just get a shower and get dressed. I'll let you know when I'm headed that way." He didn't really listen to her reply as he was already pulling off his top and looking for a clean shirt and some clean pants. He did however hear her say goodbye before he responded with the same and hung up.

Looking up toward the mirror that was above his dresser, he sighed. He looked like shit, his hair in disarray and his skin was even paler than usual. He had bags under his eyes from loss of sleep, and his expression looked void of emotion due to his loss of such. He didn't actually feel like going out at all. But he also knew that it wasn't healthy to stay cooped up in his apartment for as long as he had been.

Rubbing his face, he turned on his bathroom light before stumbling into the room; having one look around the room made him feel disgusting. Not because the room was messy, but because there were quite a few things in the room that reminded him of Renji. He would have to thoroughly go through his home and remove all things related to the bastard.

Quickly removing his pants and boxers, Ichigo felt a chill run over his body. He felt uncomfortable in the room, he felt like everything in the room was foreign. "Bastard." He mumbled before he quickly jumped in the shower. It didn't take him long before he was thoroughly clean and out of the room. He didn't care that he was still dripping wet; his towel in hand as he walked naked through his apartment.

As he stood in his darkened bedroom drying his hair, something felt off about his home. The air felt different if it were possible. Looking around his room, he could have sworn he'd heard a noise coming from his living room. Silently typing the towel around his waist, Ichigo moved to grab the pocket knife he kept on top of his dresser; usually he used it to open mail, but it still was a knife.

Opening the knife made a soft click sound, but it certainly wasn't loud enough to be heard through walls. Moving as silently as he could through the open doorframe, he held the knife backward, ready for anything. He was standing in the hall that connected to the living room, there was certainly someone else here.

Ichigo could feel his heart speed up with adrenaline, his blood running icy cold. His nerves were keeping him silent as he was waiting. Waiting for what yet, he wasn't sure. But he wouldn't jump out on a burglar without first knowing if they had a weapon of their own. He could no longer feel the tips of his fingers, as he knew his knuckles were white from gripping the handle of the knife.

He heard footsteps heading his way now, but it sounded like there was more than one person. No voices were heard from the two though as the sounds of footsteps came closer and closer. By the time he was sure they were a millisecond from coming around the corner, it felt like time froze. His mind raced, asking himself if it was the smart thing to do with two of them there. Sure he could easily take one, but two might be a difficult thing to do if they were standing close to one another.

That one millisecond felt like an hour of thinking mashed up into one, so he didn't think. He let his instincts react on their own. In one swift motion, he swung his hand with the blade out toward the intruder. Everything was a blur in Ichigo's eyes as he swung. There was a girlish scream of terror and the sound of a bang before everything clicked in his mind. His body was shaking like a leaf as is adrenaline wore down on him.

Standing in front of him was Shinji and Kensei. The later of the two stood behind the blonde, his arm outstretched around his lover, hand gripping Ichigo's wrist. The tip of the blade was forced into the wall thanks to Kensei's quick reaction time. It was obvious who screamed so girlishly before as Shinji held the look of terror on his face with his hand covering his mouth.

"Sh-Shinji?" Ichigo stammered out before he placed a hand over his heart.

"I'm sorry Ichi, I didn't think you would want to kill me if I came by. I promise I'll give you space just please. Please don't kill me." Shinji was almost on the verge of tears.

"Dear gods Shinji. If Kensei weren't here. Fuck." Ichigo said as he felt himself almost pass out due to the sudden loss of adrenaline. He was thankful that Kensei was able to react like he had and stopped the knife. "I was scared shitless that someone broke into my house. Next time tell me when you're coming over! I could have killed you!"

"I tried to call you! But you weren't answering so I had to come over on my own to check to make sure you were still alive!" Shinji said before he wrapped his arms around Ichigo to hug him tightly. "Next time you need to answer when I call you!"

Feeling the arms around him squeeze tightly around him, Ichigo blushed slightly. Kensei had finally let go of his hand, and he'd let go of the knife that stuck out from the wall. "Shin, I can't breathe with you squeezing me." He said with a pat to the other's back; feeling the grip around him loosen, Ichigo let out a sigh. "Sorry Shin, I didn't mean to scare you, or almost kill you." He said before he hugged back.

"Ichigo." Kensei said before he pulled the blade from the wall, closing it and holding it out for the orangette, "you need to go out. Staying cooped up at home is no way to live." He said in a stern tone, almost as though he weren't giving the other a choice.

A soft chuckle came from the ginger as he took the knife, "I was actually going to go out with Nel and Grimmjow tonight. They wanted to go to the pool hall. Y'all feel like joining us?" Ichigo's arms loosened around the blonde, but Shinji's grip tightened slightly as though he were saying that their hug wasn't done yet.

"Sounds good." Kensei said with a nod. "Shin, let go of Ichigo so he can get dressed." Kensei said softly with a pat to the blonde's shoulder. Shinji looked down at Ichigo's body to see that he was in nothing but a towel.

"Well damn Ichi, you've been working out since the last time I saw you naked." He said with a cry ridden giggle in his tone.

Feeling his cheeks redden slightly due to being nearly starrk in front of the two of them, he shook his head at the comment about his physique, he knew that Shinji was trying to make light of the situation that had just unfolded. When he was finally released, Ichigo moved back into his room, leaving the door open so he could still converse with the two of them.

"So Grimmjow got you to come out?" Shinji asked, he was standing in the doorway, looking into the room toward Ichigo. Looking toward him Ichigo shook his head with a slight laugh.

"No Shin, the blue haired sex on legs did not call me. Nel called me to ask me to go out with them today. I answered thinking it was Renji again, and I kind of yelled at her. I didn't really look at who was calling." Ichigo didn't mind that Shinji was looking at him as he changed. He was comfortable around the other while he was nude.

Shinji laughed at how Ichigo described Grimmjow. He enjoyed Ichigo's way of talking when he was in a good mood. But at this moment, Shinji wasn't sure that Ichigo was actually in a good mood. He wasn't sure why, but something seemed off about his friend. "Ichi-baby, is everything okay?"

Ichigo stopped as he looked at two pair of underwear, raising them up for his friend to judge the pairs. He pointed to the smaller of the two. Ichigo was leaning toward them as they were a sky blue pair of silk shorts that hugged his form rather nicely. "I'm…" Ichigo paused for a moment to think about what his emotional state could be classified as. "I'm not sure. I feel like I'm in a good mood. But mentally I'm a little lost." He admitted before slipping into the shorts.

"That's understandable, you just lost a big part of your life. But Baby, please tell me you aren't going to try to use Grimmjow as a rebound. That will not be a nice thing to do. He's been worried about you, even going so far as to ask Kensei about how you've been doing these past two weeks." Shinji told him before he walked fully into the room to help him choose what to wear.

"I don't think I want him to be a rebound. I don't think I'm even ready for sex with someone else." He said before he paused, holding a pair of black form fitting jeans, ready to step into them. "Then again, it's not like Renji has touched me in the last two months anyway. So maybe I am ready for sex again." He admitted before slipping the jeans on. Shinji didn't comment on the length of time Ichigo has been without.

"You know, I think you and Big Blue would be good together. He seems like a good guy." Shinji told him as he pulled out a sleeveless shirt from the top drawer. Ichigo looked at it with a raised brow before looking up at Shinji with confusion. "Don't give me that look. You were asking about underwear and you are trying to tell me you don't mean to look sexy for Grimmjow?"

Laughing lightly with a smile gracing Ichigo's lips, he just shrugged before grabbing the shirt and pulling it on. Not only were the sleeves missing but so were the sides. The shirt itself looked like the front and back of a shirt without sides at all. It showed off his lean body, and when he leaned forward on the pool table tonight, he was sure that it would also show off his chest. "He does seem to care. He did lay Renji flat on his ass to prove it." Ichigo said with a laugh. Grabbing a thick cardigan from the closet, he looked himself over in the mirror before looking to Shinji.

"You look amazing Baby. He's not gonna be able to look away tonight. Now come on, we're driving you and you are gonna have a few beers, and we're gonna get you into his bed tonight. But you gotta promise me something." Shinji demanded as he wrapped his arm around Ichigo's as though Shinji were a woman walking with her father down the isle of her wedding. "You gotta tell me how big he is because he looks like he's packing a monster."

Ichigo's features reddened before he laughed loud. "Oh gods Shin, don't worry, I'll let you know. If I make it that far with him tonight. At least we already know he'll be bigger than the last guy I slept with." Ichigo laughed at his own insult of Renji, Shinji giggled alongside him.

…

"Nel, get off your phone and take your shot." Grimmjow growled out irritatedly as he took a swig of beer. He was in a foul mood, and Nel suddenly wanted to go out and play pool for some reason. He figured she had some ulterior motive but he couldn't see any signs of her planning anything. She had been nearly glued to her phone since they'd gotten there. He had no idea who she was texting so much. Probably some chick from one of her classes.

"Okay okay, geez Grimmy, you don't gotta be mean about it." She said with a puff of her cheeks. Leaning over, she knew that a few guys at another table were staring at her ass as she pushed it up to line up a shot. The knowing smirk that graced her lips made Grimmjow shake his head.

Just as she was about to take her shot, a hand slapped clean onto her cheek making her jump slightly before turning around with a sexy smile showing for Nnoitra. "Nnoi, I'm trying to take a shot." She said before going back to aiming.

"Dude." Grimmjow said aloud, his voice sounded more disgusted than anything, "I know y'all are dating but that's my sister. Could you not?" He asked his best friend before his eyes moved toward the men that were staring. The three at the table across the room seemed to be upset that Nnoitra was able to lay claim to Nel.

"Awe shudd'up Grimm, I got you more beer. Just drink and play. That's all ya gotta do tonight." His best friend set down a bucket filled with beers, they were shoved in ice to keep cold. "So just be happy and get drunk." He said before taking a beer and popping the top off with the tabletop.

"I guess." Grimmjow said just as he'd finished his own. Once he was back up to shoot, Grimmjow looked around the table for his next shot, looking at what angles he would be able to cut and which he could jump. Once finding a good shot toward the six, he began to aim. His eyes tended to stay on which ball he was aiming at, but something caught his eye in front of him on the other side of the table. Nel had made some motion, but was pretending to look innocent when he'd looked at her. A raised brow said that he was suspicious of her.

As he pulled the que back to take his shot, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice whispered next to his ear, "that's not a good shot."

Whipping around, Grimmjow was ready to swing his fist at the sudden appearance of someone else. But when he saw the head of orange and those chocolate brown eyes, he felt all of that anger fade just as quickly as it'd presented itself. "Ichi. You scared the shit outta me man." He said with a sigh and a grin. He was happy to see the other, and that was putting it lightly.

Laughing lightly, Ichigo grabbed a beer from the bucket before handing it to Nnoi to have the cap popped. "Well it was either that or a grab your ass and feel you up." He said nonchalantly as he took the beer back and took a swig. His eyes were still on Grimmjow who just let his famous toothy grin spread over his lips.

"You could still do that Baby." Shinji called from behind Grimmjow, his arm snaking around the blue haired male's shoulder. "Ain't that right Big Blue?" He asked with a piano toothed smile that could rival Nnoitra's.

"Hey Shinji." Grimmjow said as he shook his head and turned to the blonde's white haired lover, "Kensei, been a while." He said as he held out his hand. The other just nodded and shook the appendage before he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Dude get a beer, we got enough for everyone." Grimmjow added before he turned back to the table in front of him, "you too Shin."

Kensei just let out a gruff thanks as he moved and grabbed one of his own, and one for Shinji. "Nel, hey." Ichigo said, wrapping his arms around the girl with pressure to say that he'd missed her. He did. He was happy now that he was out of his house, even if he thought of himself as not ready. "Thanks for inviting me."

Once Grimmjow took his shot at the six, he missed just as Ichigo had told him he would, "So she invited you? I was wondering why she was so excited to come out and play tonight." He said as he held out the que toward Ichigo. "Feel like continuing this? I gotta take a piss." He said before he felt Ichigo's slim fingers wrap around the que just under his hand.

"I figured she didn't when you jumped." Ichigo teased, earning a low gruff 'shuddup' from the other male. Grimmjow just shook his head, a small but noticeable smile on his lips, as he turned and moved toward the bathroom.

Nel took her shot, but wasn't ready for when Ichigo leaned down to take his shot for Grimmjow. Grimmjow had been behind in the game as he still had nearly all of the low balls on the table. He'd had his mind preoccupied earlier in the night as he was thinking about multiple things at once. Nel had only two left. But with Ichigo with the que, he'd dropped five of the balls, giving him only one left aside from the eight. He'd missed the last one by a hair.

The cocky smirk on Ichigo's lips sent a challenge toward his green haired friend; Nel just giggle and shrugged before she leaned down, sure that the guys from across the room were looking at her cleavage. Her boobs were nearly out on the table with how small her top was.

Ichigo had noticed her cleavage, but wasn't concerned as he took off his cardigan, tossing it to a bar stool that sat next to their table. Taking a rather large gulp of beer, he was not expecting to have a hand come to softly cup his ass. His lips turned up into a smirk as he knew that he was facing away from the bathrooms. Which only meant that this could be one person.

Turning his head to the side, he raised his brow. "Oh?" He said in a soft whisper that the other's couldn't hear. Grimmjow just smirked and shrugged as though he were asking if the orangette cared. Ichigo didn't say anything as he turned his eyes back to the table, Nel was still looking over her shot. The smile that brightened Ichigo's features didn't faltered as he shifted weight to the other leg, shifting his ass in Grimmjow's hand.

"Yer a mean tease." Grimmjow said lightly, his eyes still on the table, his hand still resting against Ichigo.

"Maybe so, but you like that don't ya." He said as he moved away from Grimmjow's hand. If he were to speak honestly, he would say that he didn't want to move away. But also that it was the smart thing to do because he didn't want Grimmjow to become his rebound guy, and he was sure that Grimmjow didn't want that either.

There was a low growl that came from Grimmjow as he sat at the table that had all the beer on it. Finishing off his own, he grabbed another before popping the cap. His eyes were on the group of friends, Kensei being the only one who also thought it was a good idea to sit down, sat next to him. The two of them didn't speak as they listened to the light banter of Ichigo, Nel, and Shinji.

"He's doing good. Don't worry." Kensei said softly as he too finished off his beer and grabbed another. The bucket was empty now; Grimmjow made sure to signal the bartender that they needed another round in the bucket. "It may still take some time. But he's doing good. He likes you ya know."

Grimmjow didn't look away from the group of friends, his eyes lingering on Ichigo's form. He was smiling and laughing with Nel. "Yeah, I can tell he's still having it a little rough. But I'm glad he's out." He said with a sigh and a thanks when Shuuhei had showed with another bucket.

"Shinji made sure to tell him to not rely on you to be a rebound." Kensei noted before fidgeting with his bottle somewhat, his eyes resting on the brown glass.

"I'll have to thank him for that. But Ichigo doesn't seem like the type to just turn around and sleep with someone just because he was cheated on. I figured he'd take time to come around and cool off." Grimmjow was about to comment again when he heard the sound of a phone go off. He looked around for a moment before noticing that the phone was going off in the jacket that was on his chair. Snatching up the jacket Grimmjow pulled out the phone. It was Ichigo's.

He felt his blood run cold as he saw the message that had been sent to Ichigo was from Renji. He unlocked the phone to read the message, thankfully the device didn't have a passcode. He read the message and a few before the one that had just been sent. He felt himself let out a sigh of relief. "What's that?" Kensei asked as he took a swig. Grimmjow didn't say anything as he showed the message to his friend. Kensei just read it and shrugged. "As long as he's not trying to go back to that ass, I don't care." He said in a voice that spewed irritation with the redhead.

"Who's that?" Grimmjow heard in his ear. He almost jumped outta his skin a second time that night all thanks to the same person as last time. Ichigo stood there with a raised brow, looking Grimmjow over.

"Renji is trying to contact you." He said with anger in his voice. Ichigo just laughed before shaking his head.

"Delete it. I don't want to hear from him again." He said before he took a seat next to Kensei, across from Grimmjow. "Don't worry I ain't the type to try to go crawling back to him. He fucked up, and he's gonna need to deal with that." He said before leaning back in his seat, arms lifted up and around to support his head.

"I still wanna beat his ass into the ground." Grimmjow mumbled.

Ichigo chuckled before shrugging, "don't let me stop you." was all he'd said before he sat back up properly and moving back toward the table to take his next shot. This last one sank the eight ball and won him the game.

Grimmjow just watched as Ichigo walked away. He wasn't surprised by how the male was reacting. But he also felt a little bad for Ichigo. He was sure that the ginger still held feelings for Renji. He was positive of that. But he was also sure that there was the feeling of pain somewhere in there and that pain is what was allowing him to act as though he didn't care. There was something going on with Ichigo in his head, and he was sure that seeing or hearing from Renji again would not help his situation.

Just as Grimmjow was about to block the number in Ichigo's phone with Renji's name attached to it, he felt the device vibrate and sound off again with another message from the redhead.

" _I'm goin to the pool hall if ya feel like talking to me."_

"Hey Kensei, feel like going out front for a bit?" Grimmjow questioned as he read over the message. He didn't really need to explain anything to the white haired male as he knew that Kensei seemed to go along with almost anything.

"Are we going to get into a fight?" Kensei asked simply. His tone not really caring either way.

"Probably."

"I'll grab Shinji." He said as he grabbed another unopened beer and moved to grab his lover. When Shinji came over to where the two were sitting, Grimmjow explained to them that Renji, albeit not knowing Ichigo was here, was headed toward them right now. Shinji's form went rigid with obvious anger. He quickly stomped his way out the front door to wait for the redhead.

"We're gonna go out front for a bit. Need to talk to these two about something." Grimmjow told the other three before he walked calmly toward the front door. He stopped at the bar however as he placed a couple hundred dollar bills on the counter for Shuuhei. "Ignore anything you hear from outside for a bit okay?" He asked with a smirk. Shuuhei just shrugged and took the cash before he turned up the tunes that were sounding in the bar as to pretend he wouldn't be able to hear anything.

When Grimmjow got outside, he noticed that Shinji was already making a trench in the snow from pacing back and forth. "Calm down Shin." Kensei said softly as he made sure his jacket was zipped up properly due to the biting snap of the air. Shinji didn't even seem to notice the cold as his own sweater was still hanging open letting his body chill. Grimmjow was sure that his blood was racing with adrenaline already.

"Eh, no real use in telling him to calm down is there?" Grimmjow questioned as he looked to Kensei. Of course the white haired male knew that it was true. There's no use in telling the blonde to calm down. But he also didn't want to have to post bail on someone for murder.

Grimmjow was about to make another comment as a car pulling into the lot. He quieted his voice as he watched in wonder of finding out who it was that was going to be getting out of the vehicle. When he noticed a blonde woman get out and head into another store that was a few doors down from him, he let out a sigh. He wasn't aware that he was holding a breath in, but when he'd noticed that it wasn't Renji he was looking at as the woman moved, he felt himself finally start to breathe.

He wasn't nervous persay, but he was anxious. He wanted to get this over with and go back inside. He was cold, and pissed that Renji was still even trying to contact Ichigo. He wanted to beat the man to near death because of what he'd done to the Berry. But he also didn't feel like having to deal with police due to attempted murder. He'd have to settle with assault.

"What are you doing here?" A voice rang out with a crush of snow underfoot.

All three of the men who were outside turned to face the voice. Renji stood a few yards away, his hands in his pockets, and a scowl on his face. There was a dark yellowish-purple shiner that was still present on his jawline that Grimmjow knew he could be proud of. It had been two weeks and the punch he'd given to the redhead's jaw, and it was still showing how painful it must have been. Grimmjow had nearly broken his knuckles with that punch.

"What are we doing here? More like why the hell are you still trying to contact Ichigo?" Shinji demanded in question. His usually playful light tone had gone. His voice was menacing now and it sent chills down Grimmjow's spine. Who knew that the usually playful nature of Shinji would be able to transform into something like this monster. "You break his heart, you cheat on him, use him, and play with his emotions and you think I'm just gonna stand by and let you chat with him to try to save yourself? You'd better believe that I'll be here to stop that from happening."

Renji shifted his weight from one foot to another. "This is none of your business, I'm here because I want to talk with my Berry." Renji said as he moved toward the door, "Is he in there?"

A hand placed itself against the door, effectively blocking Renji from being able to enter the door. "Excuse me. Sorry, I think I misheard you." Grimmjow said as he let out a growl toward the redhead. "Did you just say, your Berry?" He snapped out before straightening his posture making him look even larger than he was. "Ichigo, does not belong to you. He doesn't belong to anyone. He's his own man. Who the hell do you think you are to try and lay claim to someone who doesn't even want to see you?" Grimmjow was now moving closer to the other as he loomed over him.

"Fuck you ya damn fucking blue monkey. Get out of my way so that I can talk to him." He said as he tried to force his way passed. With the attempt however, Grimmjow's hand reached up and grabbed the bottom jaw of the man, his fingers digging into that yellowish-purple blemish.

"Where the fuck ya think yer goin?" Grimmjow questioned, his words slipping into a sloppy slang version of themselves. "Ya even think I'ma let a piece'o'shit like you to even speak to 'im? Hell naw." With just the strength he had in that one arm, he pushed Renji away from the door.

"Grimmjow's not the only one who won't let you see Ichi, you think any of us are willing to let you cause trouble tonight? No." Shinji said as he moved closer to Renji, their noses almost touching from the proximity.

"Get outta my face ya fucking fairy, or I'ma beat your ass." Renji threatened as he shoved his hands against Shinji's chest, effectively pushing him backward. If it weren't for Grimmjow's reaction, Shinji would have slipped on the ice and hurt himself. But thankfully Grimmjow's arm reached out and around the blonde to brace him.

But that wasn't all that happened in the moment of that shove. Another hand moved faster than Grimmjow could have imagined possible; a fist had planted itself on Renji's cheek, the same one that Grimmjow himself had punched a couple weeks prior. The poor redhead was forced to stumble back as Kensei's fist was now beat red from the sudden impact. "Don't fucking touch Shinji." He said in a tone that meant to kill and protect.

Renji was about to say something as he laid on the icy pavement, his hand holding his cheek, caring for it as best he could; the door to the pool hall opened up. Everyone looked toward the door as they heard the bell jingle on the frame. Everyone was silent as they watched Ichigo stand there.

His eyes were on the scene around him; Grimmjow holding Shinji up, Renji on his ass, and Kensei picking up some snow to put on his reddening knuckles. "Grimmjow, come on. I wanna play a game against you." He said with a chuckle and a wave for the three of them to go back inside with him.

"Ichi, babe. Can we talk please?" Renji said quickly before Ichigo could go back inside.

Everyone waited for the male to respond. When he let out a sigh, Grimmjow wanted to turn around and beat the redhead into the ground. But restrained himself when he watched Ichigo move to kneel next to the hurt male. He didn't say anything, just looked him dead in the eye. His expression showed that he didn't want to have a conversation with the male, and the look he gave made sure that he wouldn't hear a word from the other. As if telling him to not speak at all.

Ichigo scooped up a handful of snow before grabbing Renji's hand that cradled his cheek. Stuffing the snow into his palm, he made sure to push it against his cheek now. "Should put some ice on that. Looks like it hurts." He said before he stood upright and turned back to his friends. "So. You gonna play me or not?" He asked, his eyes fixed on Grimmjow's own blue ones.

"Oh hell yeah." Grimmjow said with that well known grin.

* * *

 **There we go! It's a little longer than usual I think but I like how it played out. I didn't do what most people in this day and age do, making him all upset about what happened to his now ex who cheated on him, and making him go back to him just to be hurt again. I say no fuck that. People that do that make me sick, they hurt you once. Why go back to be hurt again?**

 **Thank you all again, please leave me a review, follow, or even favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! So I took almost two months to update, then update two days in a row. Yeah, I know. I'm odd. But this chapter, I just had so much to work with, and I had to do what I could to make it good. Last chapter didn't express everything, so I had to work it into this one too. And I am damn proud of how this turned out!**

 **P.S Obviously my plan for only 5 chapters didn't pan out. Oh well :)**

* * *

"How ya doin' Berry?" Grimmjow questioned as they walked back into the pool hall. He was curious as the male seemed to be in a good mood now. The blue haired male had nearly pissed himself laughing by the look of disappointment that was evident on Renji's face when Ichigo basically ignored his plea to talk and gave him ice. He was expecting for Ichigo to have blown a fuse as he told the man off. But it seemed like he didn't have the time to even give the man a good thrashing.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm good Blue, why do ya ask?" Ichigo stopped by the bar once more, ordering another bucket of beers as Nnoitra had seemed to have taken the rest down. Shinji and Kensei both moved back toward the table to fill in Nel and Nnoitra on what happened out front.

"Well you did just blow off your ex there. Are you okay with leaving it just like that? Not gonna hit him or yell even?" Grimmjow was looking at a bottle that Shuuhei had given him as an extra without really worrying about charging him for it as they seemed to be running the bar dry anyway.

"Grimm." Ichigo said in a stern tone. "It is taking everything I have to not go out there and beat the shit outta him. I am so pissed off right now that I don't want to hold myself back. But that would just mean that I would have to expend more energy on his pathetic ass than I already have. I do not want him to dictate any more of my life. So." He paused and took a breath, "I'm not going to waste my energy on him." He said before grabbing the bucket of beers and moving back toward the group of friends.

Grimmjow lingered at the bar, his eyes following after the ginger. "Damn. I think I'm fallin for 'im." He muttered before he heard a soft chuckle come from Shuuhei who was still behind him. Turning to look at the male, he smirked. He knew that the bartender had heard him. But he didn't care.

…

"Fuck. My head is killing me." Ichigo moaned out as his mind began to regain consciousness. He remembered having a lot to drink the night before. But he didn't remember getting home or even going to bed.

"Shuddup, 'm tryin ta sleep here." A gruff voice moaned out slightly.

Shooting upright, Ichigo looked at the other side of his bed. Who the hell was in his bed? Looking at the form, he was shocked to see a shirtless, half covered Grimmjow, sleeping next to him. Looking over the covers, his eyes trailed down the his form, running along those muscles that looked so delicious that he wanted to run his hands over them as soon as possible. His mind eyes finally landed on the waistline that was covered by the blankets still. Grimmjow was sleeping on his back, the blankets effectively wrapped around his waist like one would do with a towel, leaving a prominent V cut on his hips leading to something that Ichigo was not quite ready to see, but still wanted to.

He felt like his mouth had run dry in the Sahara as his eyes rolled over the man's sleeping form, his mind questioning what happened the night before. Ichigo moved silently out of the bed, looking down at his own nearly naked form. He was in not but his underwear. The piece being almost the same blue color as Grimmjow's hair. He looked around the room to also see that he wasn't in his room. He wasn't even in his apartment. He was in a completely different place. But he could easily guess by how beautiful the room was. He was certain that he was in Grimmjow's bedroom.

"Oh my god." Ichigo whispered to himself, barely audible enough for even himself to hear. He quickly searched around for his clothes, only finding that they weren't on the floor, or even in the laundry basket that sat by the door. So he did the next best thing he could think of.

Going through the other man's dresser, he snatched up a pair of sweats and a long sleeved shirt that would run extra long on his shorter frame. He stuffed himself in the comfortable clothes before slipping out of the room and down the hall toward where he assumed the kitchen would be. He hadn't seen a clock in Grimmjow's room, then again he didn't actually look for one, so he had no idea what time it was as all he knew was that the sun had come up and that's what woke him from his dreamless sleep.

When he finally made it to the stairs that lead downward, he just followed them along before he could hear a soft tone coming from somewhere in the house. Someone was singing softly. He could swear that it was Nel's voice.

"Come on Nel, this is your house, let me cook for you." He heard Shinji's voice call out sweetly still heavy with sleep. Ichigo felt himself let out a sigh of relief as he learned he wasn't the only one awake at this hour. As he made his way into the kitchen where the two voices could be heard, Ichigo silently moved into the room and sat on a bar stool at the island behind the two.

"Shin, this is my house, you are my guest. I am not going to make you cook us breakfast." Nel said as she was grabbing pans and other cooking utensils. "Now what do you want for breakfast?" She questioned.

"Personally I think Shinji should cook. He's a chef after all." Ichigo said with his hands intertwined and his chin resting on the tops of his hands.

The two before him nearly jumped outta their skins as they both quickly looked toward him, fear written on their faces. Ichigo couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up from his throat as he had seen their faces. Once he laughed though, his head began to pound from the loud noise coming from himself. "Baby, you cannot sneak up on me like that!" Shinji hollered as he slapped his hand against the island top, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Ichigo placed his palm against his forehead. His head pounding from dehydration due to the alcohol he'd consumed the night before. "You got any headache medicine?" He asked as he was handed a cup of black coffee from Nel. She also handed him a bottle of medicine to help with his hangover.

"Oh sorry." Shinji said in a light whisper before he moved around and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's sore form. Tossing back some of the pills he took a huge gulp of coffee before placing his hands on his forehead. He didn't mind Shinji hugging on him, but he wasn't going to hug back in favor of caring for his aching brain.

"It's fine Shin. Just make me something to eat. I feel like I haven't eaten in days." He said before looking up toward the others. They were both looking at him with an apologetic smile on their faces.

"You got it baby, I'll make you the perfect hangover breakfast." He said as he moved around the island toward the stove once more. "But Ichi-baby, can I ask you something." He said as he began to get to work making food for the ginger.

"Huh?" Ichigo's eyes were trained on the blonde's back, his vision getting slightly blurred the longer his gaze lingered.

"What happened to your clothes? That's not what you were wearing last night." He said before tilting his head back to look toward his friend.

The orangette's cheeks pinked as he fidgeted in his seat with the sleeves of the shirt. "I don't know. I don't really remember last night." He said with worry. "I didn't ya know…" He said letting the question linger slightly, "with him did I?"

Nel stopped and giggled lightly; "No Ichi, you didn't sleep with my brother. I put you in one of our spare bedrooms, he slept in his room. Plus he went to bed two hours after you did." She said as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"But then what was he doing in the room I went to sleep in?" Ichigo asked softly looking into the dark liquid of his mug.

Both Shinji and Nel looked at one another before Nel removed her hands and made her way out toward the stairs. "I'm gonna kill him." She said as she made her way up the stairs.

Both the blonde and the ginger looked at one another as they were slightly worried for Grimmjow's well being. But at the same time, both of their lips were graced with humorous smiles. "Baby, if you did sleep with him, please tell me you remember at least that much. That is some important detail that you're gonna be missing out on." Shinji told him as he flipped a hamburger patty on the skillet.

Hands raising in defeat, Ichigo puffed his cheeks slightly, "I have no idea if I did or not. I can't really remember much of last night." He said with a slight chuckle coming from his throat. "But I'm sure that if I did sleep with him, I would be at least a little sore right? He doesn't look the type to go easy." Ichigo raised his brows in lewd thought of what the other would be like during sex.

"You gotta point there. He certainly looks the type to be strong, rough, and big." Shinji said with a moan coming from him. "Damn Baby, you gotta find out." He added with a laugh.

Ichigo smirked but didn't know what to think of that. It's not like he didn't want to find out. But at the same time. He was unsure of how the other would look at that. Ichigo wasn't ready to date someone else so soon. But at the same time, Grimmjow had been nothing but good to him since the day they met. How would he not like the man? "Hey Shin." Ichigo said looking up from his coffee, looking the other in the eye as Shinji turned to give him the respect of looking at those who were talking.

"I think I might actually like him." He said before looking back toward his coffee in slight embarrassment. He fidgeted with his glass, his fingers running along the rim of the cup, his palm pushing against the side. He waited for a response from the blonde as the silence lingered.

"Baby." Shinji said softly before he moved around the island, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's shoulders. "I think that's wonderful. He seems to really like you. So why not tell him that you like him as well?"

"That's the thing though. How do we know he actually likes me and doesn't just want sex from me?" He asked as he lifted the cup to his lips again to take down some more of the bitter liquid. His mind of course moved to the worse case scenario with Grimmjow in mind. He of course didn't want just sex. He wanted someone who he could count on to be there for him. He wasn't positive that Grimmjow was that type of man. "His entire being screams sex, but at the same time, he doesn't seem like he actually wants a relationship." Ichigo said softly, his eyes downcast, feeling Shinji's arms tighten around him a little more in a soothing meaning.

"Never know until you try Baby." He said before he released his friend and moved back toward the stove to finish cooking the perfect hangover breakfast burger.

"Hey Itsygo." Nel called as she came back into the room, confusion on her face. "Grimmy is asleep in his room. Your clothes are on the floor of the room I put you in."

Ichigo looked to her in utter confusion. "I woke up next to Grimmjow this morning and I didn't see my clothes at all." He said before looking from the green haired girl to his blonde friend.

"Maybe you went to the bathroom and mistaken the rooms when trying to go back to bed? They are right next to one another." Nel said as she poured a cup of coffee in a mug, only filling it a little before adding a large amount of creamer and sugar.

"That must be it." Shinji chirped in as he finally got the sandwich on a plate and placed in before Ichigo. The sandwich, to normal people may look odd. It was a thick hamburger patty with caramelized bacon, caramelized onions, tomatoes, lettuce, bbq sauce, and an egg all put together between two pieces of garlic bread as the buns.

"Oh my gods Shin, this looks amazing." Ichigo said as he scooped up the sandwich, completely ignoring the other two as he took a bite of the sandwich. Taking as large a bite as he could, he made sure to get a piece of everything there was in the bite to taste the whole thing. His eyes closed in pleasure as he let out a soft moan of joy for the food. His chewing slowly only proved to show that it was good.

"Damn child. I'll have what he's having, if you're taking orders." A voice called out as Ichigo looked toward the entrance of the kitchen. Feeling a slight blush forming over his cheeks, Ichigo looked from the bed headed male to his sandwich, thankfully he had a shirt and sweats on. "It good Berry?" Grimmjow asked as he sat next to the male, taking the cup of coffee from his sister with a thanks. Ichigo just nodded as he was about to take another bite, but before he could, Grimmjow leaned over to take a bite from the sandwich in his hands, effectively taking hold of Ichigo's finger lightly in his mouth.

Ichigo was sure that he was as red as the color described, there was no way that he wouldn't be with how the male was acting this early in the morning. "Well fuck me running, that shit is good." Grimmjow said as he swallowed the bite he took, taking a gulp of coffee. "Shin, would you make me one too?"

Shinji just giggled before nodding in agreement. "Sure thing Blue." He said before turning back to the stove to make another.

"Hey Grimmy, why was Ichi here in your bed last night? You didn't do anything to him did you?" Nel questioned as she began to make her own cup of coffee. Her eyes lifted to her brother in a sweet but sly smile.

"He came in during the night. He didn't really say anything, just curled up next to me." He said in a gruff, dazed voice. He didn't seem upset about having the ginger intrude in his space during the night. But something was off about how Grimmjow looked away from his sister, as though he were hiding something from her.

She didn't ask what that might be, but the thought of there being something he didn't say lingered in his mind. He was sure that he didn't make a move on the other during the night as he was also positive that Grimmjow would have taken any chance he would have gotten to sleep with the ginger.

When Nel had turned around to look over Shinji's shoulder, they started talking about how to make the sandwich that was currently being cooked for the blue haired male. "Hey Ichi." Grimmjow whispered out as he bumped shoulders with him. When Ichigo looked to him to give his attention, Grimmjow motioned with his head toward the doorway that lead out into the entertainment room. "Gotta talk to ya." He said as he stood with his coffee in hand.

Ichigo stood, scooping up his plate and coffee, following behind the male. He was unsure of what the two were gonna talk about, but he could feel as though it had to do with whatever it was that Grimmjow didn't say to his sister earlier.

When they were in the room, Grimmjow sat on a black lush leather couch. His form seemed a little tense to even be alone in the room with Ichigo; he let out a sigh showing that he was in fact tense. "I wanted to make sure that you're okay." He said calmly but in a low voice so that the others in the room over wouldn't hear. "When you came into my room last night, I don't know if it was a bad dream or what, but you seemed rather upset about something, and you were crying. You wouldn't tell me what was going on, so I just let it go. But I wanted to make sure you're okay."

Ichigo looked toward the male as he spoke, but once Grimmjow looked up from the depths of his coffee cup, Ichigo felt his eyes pull away to look anywhere but in Grimmjow's direction. He felt foolish to think that he'd just mistaken the doors and made his way into Grimmjow's room all on his own.

"Thank you Grimm, I'm okay now. I don't know why I would have done that. Might have been a nightmare. I don't remember though." He said with a shrug and a smile toward the male in front of him. Grimmjow looked him over.

"I don't believe you." He said bluntly, but he dropped it as he stood up and walked back toward the kitchen. Ichigo watched as the man walked off. He felt bad. He was lying. He felt like shit because he was still thinking about what Renji had done to him, and about how he hadn't noticed it sooner. He knew that he should have seen the signs, but he'd ignored them and it went on to hurt him.

His mind was also on Grimmjow. The man seemed to care about him, at least enough to ask if he was okay when he'd been caught crying. But why was it that he'd gone to Grimmjow for comfort and not Shinji or Nel? He didn't know for sure. But he could say that the larger male made him feel a sense of security when he was around. But now here he was, hiding and lying to the man because he didn't want to face what he was feeling and he was unsure if he would even be able to get over the fact that he'd been cheated on. But not just that. Being cheated on hurt for sure. But when the man you're with goes to the opposite sex, that's just a blow not many would be able to come back from so quickly. It said that there was something that he just didn't have that his partner wanted. Something he couldn't provide.

Ichigo felt his emotions starting to well up in his chest as he tried his best not to linger on those thoughts. He wanted so badly to just run upstairs and lock himself away to cry because of the emotions that bubbled in his chest. He wanted to cry, and he wanted to scream, he felt like was being crushed by weight that wasn't even there. He felt like he was being stabbed through the chest with a sword that wasn't tangible. The pain that it felt like was something he'd never thought he would experience.

But that wasn't all he felt. He felt rage. He wanted to scream in anger and break whatever it was that was in front of him. He wanted to get into a fight, and beat someone down. As he sat alone in that entertainment room, his fists gripped the air, knuckles turning white from the pressure.

He felt himself pull a sharp breath in before he heard someone call his name, his eyes shifted toward the door frame that lead into the kitchen from where he sat. Grimmjow stood there, his expression that of worry. "Ichi, tell me what's going on." It was more of a demand than a plea. But it still sounded weak and almost defeated. Ichigo knew that if he wasn't going to say anything then Grimmjow would probably drop the subject. But he wanted to say something. He needed to.

"I wanna hit something." He said softly, his anger shaking his voice slightly as he looked away from the other male. "I wanna break things, and I want to just hit something until I am out of energy." He said before looking up toward the other male. Grimmjow crossed his arms, nodding in understanding.

"I have just the thing." He said before he gave a wave for Ichigo to follow him. He walked back into the kitchen. Grimmjow grabbed the keys that were laying on top of the island a few feet from where Ichigo was originally sitting. "Hey Nel, can you do me a favor and clean out that storage room? I need it in a bit." He said before he wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulders, pulling him along.

"Sure, I can do that. But where are you going?" She asked as she looked over the situation. It was obvious that Ichigo was in a bad mood. But she didn't understand why clearing out their storage room would be able to help them at all. "And where should I put the stuff?" It was actually just stuff that they hadn't gotten around to unpacking yet since they had moved in. Sure living there for almost a month usually meant you were completely unpacked. But they were slow on the uptake of that.

"Just put it in my office for now." He said as he pulled Ichigo toward the front doors, telling him to just put on a pair of the boots that were laying by the door. Ichigo did as he was told, slipping his feet in a small pair of black combat boots. He thought it looked silly as he wore sweats over them, but didn't argue. There was obviously a reason for them. Grimmjow put on a similar pair.

They weren't able to hear whatever it was that Nel had said to them as Grimmjow closed the door behind them and locked the house up. "Where are we going?" Ichigo asked. The anger that was in his voice had calmed down now, leaving nothing but a weak defeated voice to linger.

"Nowhere special. But we're gonna be doing something that you're gonna love." Grimmjow told him as he got into the car, starting the vehicle up so that he could quickly turn on the heat and warm them up.

Ichigo moved to get into the car as well, buckling himself up before getting comfortable in the seat. The seat also began to warm his butt, making him shift slightly and look toward the blue haired male. He should have figured that the car had seat warmers. "You gotta hot ass?" Grimmjow more so questioned with a teasing tone.

"Is that why you can't keep your eyes or hands off it?" Ichigo shot back with a snarky tone. He knew that they were both just teasing one another. The banter seemed easy enough, and light on the atmosphere around them. It was easy to get along with the male it seemed. He wasn't too rough to deal with, and he was even good company to argue with when Ichigo need something of competition.

The two of them laughed before Grimmjow's voice was the first to die down. He didn't mind the comfortable silence between them. His driving provided both movement, and the light hum of the engine for a sample of volume.

This was about the time that Ichigo began to hum a tune that Grimmjow had never heard before. He was sure of that. But maybe it was something original that Ichigo made up himself. He didn't know, and he wasn't going to ask. Having the ginger humming in his car gave him a smile that showed he enjoyed this day so far. He wasn't going to spoil the pleasant sounds just because he wanted to know what the tune was.

When he pulled into a parking lot, Ichigo looked up at the building in front of them. It was a sports store. He looked to Grimmjow for an answer, raising his brow in question. But before he could speak said question, the blue haired male got out of the car and started toward the building.

Ichigo got out as well, having to up his pace quickly to catch up to Grimmjow. "What are we doing here?" He asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"We gotta get something." He said before giving his famous toothy grin. "Don't worry, it ain't gonna hurt, not you anyway."

"I'm not worried about it hurting, I'm just confused as to what we are going to be doing. And if it's not going to hurt me but it is going to hurt someone, who are we going to be hurting?"

"Then watch and learn. This is the best way to go about getting out yer frustration." Grimmjow said as he ruffled Ichigo's hair. The ginger was about to swat the hand away, but was too slow before it was gone back into the man's pocket. At the question of who they were going to hurt, Grimmjow looked toward him with a blank expression before he sighed, "No one you should care about. Just trust me will ya?"

"I trust you." Ichigo said softly as he too stuck his hands in his pockets. He had the uneasy feeling that they were somehow going to do something to cause pain to Renji. The man was an asshole and did cheat on Ichigo here, but the ginger didn't think he could bring himself to cause physical harm to the male. He was unsure about this. He didn't exactly know what to do with his hands as they walked through the store. Having them in his pockets felt boring, and he wanted to fidget, but there was nothing for him to toy with. So he just kept shifting around as he walked.

"Pick one out." Grimmjow said as they had stopped in an aisle. Ichigo looked to what the man was talking about. Seeing nothing but baseball bats lining the shelves, he looked to the blue haired male with confusion. "Pick one out." Grimm repeated as he waved his hand toward the bats. "But pick a wooden one." He added.

Ichigo looked them over, there were many different types of wooden bats, oak, mahogany, redwood, and many more. As Ichigo looked them over, he noticed one that he liked the look of. It was a beautiful light colored bat. Picking it up, he looked to Grimmjow for approval.

"Bamboo? Nice choice. Sturdy too. Alright, that the one you want?" Ichigo nodded in agreement, still confused as to what they would be doing. Next they headed toward another aisle of the store, looking at the sports glasses they had. Grimmjow picked out two pair of non-prescription glasses, just something to protect their eyes, before making sure one pair fit Ichigo, and the other fit himself. After that, they were on their way to check out.

Once they were done and paid for, they headed back out to the car. Stuffing the things in the trunk, Grimmjow made sure to quickly turn the heat back on as neither of them had grabbed a jacket, and it was still freezing outside.

"Still not going to tell me what it is we're doing?" Ichigo asked as he buckled himself in.

He was expecting a reply, but he wasn't expecting the man to completely ignore his question. "Are you still feeling your hangover? Or is it gone and done with now?" The way he spoke showed that he wasn't going to answer the question that Ichigo had asked.

"Fine, be that way." The Strawberry said with his arms crossed, his eyes looking out the window. He watched as the scenery went by. He had to admit though, that burger Shinji had made earlier had helped greatly with his hangover. Along with the headache medicine that he'd taken from Nel.

When they got back, Nnoitra was sitting on the front steps, a cigarette between his lips. "Hey Berry, nice clothes." He said with a chuckle at how Ichigo was wearing Grimmjow's sweats and long sleeved shirt.

The male stood up and held the front door open for the other two, allowing them to go in before him. "So who's pissed off?" Nnoitra asked as they made their way up the stairs, around the corner, and into the last room at the end of the hall.

"Ichigo." Was all Grimmjow replied with as he walked into a nearly empty room. The only things in the room were seven boxes that were taped shut, and a desk, empty bookcase, a few small glass tables, and a chair. Grimmjow turned to Ichigo before he grinned joyously as he lightly pushed Ichigo back out the door before he closed it behind the boy, effectively locking the male out of the room.

"What the hell Grimm!" Ichigo hollered through the door before he turned to a smiling Nel. He almost ran into her due to wanting to storm off when the blue haired male had essentially kicked him out of the room.

Nel just shook her head in amusement as she wrapped her arms around Ichigo and pulled him away. "Come on, let those two have their moment, you can come with me and get some more coffee." She said as she pulled the ginger down toward the kitchen again. When they got there, the two of them found Shinji, and Kensei. Kensei had looked rough, like he'd just woken up. They were holding a small bag of ice on Kensei's bruised knuckles.

"Holy shit Ken, what happened to your hand?" Ichigo questioned as he moved to asses the damage, he used a feather light touch to check it over, not wanting to cause any pain. "I think you might have broken a bone in your hand." Ichigo assessed as he gently placed the hand on the counter, putting the bag of ice back on the male's hand to stop any swelling. "We need to take you to the hospital to get an x-ray. This is what you get for punching something that hard headed." He said before he stood again, walking toward the door to lead the way, grabbing the white haired male's keys to drive.

"No Ichi." Shinji said as he made his way light footed to the ginger, "Baby, you are staying here. You need what Grimmjow has to offer. I'll drive Kensei to get an x-ray." He said before placing a pleasant kiss on Ichigo's cheek.

"Does everyone know what's going on except me?" The Berry asked looking around in confusion. The three in the kitchen looked to one another, as if confirming that they all knew. Then they looked back to Ichigo; Kensei of course said nothing, it was part of his personality. But to have Shinji bite his tongue was a surprise.

Nel moved over to the ginger as she placed her arms around his shoulders, placing her chin on one so she could whisper to him. "Don't worry Ichi, he's doing something that you're gonna have fun with I promise. He's done this for me before when I was really upset, and it was so much fun. No matter who you are, it's the perfect way of relieving stress." The way she said it almost sounded like the blue haired male had paid for a hooker for Ichigo. But he'd known better. At least, he hoped that wasn't the case.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said before he shook his head, pouring himself another cup of coffee. He was just about to take a sip of the bitter liquid until he heard a cough from the doorway. Looking over, he saw Nnoitra standing there, a piano tooth grin on his lips.

"Blue is waiting for you." He said calmly as he walked toward the ginger, snatching up the cup of coffee before Ichigo could even take a sip. Ichigo glared angrily at him before letting out a breath and walking away, mumbling something about how the man upstairs was ridiculous with his constant 'go away,' and 'come here.'

When Ichigo made it back to the door that he'd previously been locked out of, he noticed that Grimmjow was leaning against the closed door. His arms crossed, and the protective sports glasses adorn his face. He held his ever present signature grin on his lips as he held out the other pair of glasses for Ichigo. The male looked from the glasses to Grimmjow's azure blue eyes, gauging the look for any hint of what was going to happen.

With a sigh of frustration with having not been able to tell what the male was thinking, he took the glasses and put them on. "Will you tell me what we're doing now?" He demanded more than asked now. But Grimmjow just shrugged with indifference. Holding out the baseball bat that Ichigo had picked out earlier in the day, he held it to the ginger.

"I'll show you." He said as he held his hand out toward the door as though saying that Ichigo were allowed to go inside.

With curiosity written into his features, Ichigo pushed the glasses up onto his eyes and took the bat from the man. With a steady hand, he pushed the door open before stepping into the room. What he saw, saying surprised would be an understatement of what he walked in on. The room was filled with glass figurines, crystal drinking glasses, china plates and bowls, a few beautifully designed snow-globes, even a few porcelain statues.

"What is all this?" Ichigo asked, turning to face Grimmjow who had also walked into the room, this time leaning on the door from the inside. He'd closed it behind him; Ichigo watched as he reached down and locked the door, locking them inside the room.

"You are not allowed to leave this room as long as there is still at least one piece in this room that is still intact." The look on Grimmjow's face told Ichigo that he wasn't joking. But he felt himself laugh anyway.

"You're telling me to break everything here? There must be hundreds of dollars worth of glass in here. That china set looks expensive too!" He said with a laugh, running his hand through his hair. "I'm not breaking such expensive stuff." He said as he held the bat out toward Grimmjow. But the man just stood there, arms crossed, brow raised as though he were asking if Ichigo was really telling him no.

"Than I guess we're gonna be here a while." He said with a shrug. He didn't take the bat, and just made himself even more comfortable while leaning against the door. "I'm not kidding. You're angry; so instead of waiting to blow up on someone, take your anger out here." He said with a nod toward the room.

"No Grimm, I'm not breaking your stuff!" Ichigo said in a louder voice now. "I'm not gonna break stuff just because I'm mad. And yes, I admit it alright? I'm mad!" Ichigo was getting louder and louder with each word. He could feel the rage that had subsided slightly from earlier boiling back up in his chest. Just the mention of him being angry about something made the flame in his chest build.

He felt like there was pressure weighing down his chest, his lungs felt heavy, as though he wasn't able to take in air. His blood felt cold all around his body, except when it was pumping through his heart. His chest felt warm, hot even. He felt as though his eyes were stinging, his heart beat pumped faster than ever before, and his knuckles turned white on the grip of the bat. "Just because I'm angry, hell I'm pissed off at Renji, but just because of that you want me to smash your shit? You want to see me pissed off?" He was outright yelling now, but the smile never faltered from Grimmjow's lips.

"Damn right I do. Get pissed, fuck just get to your boiling point and then let loose. Go crazy, don't think just swing!" Grimmjow demanded in a loud voice aimed back at the ginger. "He fucked you over, he cheated on you and lied to you! He used you and then spit it back in your face!" He hollered. Grimmjow could see the color of Ichigo's features change from their usual tanish color to that of beat red with anger. He knew that pissing someone off could have the repercussion of having them take the bat and swing at him, but he was also sure that they would rather have the satisfaction of smashing things with a satisfying shattering sound.

"Fuck!" Ichigo screamed as he held his arms straight down toward the floor; bat still in one hand. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He screamed more, his knuckles were stark white now as he finally moved the bat to both hands, the tip of the wood pointed downward. The rage was filling him, and Grimmjow's antagonizing did nothing to subside it in the least. But he knew that that was what the man wanted. He wanted Ichigo to get mad. He wanted him to boil.

"Fuck!' He screamed at the top of his lungs one last time as he swung the bat hard. He didn't aim at anything in particular on the table that was in front of him, but he felt it connect with something. Something heavy. Hearing the shatter of glass, and watching as the pieces flew toward the opposing wall, he watched as he noticed there was water with the glass. He'd broken a snow-globe that was on the table. But he didn't stop, he swung it again in the opposite direction, aiming this time, he cleaved the head off a garden gnome that sat at the corner of the table. Each time he swung, he'd scream the same word, over and over.

"Fuck!" He screamed again as he turned from the table after smashing only half the things there; he hit the bookshelf, on the top shelf. A china plate shattered with the impact, and the bat bounced back from hitting the shelf. He swung again and smashed the shelf itself, causing it to collapse onto the shelf below it, breaking a few things there. But he didn't stop. He moved across the room, his blood still boiling and his anger still seething.

"Fuck him! I hate him! Argh!" He screamed before swinging the bat into the head of a porcelain doll that looked like a collector would have loved it. Would have. The head shattered, sending pieces to the side colliding with other glass pieces, causing them to break too. "That selfish cheating ape! He thinks he can fucking cheat on me then just come crawling back!" He screamed as he slammed the bat down into a glass table, shattering it along with a few of the pieces there.

As he swung again, he felt it connect with a heavy glass dragon statue, a piece flying toward him, he didn't even flinch as the piece sliced across his cheek, he just swung again at another piece, screaming vulgarities over and over. Insult after insult. But the more he swung, the more he felt himself calming. When he'd started, adrenaline had pumped into his veins as though it were natural. But now, the rush was coming down, and his heart was beginning to calm to a regular pulse. But he wasn't there quite yet. There was still one thing he'd left unscathed so far. A large glass sculpture was sitting on the desk. It was of three monkeys, each one holding their hands over a different piece. The signature sculpture of _Hear no evil, Speak no evil, and See no evil._ In one last rush, he swung the bat over his head before repeatedly swinging it down on the piece. He hit it so many times that he'd lost count and each shard that was left were sure to be ground to sand.

Once his adrenaline was expended, he felt his knees grow weak. "Ahhh!" He screamed out one last time before his legs gave out and he hit the floor, kneeling before the desk he'd just beat the crap out of. He felt glass under his knees, digging into his skin. But he didn't care, once the anger had fully subsided, he felt another emotion come in replace of it, and he couldn't stop as tears burst from his eyes.

His sobs were loud, so loud that Grimmjow was sure that Nel and Nnoitra would hear them. But he didn't stop the male. He knew that the emotions Ichigo were feeling had to get out or he would make himself sick from them. He stood there, eyes never leaving the male as he watched on. His expression stern, as well as concerned. He wanted to comfort the other, but also he didn't want to step in and make it so that Ichigo became reliant on him for solace.

The bat lay on the floor next to Ichigo, forgotten. The Berry's hands were sure to be sore from how hard he'd gripped the bat, and his hands were even bleeding from his palms from the repeated beating he'd given the furniture, having caused the bat to vibrate in his hand, and the wood had become similar to sandpaper, pulling skin off with each swing. Ichigo didn't care. He didn't feel the pain.

After about twenty minutes of sitting there, Ichigo had finally calmed down to where he wasn't crying now. But he still sat there, his eyes downcast toward the floor. Finally he spoke up, "Grimm." He said softly, his voice hoarse from all the screaming.

"Yeah Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked in a similarly soft tone. Unlocking the door, and pulling it open, he left it ajar for when he would leave the room. Moving across the room toward the emotionally worn male, his boots he'd put on earlier crunching over the broken glass. He stopped behind Ichigo's crumpled form.

"I can't stand." The orangette said before he tilted his head back, looking toward the ceiling. His eyes then shifted to look at Grimmjow, looking at him like that made the blue haired male look upside-down.

"I figured." Grimmjow said as he leaned down, scooping the male up in his arm bridal style. "Come on. Time to get you cleaned up." He said as he headed out of the room. He didn't say anything else as he headed down the stairs, headed toward the kitchen.

"Grimm." Ichigo whispered softly as they made it to the bottom of the stairs. He was looking down at his hands, but his eyes then shifted upward toward the blue haired male's features. Grimmjow just raised a brow, letting out a soft hum with a questioning tone. "Thanks." Ichigo said as he lightly reached up, placing his hand on the man's cheek and placing a soft thankful kiss on the man's lips.

After that light kiss, Ichigo looked back down to his hands that he'd pulled into his lap. He didn't see the smile that graced Grimmjow's lips, and his face was a light pink color for the action he'd just performed.

"Anytime Berry." Grimmjow said as he made it to the kitchen. Both Nel and Nnoitra were sitting at the island, talking, but when the boys walked in they went silent to look over the result of the outrage that seethed form their orange haired friend earlier. They could tell just by looking at him that he was worn out. Despite having woken up only three hours before, he looked tired.

The two of them didn't say anything as Nel stood up and grabbed a small first aid kit from the cabinets. "You do this a lot don't you. By the looks of that kit anyway." Ichigo whispered out as he was placed in a seated position on top of the island. The three of them chuckled before looking at one another. Grimmjow just nodded to the ginger.

"Yeah, we do. Whenever something bad happens, we go and smash some stuff." He said before pulling the glasses off Ichigo's face, and then his own. This was when Ichigo actually looked over himself. He'd noticed that the piece of the dragon had scratched his face. But he didn't know how deep it was. The adrenaline earlier was pumping through him so much that his pain receptors were basically turned off. It was only when Grimmjow began to wipe away the blood from his cheek that he saw just how much it was bleeding. The rage went from clean white to almost solid crimson from the amount of blood on his face. But that wasn't all. The long sleeved shirt he wore was also cut up, and a few areas were stained with blood. He didn't even feel when he'd been cut on the arms.

"Sorry about your shirt." He said when he looked down at himself.

Grimmjow chuckled, "You just smashed almost two thousand dollars worth of glass things, and you're worried about a shirt?" He asked before shaking his head. He let Nel clean and dress the wound on the Berry's cheek as he moved to clean and bandage the cuts on his arms. A satisfied sigh came from Grimmjow now, "Your hands are gonna hurt for a few days. Might be difficult to hold a pencil."

Ichigo shrugged at the notion that he wouldn't be able to write. "Doesn't matter. It was worth it." He said before he heard the clink of the wooden bat he'd used earlier being placed next to him. He looked down at it then to the one who brought it down from the room. He didn't even realize that Nnoitra had moved from his seat. "Are you telling me to smash something else?" He asked with a laugh.

Nnoitra laughed as well, everyone in the room did before Grimmjow spoke up, "no Ichi. That's your bat. It's yours for whenever you get upset. Come on over and smash some shit." He said with a grin.

Ichigo moved to grab it, but trying to grip it caused pain to coarse through his hands. "Yeah, later on that one." He said with a chuckle. Nel just snickered before taking gauze wraps, and anti-bacterial cream. She made sure his hands were clean before putting the cream on his palms and bandaging them up.

"Don't worry. It won't take long to heal." She said before kissing his non-injured cheek. "Just no jacking off for a while." She said, not caring that his face went beat red from embarrassment.

"N-Nel!" He cried out before stammering. He couldn't get the words out of his mouth as he heard a girlish gasp come from the doorway.

"Ichi-baby what did you do?!" Shinji had apparently made it back to Grimmjow's house, his boyfriend right behind him with a splint on his hand.

Ichigo didn't have time to say a word before Shinji came rushing over to check him three times over to make sure he was still breathing. The blonde was near tears as he saw Ichigo's cuts and bandages. Nel had to smack the feminine male a few times to make sure he didn't try to uncover any of the wounds. Ichigo was just laughing the whole time, laughing so hard that tears were coming from his eyes. "Still worth it Berry?" Grimmjow asked, leaning close to him so that when Ichigo turned to face him, they were a mere six inches apart from kissing.

Ichigo's lips grew into a Cheshire grin, "Oh yeah."

* * *

 **Can I just say, that when I write my own emotions tend to be very similar to that of the characters I write about. It's the only way I know how to explain how they're feeling. So when he was raging, I'm here sitting in my dark ass room, writing everything and my own blood was boiling with rage. I feel so drained from just writing an angry scene.**

 **Hope you liked it! Please leave me a review, follow, and/or favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do apologize for the long wait everyone. I've been feeling highly unmotivated and somewhat fell into a depression. But do not fret! I was still writing whenever I was able to piece my thoughts together. And this was the outcome. It a little short, sorry. But it's here!**

* * *

"Ichi-baby, are you sure you don't need my help?" Shinji asked as he sat on the ginger's bed. His question was directed toward the Berry being able to shower as his hands were still bandaged.

"Shin, god no. Please. Drop it. I'm perfectly capable to taking a shower by myself." He said before turning his back to his friend, heading into the bathroom. The day before, he'd hurt his hands thanks to the baseball bat that now sat askew on his bed. His hands felt raw now, still hurting when he gripped things. But he was able to move them.

Having made it back earlier in the morning, Ichigo had Shinji drive him home, and now the blonde was waiting around making sure that Ichigo was actually capable of working through the minor injuries that he'd had. He also helped Ichigo clear out all things Renji related from his home, deciding that it was a good time to take out the trash.

Standing in front of the sink, Ichigo hissed softly as he peeled the gauze wrap from his left hand, the wounds sticking to the wrap as it was pulled away. The anti-bacterial cream that Nel had used also seemed to cause the gauze to stick to his wounds, making it also difficult to remove without tearing open the scabs once more. "Shiiiiiit." He hissed out again as he pulled it completely off his hand. Looking over the injury, he left out a thankful sigh that the wrap was off. But then came the other hand.

Same as the first, the wrap was stuck to the wound, causing it to reopen in places that it tugged at. He looked it over for a moment before shaking off a chill that ran through him at the sight; the skin looked like someone took sandpaper to it. The bat had made the skin raw, bleeding in a few places. He quickly went ahead to remove the rest of the bandages that covered his arms and the one on his cheek. He looked the cut on his cheek over in the mirror, checking to see how it looked. Nel had to stick the wound close because it was deep enough that it wouldn't stop bleeding. It was sure to scar.

 _Battle scars_ as Grimmjow had called it; Ichigo grinned to himself in the mirror, causing a sting of pain to shoot through the cut. The stitches pulled at the skin, allowing a small drop of blood to seep out as the dried blood split.

Letting out a chuckle, Ichigo moved to drop the rest of his clothes, being sure to only use the tips of his fingers to pull each article off as those were the only parts of his hands that were not in pain.

His mood had lightened tremendously after having smashed all of that room's contents. Throughout the whole of the day no one cared that the room was a mess of broken glass, they left the door open to show the world how Ichigo's rampage had played out.

Ichigo eased the water on, slowly moving the nozzle to the hot position. He waited for the temperature to heat to something more comfortable than the icy cold stream that always seemed to present itself. When the water was in a comfortable range for him, he stepped into the shower, letting the water wash over his sore and injured form. His skin stung where there were the small cuts, allowing the water to cleanse each one. He didn't mind the slight stinging, but as the water cascaded down his form, he felt the trickle of water move down his arm, running over his palm. The warmth of the water bit at the wounds, stinging violently as he hissed back in pain. With the heat of the water, and the simple fact that something came into contact with the open wounds, the burning stinging sensation made him want to bite his tongue so he wouldn't start a slur of vulgarities.

Lifting his hands palms up, he let the water pool before he flipped his hands, to allow the water to fall. Shaking the appendages as though that would make the pain go away Ichigo let out a defeated sigh before looking for shampoo. He felt gross again, having gone two nights and a day without a shower did that. He was however reluctant to use shampoo as he had to use his hands.

Maybe it would be better if Shinji were there. He quickly shook that thought from his head. He wasn't going to allow something so trivial to make him feel like an invalid. He would power through. When he squeezed some of the new shampoo into his hand, he hissed out as the soap came in contact with his wounds. It burned excrutionaly.

"Shit." He whispered out as he started to lather the soap into his hair, feeling the pain grow from the rubbing. But he didn't stop. Just because it hurt didn't mean having a wound be cleaned out would be a bad thing.

Ichigo took a while longer than he usually did in the shower as his wounds seemed to slow his movements so they wouldn't hurt as much. When he walked out, he noticed that Shinji had laid down across his bed, arms outstretched toward the ceiling with his phone between his hands.

"Shin, feel like getting me something to wear?" The ginger asked as he walked out of the bathroom, still a little wet from the shower, towel wrapped around his waist. He didn't even bother to take off his towel to dry himself before he lay on the bed next to the blonde, rubbing his wet hair against the male who seemed to ignore his question.

"Ehhh! Ichigo you're wet!" Shinji shrieked as he nearly made a long jump record for how far he moved in that millisecond. The laughter that left Ichigo's throat was wholly that of enticing joy. He was as happy as he ever was, and the sight of it made Shinji smile as well. "Hey Ichi-baby." Shinji called as he started looking through drawers for something that would look good on his friend.

"Yeah?"

"You're still smiling." He said before tossing a pair of purple silk shorts toward his friend before a pair of black jeans flew his way as well. Shinji of course had that ever so sweet smile on his lips as he noted his friend's joy. "Big Blue has been a good influence on ya." He said before turning to the closet, looking for a good shirt to match the pants. Of course nearly everything Ichigo had matched with black jeans, there wasn't a single color that didn't match black.

"I guess." Ichigo commented as he eased himself into the shorts, then the pants. It was difficult as he was still somewhat wet from his shower. But it didn't deter him for long.

Finally picking a blue colored shirt, Shinji held it up for the other to see. "I think you look good in blue." He said with a teasing smile. Ichigo just shook his head, knowing exactly what the man meant, he raised a brow asking if that was the way he wanted to word his statement. "Okay fine, blue would look good in you." He corrected before tossing the hanger with the blue colored button-down shirt toward the orangette.

The two of them laughed at their own silly antics as Ichigo managed to undo the buttons before slipping his arms through. He couldn't however button the shirt when it was on. So Shinji had to do so, as well as rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. "But it's still good to see you smiling again." The blonde's tone was soft and affectionate as he helped Ichigo get his jacket on.

"Thanks Shin, I am happier after yesterday. It really did help. Sorta." He said the last part as he lifted his hands to show what he meant. It sorta helped cuz his brain was working again, but his hands were a little less than they originally were. Laughing he shrugged, "It was worth it." He added before working on wrapping his hands once more. He used the tips of his fingers to wrap his hands. Shinji placed a white bandage on his cheek as well to hide the stitches.

The piano tooth grin that Shinji gave was usually creepy, this time was no different, "Ichi-baby, when are you going to confess?" He asked once he sat back down on the bed.

Ichigo thought about his question. Did he really need to confess? He remembered that he'd kissed the blue haired male after his newest anger management treatment. "Shin, there's nothing to confess." He said plainly, checking himself over in the mirror as to make sure he was presentable.

Once he saw that he was indeed acceptable to be out in public, Ichigo moved away from the mirror, chewing on the inside of his uninjured cheek. He wasn't sure he was ready for another relationship. Hell, he wasn't even ready for what was happening today! He remembered back nearly twelve hours prior. The dread was still waiting to hit him.

 _Late in the night when Ichigo had gotten a phone call from his father. The man was overly excited about something, and he just seemed to be rambling when Ichigo had answered the phone. Nothing seemed to come out clearly from the man. That was about the time that there was a loud groan from him, and the person on the phone switched._

" _Ichigo." His younger sister called out. Of course Karin was the one to stop his father's rambling and actually speak in a tone he could understand._

" _Karin, hey what's the sudden call for and what is dad saying?" Ichigo asked, he looked around the room that he sat in with his friends. He was sitting in Grimmjow and Nel's home, and they were all crowded around in the entertainment room watching as Nnoitra got his ass handed to him in smash bros by everyone else in the room. The game was made easier since there could be eight people playing at once._

" _Dammit Nel! I thought we were supposed to gang up on Grimmjow!" Nnoitra called out angrily._

" _No way! Grimmy is easy for me to take out alone. I just want to get the rest of you out of the way first!"_

" _Sorry to call you so late Ichigo. But it sounds like you're with friends anyway so I'll make this short. We just left the house and should be there by noon tomorrow." She said before there was the sound of his father screaming about something illegible from how far his sister's foot must have been down the man's throat._

" _Wait, you guys are coming here?!" Ichigo bit out in surprise, everyone in the room looked at him as he'd stood up, "what do you mean you're coming here?"_

" _Didn't you read the email dad sent you? He was saying something about a conference out that way for doctors or something like that, and he is a guest speaker there. So he decided to bring Yuzu, Jinta, Toshiro and me with so that we can see you while he's there."_

 _Ichigo scrambled to search his bag for his laptop, "hold on what? I didn't get the email!" He said as he opened the computer up to his emails, searching for one that had his father's name attached to the by-line. When he finally found it, he opened the message to skim through it. "This says that the conference is in six days! Why are you guys coming early?"_

" _I don't know! I asked the same thing! But he wants to so we've already left. We're all in the car already so get your shit together!" His sister snapped before the line went dead. She hung up on him._

Looking at the clock that was on his stove, Ichigo sighed. He still had another half hour till his sister had said they would arrive. He was nervous because of this. He wasn't sure how things would turn out with his father as the man seemed rather insane.

Isshin loved almost all of Ichigo's friends. But when he met Renji, he instantly hated the male, and even went so far as to threaten the male's manhood if he'd ever hurt Ichigo. Now the Berry had to go and tell his family that he and Renji broke up, and that he found another guy that he likes? That wouldn't end well he was sure.

"Baby don't worry. I'm sure that Papa would love to meet Big Blue." Shinji said as he sat on the kitchen counter, watching as Ichigo paced back and forth. He knew that was what Ichigo was thinking about, so making sure that Ichigo knew that everything would be okay was top priority for now.

"I know he'll want to meet him. But what am I supposed to tell him about Renji? And he's going to instantly assume that Grimmjow and I are an item!" He said frantically before raising his hand to show off his injury and pointing at it to make sure Shinji understands what he's to say next. "And this! Oh don't get me started on this. When he sees this he's gonna worry even more."

"Ichi-baby, I promise your dad isn't that bad. Besides, he'll love Grimmjow. Blue is wonderful for you. It'd take an idiot to not see that." The blonde said before pulling out his phone to send a message to Kensei telling him what was going to be happening that night.

"Shinji." Ichigo blatantly stopped pacing, giving him a blank stare as though asking him who he was talking about.

Shinji looked at the blank expression and let it sink in. "You're right. We should warn Grimmjow." He said before looking back to his phone to try and send a message to the blue haired male.

"Oh no!" Ichigo called, snatching the phone from the blonde and running from him so he wouldn't be able to grab it back. Ichigo was positive that if they tried to warn Grimmjow about how his father was, than the blue haired male would probably try to meet him and then teasing Ichigo for how insane his family was.

"Ichi! Give me my phone back I gotta warn Grimmy!" Shinji called as he chased after Ichigo into the living room, Ichigo jumped over the back of the couch, landing on the cushions before stepping onto the wooden coffee table. He stepped off the table onto a swivel chair next to his computer desk before the piece spun around, he was now facing Shinji, his foot on the back of the chair, the phone raised high in the air.

"I am not letting you say anything to Grimmjow. He is not going to be meeting my family, and I am not even going to mention him around my father! I do that and I'll never hear the end of it!" Ichigo said as he stared at his friend who hand his hands on the back of the couch, looking as though he were ready to make a run at the ginger. But Ichigo watched and waited, his reaction time was nothing to sneeze at, he'd trained with Kensei as much as he was allowed to and it helped him out when it came to fighting.

"But Ichi I'm positive that he wouldn't do anything too embarrassing. Just give him a chance baby, he'll be a good guy." Shinji said, his lips straining to keep a serious expression that he couldn't actually hold. His lips tilted up at the edges, forming a slight smirk.

"You don't even believe yourself!" Ichigo said as he moved to place the phone on top of the bookshelf that stood next to his computer desk.

"Ichi-baby. You know I can't reach that." Shinji said before he pouted.

"I know. And that's why I put it there. So you can't get it." Ichigo watched as his friend sighed and turned, walking back into Ichigo's room. The ginger raised a brow, "He gave up way too easily." He mumbled to himself before he heard his door close.

There was a brief silence before he heard Shinji talking, "Hey Big Blue!" Ichigo's eyes widened before he searched his pockets. Finding that they were empty he jumped down from the chair and raced toward his bedroom, running into the door quite literally as he tried to open it. Finding that it was locked, he'd ran into the wooden divider. "Oh geez, Ichi-baby don't be so loud I'm on the phone!"

"You're on my phone you ass!" Ichigo screamed through the door, "Now open this door before I show you the true meaning of a Columbian Necktie!"

"Anyway Grimmy, Ichigo's dad and sisters are coming to town, they're going to be here in probably about fifteen minutes. I was wondering if I could cook us all a fantastic dinner at your place tonight?" Ichigo was now on the verge of ripping the door down. "That's okay? Great! That's right, I'll get all the ingredients. Umm, there should be five of them, apparently Ichigo said that his sisters are bringing their boyfriends. Yeah so eleven people. Alright, see ya then." Shinji said before he unlocked the bedroom door, opening it to find a red faced Ichigo standing there.

"I should kill you." He said menacingly before snatching his phone from the blonde, handing the male back his own. "I can't believe you did that." He growled out before letting out a sigh. He was not looking forward to the idea of Grimmjow meeting his psychotic father.

"Oh don't worry. I can play a buffer for Isshin. Not to mention Karin is going to be there too."

"I hate you." He growled out before turning and walking into the living room before dropping his form onto the couch as though he were tired. Letting out a sigh as he thought about what was to come next. He had just met Grimmjow a few weeks prior. He just broke up with Renji two days after meeting Grimmjow. And to make things more agonizing, Shinji was trying to incite a relationship between them. It was becoming too much for him to handle in one month. And to make matters worse, he was sure that his lunatic of a father would also agree with Shinji. He would also tell Ichigo that he liked Grimmjow, he was sure. But that of course would be after the hundred and one questions that he was sure to ask upon meeting the male.

The playful smile on Shinji's lips grew wider now. "No you don't, you love me!" Shinji exclaimed as he moved and sat next to the ginger. Ichigo's eyes shifted in the blonde's direction before he felt a small smile tilt his lips upward. Shinji was right, he didn't actually hate the blonde, but he would still say so for the moment due to the other's seemingly annoying need to butt into his life.

Ichigo's eyes moved to the ceiling, his head tilting backward to rest against the couch. He made no sound as his eyes lingered on the one spot he'd chose. His mind was blank, void of any kind of thought; he had so much going on that he didn't know what to work through first. He was dealing with his breakup with Renji, but it was now easier and a whole lot less stressful after having Grimmjow help him. Then there was that little problem. He liked Grimmjow. But he didn't know if he was able to tell the male. Sure he'd kissed him, but that was as a thanks for helping him. He had feelings for the blue haired male, but he didn't know very much about Grimmjow to want to be with him. How would he know that the man was good for him or not?

Not to mention, while he was going through all of this with his love life, he was also still in school. He wasn't even sure he would be able to juggle a real relationship along with how busy he was working at the diner and going to school.

He finally began to admit it a few hours prior to this moment, that his relationship with Renji wasn't exactly possible to classify as a real relationship. The male ditched him more than he'd actually come around. He used Ichigo for money, and didn't do anything in return. He even went so far as to tell Ichigo that he'd loved him, despite going and cheating on him, with a woman no less.

As this final thought came to present itself in Ichigo's mind, his hand tightened on the faux leather of the couch, causing that annoying sound of the material resisting his grip. Shinji looked over to Ichigo with a raised brow, his eyes going to the Berry's hand that was white-knuckled on the material of the couch.

"Ichi-bab-" There was a knock at the door before Shinji was able to ask if the male was okay.

Ichigo let out a sigh before he pushed himself up off the couch. Moving toward the door, Ichigo opened it to a man who looked as though he was about to bawl his eyes out when he saw the ginger. Ichigo instinctively moved to the side as his father jumped at him in an attempt to tackle the male to the floor; "My wonderful son!" He screamed as he face-planted into the floor. "I see your reflexes haven't dulled since moving out. I am proud of you my son!" Isshin screamed as he moved to get up before he felt a solid foot being planted into his back.

"Hey Ichigo." Karin said as she moved into his apartment, her duffle bag over her shoulder. Ichigo looked at her before reaching down to give her a quick 'bro-hug' sort of embrace before he let her pass into his apartment.

"Nii-chan!" Yuzu called as she jumped from the doorway over their father's limp body, and into Ichigo's arms. The girl was certainly excited to see him, and he was just as happy to see her as well. "You have got to tell me how you've been! You've been eating enough right?" She asked in a motherly tone.

There was a quante laugh coming from behind him; Shinji poked his head around the corner, "Of course he's been eating right. I didn't move out here for nothing after all." He said with a piano-tooth grin. Yuzu's eyes lit up even more as she saw the blonde, letting go of her brother to run over to Shinji to give him a hug as well.

Ichigo shook his head before he looked to the door once again. Two young men were standing there, one a little more awkward than the other. "Hey Toshiro, how's it been going? Come on in." Ichigo said waving the white haired male into the apartment. The short male nodded in thanks before walking through the threshold.

"Sorry for the intrusion. I've been doing well. I was actually just accepted into the same University that you're in." He said with a triumphant smirk, as though it were the easiest thing to do to get into said school. Ichigo nodded in approving surprise.

"Nice, nice." He said with congratulations. He then turned to the other male that stood on the other side of the doorframe. "And you must be Jinta. I've heard quite a bit about you from Yuzu." Ichigo said with his hand outstretched. "Nice to meet you."

"All good I hope?" Jinta asked in response to being told he was talked about, he shook the older male's hand with a polite nod. "Thank you for having us. I've heard quite a bit about you too, I feel like I already know you." He said before Ichigo waved him toward the living room.

"Well it's good to know I don't have to go into detail when introducing myself." Ichigo closed the door, leaving his father's limp form on the floor in the walkway of the entrance.

"So where's Renji Ichigo?" Karin questioned as she plopped down onto the couch, Toshiro sat next to her with one hand in his pocket while the other was on his phone, typing away at some sort of message. Karin put her feet up on the coffee table as though she had lived there along with her brother.

"He's been gone for two weeks now." Ichigo said with a sigh before heading into the kitchen. "You guys want anything to drink?"

There was silence for a moment before there was the sound of feet pounding against the floor. Isshin came into the walkway leading to the kitchen. "What happened? I'm going to kill him!" Ichigo looked to his father with a raised brow before turning away, shaking his head.

"I dropped him. Why do you assume that he did something so wrong?"

"Because Ichi-nii, you were nearly d-"

"Okay Karin! That's enough of that now." Shinji said as he placed a hand over the girl's mouth, effectively making her quiet down. The girl's eyes looked upward toward the blonde who stood behind her, a glare presenting itself.

Swatting the hand away, she turned to face the blonde, "What the hell Shinji? Don't go covering people's mouths when they're talking it's rude!"

Toshiro bumped her shoulder with his own, "I don't think he was trying to be rude. Just getting you to stop talking about a touchy subject." He whispered to her in a slightly serious tone.

Karin looked to the snow haired boy before her eyes shifted to her brother. Ichigo seemed fine from the conversation. But she knew why Shinji wanted her to stop now too. Just because he was fine now, doesn't mean he's happy about talking about the subject. With a sigh, she sat normally in her seat once again, "Whatever." She mumbled out.

"Okay! Well I got a special surprise for you guys! I'm going to be cooking you all dinner tonight! Along with some of Ichigo and my friends. We're gonna go to their place if that's okay because they have a bigger house than this little ramshackle of a home." Shinji said with joy as he tilted his head to the side, not even caring that he just insulted his best friend's home.

"Hey!" Ichigo called, a humorless expression presented itself.

"No offence Baby." Shinji said as he turned and headed off toward the ginger's bedroom. "I just gotta grab my jacket and we can go! Oh! I forgot to mention that I already spoke with Nel, Ichigo, your family is allowed to stay there since they have so many rooms." Shinji explained as he went around the corner.

Ichigo raised a brow, he didn't remember Shinji talking with Nel. But if the blonde said he did than he probably did. Shinji almost never lied unless it was something trivial, or something that would be considered betraying his friends if he told the truth. He wanted to question when the male spoke to her about this, but for the moment he would let it slide. He wouldn't argue the arrangements. He didn't have enough room for everyone in his own place, there were just too many people in his apartment for everyone to sleep comfortably. Ichigo had originally figured that they would all be getting a hotel room.

But the more he thought on the matter, the more dread came into his heart on the situation. Isshin, staying at Grimmjow's was going to be difficult. He didn't think it would end well with his father, the insane man that he was. And Grimmjow, the male that has been trying to get into his pants for the past month. What could go wrong, right?

As the lot of them began to move about, Ichigo watched as they all were headed toward the door once again. Grabbing his coat, the ginger followed without much thought. He still wasn't sure how the day was going to play out for him.

When they were all out front of the door, waiting for Shinji to come back out, Isshin was gaping at everything over the edge of the railing. The ground was covered in a blanket of snow, the roads' edges frozen over. There were a few cars in the parking lot that had a blanket covering them as well. Ichigo moved to stand next to his father, looking over the edge of the railing as well.

"So Ichigo," his father's voice was in that serious tone that seemed not to fit his personality. "What happened to your hands, and your cheek; does it have anything to do with that Renji guy?" He questioned quietly.

Ichigo looked to his bandaged hands. "It's a long story." He sighed out before his eyes shifted toward Yuzu, who was talking with Shinji as he'd just come out of the apartment, using his spare key to lock the door. "I'll explain it to you later."

* * *

 **Please favorite, follow, and/or review! Reviews make me feel better about my work and it helps push me forward.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone who has left me a wonderful review, and thank you all who follow along with this story, y'all are the kind of people I write for!**

* * *

"Oh my god Ichi, your sister is just the most adorable thing ever!" Nel squealed as she held onto Yuzu as though she were a precious gem someone would try to steal, squishing their cheeks together. "She's so sweet and so cute." She added as she hugged the younger girl. Yuzu was hugging Nelliel back, a mirroring expression on her features as she too squealed about how beautiful the green haired girl was. The two were peas in a pod it seemed.

Karin on the other hand, stood next to Grimmjow, arms crossed, hip stuck to the right as she raised a brow looking at the two. "Ya know…" She started, but her words didn't finish.

"I know…" Grimmjow responded in a serious tone. He held almost the same pose aside from the hip; his posture was straight.

"I don't…" Karin added, her eyes shifting toward the blue haired male that towered over her.

"Me neither…" He agreed. It seemed the two had already learned shorthand with their words. These two as well, two peas.

Ichigo watched as both his family, and his new friends were all getting along so well. He hoped that it would be able to stay like this for as long as possible. That was until of course, he heard loud footsteps causing a commotion behind him. He turned quickly to see his father flying through the air, foot aimed toward the ginger's gut. "Ichiiiigooooooo!" His father screamed as he flew passed his son, who easily dodged the attack.

The occupants of the room all watched as the old man flew into the living room, landing hard on the wooden floor. The silence of everyone weighed on Ichigo's patience. His father was both embarrassing and unbearable. His irritation showed immediately as he stomped his way over to his father, towering above the man who laid on his back. "Ichigo my boy! Your skills haven't dulled in all this time! I'm proud of you!" His father said enthusiastically before there was a foot planted into his face. Ichigo stomped a few more times before he just left his foot holding his father's head to the floor.

"You're fucking insane you goat faced geezer." He sneered. "You're a guest in this house, what if you were to break something? Not to mention you're single-handedly making it look like my family as a whole has a few screws loose. Now, you are going to behave, you got it?" He growled out before he took his foot back; only just noticing that he was also causing a scene in the living room of his friends' home.

Looking around the room to see everyone's face all contorted into that of confusion; aside from Grimmjow's, whose only showed that of amusement, Ichigo bit his lip and felt his cheeks heat to that of a light blush.

"Ouch son, that actually kinda hurt my nose." His father said, rubbing his nose as though he were checking to make sure it was still in the correct position.

"Shut up." Ichigo said as he turned sharply and walked toward the kitchen where he knew Shinji and Kensei would be. Shinji had been there since the moment they had arrived, only ten minutes prior.

Both Jinta and Toshiro walked passed him toward the living room; they had told everyone that they would pull their bags into the rooms they would be staying in. Both of Ichigo's sisters were sharing a room, while the two boys shared the room that he'd stayed in the night he was drunk. He was sure that the two of them actually wanted to each have a room with one of his sisters, but he knew that his father would have none of that. But since there weren't enough rooms for everyone to each have one, Grimmjow informed them that the couch actually had a pull out bed so his father would have something to sleep on as well. Originally the boyfriends of Yuzu and Karin had said they would sleep down there on the couch, but Isshin had denied that as well.

At least he had the decency to take the couch himself when he was intruding. Then again he did also mention that he wouldn't be around as much as he would have liked to have been since he was going to be working with other doctors at the local hospital while they set up everything for the conference.

As the night progressed, the lot of them began to talk more and more, Ichigo's sisters getting along well with Grimmjow and Nel, the two boys that accompanied them had mostly talked with each other, although Toshiro seemed to be more adamant with talking to anyone other than Jinta. The two seemed to reluctantly get along, as though they didn't like one another at all, just putting up with one another for their girlfriends' sakes. Ichigo's father had left the room, sitting in the dining room with a laptop in front of him. He seemed to be on the phone most of the night, his idiotic demeanor gone now.

Sitting at the kitchen island alongside Kensei, Ichigo sat with his nose in his homework. His medical textbook open to his right, a laptop to the left of him, his notebook in the middle. He chatted with other students on his laptop as he worked, checking over and over again, testing with one another on the subjects as he ran through his notes. He then would look to his book and then take more notes down before repeating the process.

It wasn't until Grimmjow placed his chin on Ichigo's shoulder that the ginger had realized that he was the only one in the kitchen. "Are you going to join us for dinner?" Grimmjow asked in a steady voice. He seemed to be slightly irritated with something, albeit trying to hide that fact probably.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I didn't even notice that it was ready." Ichigo said as he typed to his classmates that he would be disappearing for a short while. "Are you okay Grimm?" He asked once he closed his laptop.

"Yeah, just work stuff." The man said as he lead the way to the dining room. The table he had there held enough seats for everyone, leaving a spot at the end of the table for Grimmjow himself, and a chair to his right just for Ichigo.

"About time Ichi!" Shinji said as he seemed to already be halfway through his plate of food. It actually seemed like everyone was pretty well into their plates of chicken pasta, veggies, and homemade garlic bread.

Dinner went by faster than Ichigo would have liked; he didn't pay much attention to what he was hearing at the table as his schoolwork was still running around inside his head the entire time. After he was done, Nnoitra had told everyone that he would be taking care of the dishes, which surprised Ichigo; his personality didn't fit as a person who enjoyed any type of cleaning. But nevertheless the man did as he had said. Ichigo was back in the kitchen with his books as he head the man cleaning off the dining room table and moving dishes around.

The last thing that Ichigo was able to recall was that he was working on his homework while his father, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Kensei were all talking with one another in the living room, they had grabbed a few beers before hand. But that was all he knew, before everything seemed to fade away.

Warmth, a surrounding, comfortable warmth was what Ichigo could feel now. It felt incredible; as though he had always been cold, and then suddenly he found the only source of heat in existence. It felt, safe. There was something wrong about this though. There was a noise, a noise in the distance that seemed to be cutting through was Ichigo recognized as nothing but darkness. He didn't know where the darkness came from, or where he even was. He couldn't remember a single thing in this moment.

The noise was coming closer at an alarming speed. Then it registered in Ichigo's brain as to what kind of noise that was. It was an alarm, telling him to wake up from his sleep. With a groan, Ichigo snuggled closer to the warmth, willing the alarm to shut off. Wishing beyond everything that the device would cease. And… it did?

Smiling to himself at being able to sleep for a little longer, Ichigo felt movement on the bed. Groaning louder as though telling whatever that was to halt, he heard a low chuckle next to him. "Sorry Berry. Go back to sleep." He heard a soft, low voice. The voice sounded cativating like that.

Humming lightly, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow again, pulling him closer. "You're warm, don't go." He whispered back, snuggling into him farther.

"I gotta get up. I gotta start working." Grimmjow said as he softly ran his fingers through Ichigo's soft orange hair.

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked lowly before peaking an eye open to see that there was no light in the room.

"It's five." Grimmjow said as he made sure to wrap the blankets around Ichigo's form so that he wouldn't get cold without the warmth Grimmjow had seemed to provide. Through the darkness, Ichigo's eyes were easily able to adjust. He could see that Grimmjow was once again shirtless, in nothing but a pair of pajama pants; due to the darkness he wasn't able to make out what color they were though.

Sitting up a little, Ichigo wiped his eyes of sleep. "Sorry, I took your bed again it seems." He said before looking around with a yawn.

"You actually fell asleep in the kitchen. I carried you up here and put you to bed. So don't worry. I would have put you in one of the spare rooms usually, but they're full. Sorry, I hope you don't mind." Grimmjow said as he shamelessly dropped his pajama pants. Ichigo usually wouldn't mind, but he wasn't expecting to see that Grimmjow didn't wear any type of underwear with pajamas. Seeing the male's back as he stood in front of his dresser, Ichigo didn't take his eyes off the man. Feeling his cheeks burn up, Ichigo hid his face behind the blanket. He didn't however take his eyes off the male.

"I'm going to put on some coffee here soon. If you're going to stay up, you want me to make some for you too?" Grimmjow asked as he slid into a pair of sweatpants, not bothering to put underwear on under those either.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." He said before Ichigo began to stretch his hands above his body. The movement stretched the muscles in his back too, with caused his spine to pop a little from the stiffness. "Would you happen to have a pair of sweats for me too?" He asked as he popped his neck as well before throwing the blankets off himself.

Grimmjow tossed a pair in Ichigo's direction before walking out of the room. Slipping his legs into the pants as swiftly as he could, Ichigo grabbed a long sleeved shirt from Grimmjow's dresser again before slipping it on. He was sure that Grimmjow didn't care that he was borrowing his clothes, he didn't seem to care last time anyway. Then again what was Ichigo supposed to do when he didn't have anything to change into?

Heading to the kitchen, Ichigo was surprised to find that his father was awake, talking away with Grimmjow. Unsure of how he felt about that, he said nothing as he came into the room. Grabbing a mug from the cupboard, he went ahead and poured himself a cup of black coffee. "Ichigo my boy! I'm so glad that you found such a wonderful young man to take care of you!" Isshin announced rather loudly considering the early morning. He had the widest smile plastered on his face.

Ichigo looked to his father in disbelief. He couldn't believe that his father was saying something like that right in front of Grimmjow. Feeling his cheeks heat slightly, Ichigo looked away. "Stupid goat-faced old man. I'm not dating Grimmjow." He said quietly, his eyes shifted from his mug of coffee to Grimmjow, who was already on his way out of the room.

"I'll be in the office upstairs if you need anything." Grimmjow told them as he headed off.

When he was sure to be gone, Isshin let out a content sigh. "You're not dating but you sleep in his bed and you're wearing his clothes in the morning, while standing in his kitchen drinking his coffee? Ichigo." His father's smile grew wide, "That's the definition of dating."

"Sh-shut up you old man!" Ichigo spoke normally now, his cheeks ever burning with a blush. "It's not like that!" He said before turning abruptly and walking toward the stairs. He didn't like the feeling of blushing, it was embarrassing, which only made the blush worse of course.

Walking through the halls, Ichigo made his way toward where he knew Grimmjow's office to be. His thoughts still lingering on what his father had said a moment ago, he bit his lip before stepping into the office.

Grimmjow looked up from his computer screen, eyes smiling just as much as his lips when he saw Ichigo come into the room. His office held a large desk in the middle of the of the room, facing the door. Four large computer screens lined side by side. Three of which were hooked to one computer tower, while the other seemed to be hooked to a completely different tower. "Hey." Grimmjow said in a calm, but happy voice. Almost like this was a pleasant surprise.

"Hey." Came the ginger's response. Their conversation didn't continue as the phone right next to those four screens began to ring. Grimmjow let out a sigh before looking at the name that flashed over the small screen that was attached to the device. He then picked the piece up and began to speak in a language Ichigo couldn't understand. But from the sound of it, he knew it was german.

Raising a brow in surprise, he hid his smile behind the mug of coffee that he now held in front of his face. He didn't know that Grimmjow knew any other languages, let alone german? Moving to stand beside Grimmjow, Ichigo looked to the screen. Seeing numbers next to words that he figured he'd never understand, he just shook his head before looking to Grimmjow.

The blue haired male seemed irritated now; his voice was louder than usual as though he were losing his patience from his conversation. Finally he let out a rude sigh, as though he were trying to cut off the other person. Speaking up again he said few words this time before he hung up on them.

Raising a brow, Ichigo sipped his coffee. "Sorry about that Ichi." Grimmjow said with a sigh. Those blue eyes shifted to the man standing next to him, that famous grin showing through his lips again. "You look good in my clothes." He said in a boastful tone, as though he were more proud of the fact than it seemed.

Snorting at this, Ichigo shook his head before resting his rear against the desk so he was facing Grimmjow fully now. "Are you able to take me to class today?" He asked without responding otherwise to Grimmjow's comment about his appearance. He knew that the guy liked him, at least a little. But he was still unsure if this shameless act was to just get into his pants or not. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stand the heartbreak this time.

"Sorry I can't drive you today." Grimmjow said, his smile seemed to sink into a saddened one now. "Can't you just skip today and hang out here with me?"

With a light chuckle, Ichigo shook his head. "I got an important assignment to turn in today. So I can't skip."

Shrugging as though he expected as much, the blue haired man reached behind Ichigo's ass, making sure he ran his hand across the firm piece. He let out a chuckle as Ichigo hopped up and away from his touch. "Well then I guess you can drive yourself." He said as he held a key up for Ichigo. Looking at the piece that Grimmjow held up, Ichigo chuckled.

"You want me to take the jag?" He asked as he took the key in his hand.

"Sure. That's my spare. So don't lose it, and don't scratch my baby." He said before winking, "and don't hurt the car either."

Feeling his cheeks heat at the mention that he was being called Grimmjow's " _baby_." "Sh-shut up. Dammit Grimm." He said before turning and walking toward the door. "I'll be leaving around eight." He said before closing the door quickly and heading back to the kitchen to make sure that all of his school supplies were packed up before he had to leave.

By the time it was eight o'clock, everyone else in the house was awake. Isshin had already left for the hospital. Ichigo's sisters went for the kitchen right off the bat. Yuzu seemed to take it upon herself to make sure that breakfast was made for everyone, making sure to make something simple and easy to carry for both Ichigo and Nel as they were about to head out for class.

"Grimmjow! I need your keys! Ichigo and I are going to be late!" Nel hollered up the stairs for her brother. She was about to run up there when Ichigo lifted the spare key that Grimmjow gave him. He walked on passed the girl with his bag already on his shoulders.

"Come on Nel, don't wanna be late." He said with a laugh as she saw he had the key and made a gasp before scurrying to grab her bag and shoes.

"How, when did you get his keys? Wait… is that his spare key?" She asked as she took note that the piece was on Ichigo's key ring, and not Grimmjow's. "He doesn't even give that to me!" She grumbled in a way that if Ichigo were attracted to women that he was sure he'd find incredibly cute.

"I swindled it outta him." He laughed before shrugging, "nah, he just gave it to me this morning when we woke up."

As they headed into the garage, Ichigo slipped into the driver's seat before double checking to make sure he knew where everything was as the car was reversed to what he was used to. When he had it all right, he started up the car before listening to her pur. "When you woke up? Where did you sleep by the way? I went to bed before you so I didn't think about it till now."

"Grimmjow's room." Ichigo said simply before he pressed the button to open the garage door. Nel paused with what she was doing, her eyes slightly wide at hearing this. Sure she knew that her brother liked Ichigo, and she also could tell that the ginger liked Grimmjow just as much. But hearing this, she was surprised that Ichigo was able to act so nonchalant with these developments.

After near fifteen minutes of Nel questioning about how Ichigo was feeling about it, and assuming about how he and Grimmjow 'got it on,' despite the many times Ichigo denied it, they arrived at the campus. Once he finally got out of the blue vehicle, he shook his head at the female's antics "Nelliel, please stop." He told her in a stern voice, almost as though he were telling a child no for the hundredth time.

She let out a giggle before nodding, "alright, alright. I'll stop."

The two of them went their separate ways through campus as she seemed to be taking all of his classes, but in reverse. So his first class was her last class of the day, and vise versa. When he was finally seated in class, Ichigo felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling the device out he smiled. Grimmjow messaged him asking if his " _baby_ " had survived the ride. Ichigo simply responded that the car was fine, and even fun to drive.

He got a response shortly after that, however the professor had already made his entrance by then and the man had always said that he would kick anyone out if he'd caught them on their phones. So Ichigo didn't want to risk the thought of being put out of class.

With the passing of time, another vibrate reminded Ichigo that he had a message waiting for him. But this also meant he had two messages waiting for him. However he still didn't pull the device out to check them. He actually had forgotten about both of the messages by the time his first class ended.

Having gone through the rest of his classes, Ichigo moved toward the parking lot where he'd parked Grimmjow's car. Seeing the blue car made him smile. But Nel hadn't arrived yet, which surprised the ginger as her final class was closer than his own. Pulling out his phone, he unlocked it to find the message Grimmjow had sent earlier in the day. It was just a simple note of ' _have a good day_.' This reminded Ichigo that he'd gotten another message. But if it wasn't from Grimmjow, then who?

He went ahead and opened the new message. Renji. Seeing the name made Ichigo want to just throw his phone and never look at it again. But something in him made him feel curious about what the male wanted with him now. There was nothing that Ichigo was wanting to talk about. There was nothing that he wanted to hear from the other as well.

"Hey Ichigo."

Ichigo froze. Closing his eyes, he let out a soft breath before turning around to see Renji standing there. He didn't speak. Ichigo just stood there, no emotion showing on his features.

"I just needed to talk. I know what I did was messed up, and I'm sorry. Rukia dumped me after finding out that I was dating you too." Ichigo snorted to this as though saying that he was entertained by this. "I was just hoping I guess, if you would be willing to try again with me? I promise that I won't ever do that again to you."

"Hah! You've gotta be shitting me." Ichigo said before turning back to the car. Opening up the driver's side door, he sat down. "Renji, I wouldn't go out with you again if you paid me. So no. I won't try again with you. I can't and won't believe anything you say from now on." He said before looking to his phone to see a message from Nel apologizing for being late, but that she was a minute away.

Renji's features showed pain with Ichigo's response. But when he opened the door to such an expensive car, the red head raised a brow. "When did you get a car?"

Ichigo looked to him again before smirking, "It's Grimmjow's. You know, the hot blue haired guy?"

Renji's features grew from upset to angry. "Oh so you're with him now?" He questioned, his voice growing rather angrily.

"Yeah, I am. And just in case you're wondering. He's bigger than you too." He said with a condescending smirk showing on his lips; his eyes shifted down toward Renji's crotch before looking back to his eyes. He didn't say anything else however as he'd closed the door before Renji could respond. But it seemed as though the man was also finished with the conversation as he turned abruptly and walked back toward his small red car that Ichigo had hated so much.

Not even a second later, Nel hopped into the car before she let out a sigh. "Gods, class today was so boring. Did you turn in your paper too?" She asked before smiling sweetly toward the ginger. She obviously was there when Ichigo had said the last part of that insult to Renji. But she didn't seem to feel the need to react. She knew already that Ichigo was just spouting words now. She knew that he and Grimmjow hadn't done anything yet. Ichigo didn't say anything at all as he listened to the girl talk. She droned on for the whole ride about how boring her classes were that Ichigo actually zoned out completely. Thinking about the conversation with Renji made him think about what he said to the redhead. He had told him that he was with Grimmjow. But that was obviously a lie. Probably not to the redhead as Ichigo was borrowing the man's car for the day. But it still didn't mean that he enjoyed lying.

Thinking about it farther, he came to realize something. He liked Grimmjow. He liked him a lot it seemed. And his father had given the blue haired male his seal of approval earlier. Both his sisters seem to like the man if them talking nonstop to him over dinner was any indication. Shinji and Kensei both enjoyed being around the man. And even Nel was wanting Ichigo to date her brother. She seemed to be the only one who would object to having her friend date her brother. But she still seemed to want them to get together.

That meant something to Ichigo. She knew her brother better than anyone. He knew that she wouldn't accept anything less than the best for him in terms of boyfriends. So if he thought about it father, that would mean that she thinks that Grimmjow is serious about him, and that he actually does want to date the ginger. If that were true, than that would mean that Grimmjow had been holding back this whole time from saying anything. Probably out of courtesy of Ichigo having just gotten out of a relationship.

But he was fine now. He knew he was. So what was stopping him?

By the time they got back to Grimmjow and Nel's house, Ichigo became antsy with his thoughts. Quickly pulling into the garage he nearly jumped from the vehicle. Ichigo hardly managed to press the button to close the garage door before making it into the building. His feet were on their way toward Grimmjow's office. Holding a determined look on his face, Ichigo made his way into the room. He saw that Grimmjow was still there, dressed in not but his sweats still.

The blue haired male gave the best smile he could to the ginger. But seeing Ichigo walking toward him with such a determined expression gave Grimmjow a worrisome feeling. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but the words never made it through as Ichigo grabbed both sides of the mans face, and forcefully connecting their lips.

The feeling of Grimmjow's lips against his own was intoxicating to Ichigo. It felt so right that he didn't want to pull away. However, it scared him slightly that Grimmjow didn't kiss back at first. Although it would surprise anyone with the actions he'd just taken. So when a moment passed by and Grimmjow's hands started to move up Ichigo's sides, he felt relief.

Those lips that he had wanted to touch since he'd seen them, moved against his own. The wet appendage that protruded from those delicious lips ran against Ichigo's own. Having his mouth take a gasp of breath from the feeling gave Grimmjow enough room to intrude. It wasn't unwelcome.

The feeling of Grimmjow's hands made Ichigo's skin crawl with excitement. One hand lingered on his hip, while the other landed against the side of his neck. Those hands held a strong enough pull on him that Ichigo maneuvered his legs on either side of Grimmjow, straddling the man. The hand that was on his hip wrapped around the small of his back, securing his place on Grimmjow's lap. His knees, being pushed into the back of the chair, couldn't go any farther. But Grimmjow kept pulling him till the ginger's stomach was firmly against the man's chest. The hand that was against his neck moved down Ichigo's back, the tips of his fingers digging into Ichigo's skin.

Ichigo's own hands began to move, one up into those soft blue colored locks, nails digging into his scalp; the other moved down the man's form. Down his neck leaving a red trail from nails to flesh, crossing the muscles that moved with their kiss. Across his shoulder; the collar bone that protruded from his skin. Down across his chest, the muscles of which he would never be able to get enough of. Grimmjow let out a growl that was obvious that he was turned on. Down his stomach, where there held a nicely defined V curve toward something that Ichigo was sure he would eventually get to. His hands stopped at the rim of the man's sweats. There was something that he could feel against his ass, something that made Ichigo's eyes dip into the darkness of something that was want, or need. He didn't know. Just for good measure, Ichigo ground his rear against that hard feeling, getting a satisfying groan of pleasure out of the man under him. As he did so, Grimmjow's grip moved from Ichigo's back, to his thigh. Those appendages gripped firmly, and a weight was put down on the male, pulling him firmly against that hard piece.

Fingers that were running along Grimmjow's hair gripped roughly, nails dug into his scalp. Grimmjow's lips finally moved back from Ichigo, letting the ginger catch his breath. The other however, moved on father. His lips moving along Ichigo's jaw, leaving light nips here and there as he moved to his neck.

Letting out a gasp at the feeling of those divine lips move against his neck and having those teeth rake across his flesh, Ichigo let his eyes widen for a moment before a soft moan escaped his lips. Enclosing around the soft flesh, Ichigo could feel the wetness of Grimmjow's tongue against his skin. His finger's gripped those blue locks, Ichigo knew he couldn't stifle the moan that escaped his throat now. "G-Grimm." He let out, his grip was pulling Grimmjow closer to his form; those teeth against his neck were sure to leave a mark.

Grimmjow bucked his hips upward, being sure to run his hardness against Ichigo's ass now. The feeling of which made Ichigo unable to hold himself back. Those fingers that had been lingering against Grimmjow's stomach this whole time began to snake their way into those sweats. As they did, Ichigo remembered that Grimmjow wasn't wearing any underwear under those. Brushing against the hard flesh of the head of Grimmjow's cock, Ichigo let out a low hum of excitement. "Fuck Grimm." He whispered out in a gasp. The words were almost inaudible as he threw his head back. As he did so, he allowed Grimmjow further access to his neck, allowing the man to freely move across the open flesh, leaving bite mark after bite along him. The final one however, was at the base of his neck, along his collar.

Feeling those teeth sink into his skin, a whimper came from Ichigo now. He wasn't used to such rough treatment, but wasn't opposed to it either. It wasn't until he felt the grip of Grimmjow's hands on his rear that he'd taken note of just how large his hands were. The grip of those hands weren't long lived against his ass as he felt them move up slightly, only to have his fingers sneak their way into his own pants. Feeling the cold air against his rear, Ichigo didn't even care that his ass was hanging out in the open as he felt those rough, callused hands against the soft skin.

Pushing his hand farther into the man's sweats, his fingers ran along the underside of that meat that he'd so wanted, needed. With the piece laying flat against Grimmjow's stomach, the head of his cock stuck over the band on his sweats. "Ichi." A soft whisper called, bringing Ichigo to look down toward Grimmjow once more, having the other quickly connect their lips, forcing his tongue right into his mouth.

Grinding his hips forward and back against Grimmjow, he began to press his own hardness against Grimmjow's stomach, before backing up into the warm firm touch of those hands he'd began to crave. Having his own fingers sink deeper into Grimmjow's pants, Ichigo felt just how right he was when he'd told Renji that Grimmjow was bigger. For a moment, he was unsure if he'd ever reach the end.

"Grimmjow! What the hell man, I've been messaging you for the passed twenty minutes!" Nnoitra burst through the door, causing Ichigo to nearly jump out of his skin. His face instantly enveloped in a deep shade of cherry red, his eyes wide and set on Nnoitra, his mind screaming. But the man seemed unfazed by the sight of Ichigo sitting in Grimmjow's lap, his ass hanging out, and his hand down the front of the man's pants.

"Yeah? I was busy." Grimmjow said, obvious irritation ringing in his voice, his glare that of something that could kill, or at least promise endless pain.

"I don't care, answer your messages next time and I won't bother y'all!" He screamed before he slammed the door behind him, leaving the two alone once more.

"Oh my god." Ichigo whined, hiding his face in Grimmjow's neck as though he would never live down what had just occurred. Biting his lip, he at least let out a smile before pulling back and looked Grimmjow in the eyes. He pulled his hands from the man's pants, and moved to get off him. But Grimmjow's hands didn't let him move.

"Not yet." Grimm said as he gave a silly smile. Ichigo thought about what the man meant for a moment before he too smiled in such a way. Leaning in, he placed one, two, three, four more kisses against Grimmjow's lips, as if laying claim to them, before he was released.

Ichigo stepped backward, pulling his pants up over his ass now. His eyes wandered over Grimmjow's exposed form, man didn't seem to feel the need to try and hide the piece of meat that was pushing its way out of the top of his pants. But what made the scene even more appealing to him was the sight of those scratch marks that littered the man's body now. He'd done that. He was the cause of Grimmjow's state right now. And he couldn't be any happier about that. He couldn't help but chew lightly on his bottom lip, the smile ever present on his lips as he made his way to the door. The two of them said nothing as Ichigo walked out of the room, closing the door lightly behind him before leaning against the wooden portal, eyes closed, smile growing.

* * *

 **If you love the author or the story!**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this chapter has been sitting in my files for about two months now, give or take, and I'm just now realizing I haven't posted it yet. I'm sorry! I hope you all find this to your liking.**

* * *

"Shinji, like holy shit." Ichigo was laying on Grimmjow's bed. Just moments ago, he and the blue haired owner of this house were locked in a moment that Ichigo wished beyond anything that he could go back to. With his phone to his ear, he was still smiling like crazy. "I swear, I've never felt so…"

"Horny? Enthralled? _Sinful?_ " He asked, the last word teasingly so. He was still at work, but as he usually was, he was able to easily work and talk on the phone no problem. Of course Ichigo never understood how when he needed both hands to work.

"Yes! Gods, and Shin." He said, pausing for a moment as the blonde seemed to yell at one of his employees about burning sauce. "He's so big." Biting his lip at the thought of what he'd experienced, Ichigo shivered at the thought of having that piece of man in him.

"You saw it?" Shinji asked excitedly; you could hear the clatter of pans in the background as he seemed to be in disbelief.

"Better." Ichigo said, he knew that Shinji could hear the smile in his voice. "I held it."

"Oh Ichi-baby! YAS!" Shinji hollered before he apparently began yelling at someone about how he's allowed to be on the phone when he was the only one who seemed to be able to keep up with the rush they were having. "Ichi-baby, I gotta let you go. We're having lunch rush, and I gotta pick up these idiots' slack. But tonight, I'm taking you out for a bit! Grimmy can join us if he wants! But he can only have his way with you afterward tonight." He said with a laugh before the line went dead. The blonde never liked to say 'goodbye' did he?

Pulling the phone away from his ear, he let out a sigh. His eyes focused on the ceiling above him. Rolling over on the bed, Ichigo rubbed his head into the pillow he'd slept on the prior night. Closing his eyes, he curled up a little, pulling the blanket to his chest. He hid his face in it, remembering what happened.

There was no forgetting that man's smell, especially not while Ichigo was here in his bed, wearing his clothes, immersing himself in everything that smelled like Grimmjow. He loved the smell. The main scent there was that of jasmine; soft as though it were surrounding his entire form soothingly, calming his excited body in a light embrace. But there was still a faint scent of freshness, an dominate but protective earthy undertone of scent Ichigo couldn't quite grasp. Pulling the piece closer, he took a deep breath through his mouth before breathing out and inhaling through his nose, trying to figure out that undertone. Earlier in the day Grimmjow had that warm uplifting scent of coffee on him.

The smell of coffee, however, was not lingering in the folds of the blankets here. With his nose buried in the folds, his eyes closed, his mind lingered on the smell. This was the first time he actually tried to recognize someone's smell, but he couldn't. The intermingle of the smells here made his brain run around in circles, all angles of which held Grimmjow, his smile, his eyes, his body, his voice. There was nothing left for Ichigo to know about how he felt for the man. He had given in to his temptation and went along with just plain instinct. And it became something he wouldn't give back, even to save his life.

That lingering intoxication made Ichigo feel comfortable; safe. He felt as safe, in those sheets, as he did in his mother's arms. His mind wandered back to his mother, her vibrant orange hair that swished around as she walked. Those honey colored eyes that were always smiling whenever she saw Ichigo. The scent of the jasmine flowers that she worked in the backyard flower bed, along with the patchouli leaves that she would always make into a oil to mix with the shampoo for their dog. Feeling the emotions and memories of his mother coming to him, he smiled, feeling as though he would happily cry. He let the memories come to him…

* * *

" _Mommy look! Look what I drew today!" Ichigo ran into the kitchen as soon as he got home. His dad always picked him up from school. He ran with a wide paper stretched out in his hands, showing the picture to his mother. She looked at him with gentle surprise as she giggled about how overjoyed he was to show her his artwork._

 _He saw that she was wearing her usual apron, covering the large belly that she had once told him was holding, not one but, two of his new younger sisters. One of her hands smoothed out the apron before holding the underside of her belly before she knelt down to his height._

" _My, what a beautiful picture! Who knew my baby boy was such a wonderful artist!" She said smiling so wide, "And you even drew Zangetsu in here did you?" She asked while pointing at the very poorly drawn black dog in the picture; who could be heard in the backyard barking at the neighbor's cat on the fence._

" _Yeah! Daddy thought it was a shadow!" Ichigo pouted sourly, crossing his arms in front of him. His mother just snickered before patting her son's head._

" _Well go get cleaned up and I'll make you a snack before we get started on your homework." She said to him before giving him a kiss on the forehead. She then when to stand, but stopped for a moment when Ichigo reached out lightly, touching her belly with his palm. He then leaned in and placed his ear against her stomach._

" _I promise to be the best big brother ever." He whispered to his two soon to be born siblings. He felt the warmth of his mother's arms wrapping around him, the sound of a slight sniffle. Was his mom crying?_

 _Looking up toward his mother's face, he had concern written all over him. But when he saw the wide smile on her face, and the little droplets of joy coming from her eyes, he lips formed a wide grin. "My baby boy is already the best big brother these two could ask for." She said to him before kissing him on the cheek and hugging him close. "Now go get cleaned up." She said as she stood and moved to continue with his afternoon snack._

* * *

Just as Ichigo was in the deepest part of the dream he was having, a weight began to pull at him. As though it were pushing him downward against the floor. It wasn't a scary weight, or painful, it felt as though it were securing him in his place, to make sure he wasn't capable of falling over or getting hurt in anyway.

"Ichigo." He heard a seductive voice call out his name, "You know, seeing you like this is making it very difficult for me to go back to my work." He heard. He knew immediately just who it was that spoke.

Opening one of those milk chocolate brown eyes to look up at Grimmjow. The man was hovering above him, his arms placed on either side of Ichigo's form, and his legs on either side of the ginger's own. Ichigo smiled behind the pillow that he was now holding. With the plush piece held in front of him, he could smell that still faint scent of something sweet but earthy lingering on the linens. "If you hold that pillow any tighter, I think I might get jealous." Grimmjow added with a smirk.

Looking down to the object in his hands, Ichigo noticed that it was the pillow that Grimmjow had been sleeping on the night before. "Oh geez." He said, feeling his cheeks heat to his namesake. Hiding his face behind the pillow, he groaned. "Shut up. I was comfortable."

"And you had to cuddle my pillow?" Grimmjow laughed before he shifted his weight to one hand to brace himself, the other gently pulling the pillow from hiding away those beautiful brown eyes. "You can always have me to hold onto, ya know." Those cerulean eyes seemed to take the shade of a dark sapphire as he looked on.

Leaning down, Grimmjow was careful to linger just out of reach of Ichigo's lips, hovering there for a moment. With half-lidded eyes, those chocolate-brown eyes glanced toward the lips that were, in his opinion, too far away before he licked his own. "Is there a reason you woke me up?" Ichigo asked, challenging whether the other male would complete what he started, or if he would back away.

"It just isn't fair, my pillow gets such special treatment, when I don't. I don't like it." Grimmjow admitted his jealousy. With him this close, Ichigo noticed that no longer did he smell of coffee. But this close, Ichigo was able to place those other lingering smells from the sheets; Grimmjow's natural scent. The fresh crisp smell of spearmint, with the protection of the earthy patchouli smell to mix it in. He loved that smell, it reminded him of his mother when working her garden, and the way that his father's breath smelled whenever he would pick Ichigo up from school, giving him a hug before lifting the little ginger onto his shoulders. Ichigo knew that the man would have a cigarette whenever he waited outside the gates of his school because of the smell of the spearmint gum that he chewed to mask the scent of the tobacco.

Leaning up the rest of the way, Ichigo gave a chaste kiss before falling back onto the bed with a smile. Ichigo didn't say anything, simply choosing to roll over, facing the opposite direction. "Now you're just being mean." Grimmjow let out before a chuckle escaped his throat. Lowering his weight, Grimmjow made sure to hold himself ever-so-slightly so his full weight wouldn't crush the boy. But that didn't stop him from nestling his form against the ginger's, making sure he was comfortable and snug against him. Hearing a slight joyous moan come from Ichigo made Grimmjow bite his lip.

Having the feeling of Ichigo's lithe figure under him was making his own body react. Feeling himself harden in his pants again, Grimmjow began to allow more of his weight to push down onto Ichigo further.

Feeling the blue haired male on top of him, and knowing full well what that hard feeling was that was pushing against his rear, Ichigo bit his lip. Looking backward toward the other male, eyes half-lidded, he smiled slightly before he began to push his ass against the male, grinding it in circles.

Ichigo didn't have to wait for even a moment to get a reaction out of the blue haired male. Letting out a low growl, Grimmjow made it apparent that he was enjoying himself as he began to trust against the other's rear. "Gods Ichi, I wanna just fuck you into the bed right now." He spoke softly as though he were trying to hold himself back from doing just that.

Snickering at the idea that he knew both he and Grimmjow wanted to happen, Ichigo shook his head before pushing his back against the man's chest so he'd be pushed away slightly. "Don't you still have work to do? I don't want Nnoitra walking in again." With a sigh, Grimmjow nodded before he got off the man, and off the bed. Walking toward the closet that was a in the direction Ichigo was facing, he began to rifle through the shirts that were hanging there.

"What are you doing? Finally getting dressed?" Ichigo questioned, leaning up on his arm now to get a better look at the other man. His eyes didn't linger on the back of those blue locks however, as they raked down the form of the man. Those well defined muscles that he was sure he would enjoy touching once more, the firm ass of the man; laughing he stood from his place and made his way there.

"I have a video conference with some German workers at our main branch, figured I probably shouldn't be shirtless when I talk with them." He said before pulling out two shirts, one, as blue as his hair, the other was just plain black. Holding them up for Ichigo to see, he raised a brow in question.

"Black." He said while walking over, he took the other piece moving toward the rack to put it back up. "I didn't know that you spoke German by the way." Ichigo realized this was the first time he was ever in this closet. Looking through a few shirts, he pulled one out to look at it before shrugging at the idea of the other man in the article.

"You didn't ask." Grimmjow reminded; Ichigo didn't ask anything about Grimmjow. He doesn't know anything about the man.

Well, there was one thing. "I didn't have to ask to find out you were allergic to mushrooms." He said before turning around. He wasn't expecting however to find Grimmjow hadn't moved away, but actually moved closer to him, leaving the shirt still unbuttoned.

"I lied," Grimmjow said, he leaned ever closer to the ginger, "about the mushrooms I mean. I'm not allergic, I just hate them." He added before leaning in and kissing Ichigo. His hands snaked around the smaller male, pulling him flush against Grimmjow's strong stomach in a hug. Ichigo could still feel the man's hardened member pressing against him.

Grimmjow tried to move in to finally connect their lips once again, nipping at those lips as though he were trying to kiss the ginger. Ichigo however moved back, his lips graced with a fun smile as he chuckled and moved around Grimmjow not bothering to look him in the eye as he felt their chests rub against one another, their crotches greeting one another for just a second before the moment passed. If he knew that Grimmjow wasn't busy right this moment, he surely would have let the man take him right there. They were both extremely aroused thanks to the situation they had just encountered.

"Fuck." Grimmjow let out in a growl as he watched the ginger walk passed. With a huff of breath, he began to button up his shirt before walking out of the closet after Ichigo.

"Shinji and I are probably going to be going to the pool hall later tonight, I'm going to bring my sisters too. Would you like to join us?" Ichigo asked as he then opened up the other man's dresser, searching through the clothes for something he found suitable for himself. He didn't care if Grimmjow minded or not that he was using his clothes.

"Yeah, I'll probably be out that way after I finish with this shit." Grimmjow said as he had just finished buttoning his shirt. Walking up behind Ichigo, he looked over the man's shoulder. "Go for the blue." Grimmjow said, nodding toward the colored material he was talking about as though Ichigo would see. Ichigo instead just pointed to the shirt that Grimmjow was talking about as though in question.

Receiving a confirming hum, he pulled out the shirt before unfolding it to look. It was just a simple v-neck shirt, nothing so special about it. But there was something that Ichigo smiled about. It was the same blue as Grimmjow's hair. "I think I will wear it. I've always looked good in blue." He said with a chuckle before tossing the piece on top of the dresser. He instantly began to remove the long sleeved shirt that he was wearing earlier in the day. If he was honest with himself, he looked good when he was having a lazy day and just wondering around in sweats and a long sleeved shirt. But it wasn't the same as showing off that you look hot, and that you have someone who want to lay claim to you.

"You going to keep the sweats on? Or you gonna steal some of my jeans too?" Grimmjow headed toward the door, not really expecting the other man to answer him. And he got just a chuckle from the ginger, the question hanging in the air. Grimmjow just smirked and walked out, heading back to his office, all the while Nel was headed into the blue haired man's room in search of the ginger.

"Itsygo!" She sung joyously as she made her way in, stopping as she saw that he was changing his shirt. "Are we going somewhere?" She asked before her eyes locked onto something that he'd completely forgotten about. Her smile grew even wider as she moved closer to the male, running her finger up his still exposed stomach, almost in a seductive manner.

Raising a brow, Ichigo paused at pulling his shirt down, allowing her to do as she pleased. "Ichigooo." She hummed before her fingernail trailed higher up his skin, under the shirt that was around his neck and on his shoulders. Having her arm through the neck of the clothing, her nail traced around a vivid bite mark on his neck. "You didn't have this earlier today."

Feeling his face turn a shade of pink, Ichigo scowled before pushing her hand away from the mark. "Shut up Nel." He said before pulling his shirt down now. "Anyway, I need a favor." He inquired before looking to her with a determined expression.

Pulling her hand back to her chest, she tilted her head listening to what he was going to ask. She of course would agree to help either way as she was excited for the male. As much as she predicted the two of them getting together, she was also willing to silently cheer them on when it was inappropriate to verbally tease the poor ginger. "Sure, what do you need?"

* * *

"You sure you're not hungry, Ichi-baby?" Shinji asked as he drove his small 4-door car into town. He'd come by, picking up Ichigo and his sisters so that they could all go out. Kensei was following behind in his own car, carrying along Nel, Toshiro, and Jinta. Shinji had been offering to make Ichigo some food for the past few hours now, since the man had only recently gotten off work, he was still in the mindset to cook.

"I'm telling you Shin, no I'm not." Ichigo told the blonde with the shake of his head.

"Yeah, yeah, but I know you. You will be soon." Both girls in the back seat giggled at the blonde's antics.

The antics and jokes lasted the whole ride; the pool hall was near empty when they went inside. Only one other small group of friends were at a table, and Ichigo didn't even notice them. "Shuhei!" Ichigo called as he saw the man. He knew that he was there only a few days ago, but the man was always good to him. "I'm going to be needing about four buckets tonight. We're having a pretty big group." Ichigo said as Shinji and his sisters stood behind him. Kensei and the other boys came in just a second later. "Nnoitra and Grimm are going to be joining us soon."

Shuhei just laughed and introduced himself to the girls, Karin seemed content to meet, and of course Yuzu was over the moon with meeting someone she'd never met before. Yuzu sat at the bar with Jinta, talking with Shuhei about everything that seemed to pop into her head. But the man seemed to enjoy it, so Ichigo didn't stop them. When the buckets of beers came up, Ichigo grabbed them, balancing one on each forearm, and one on each palm.

"Ichi! Let me carry some, if you drop those we still have to pay for them!" Shinji said as he chased after the ginger. Ichigo was originally going to go to his usual table, but it seemed that one group that were there were taking up his usual table. So he chose the closest table to him, which was farthest from his usual.

"Shin, you know I'm not going to drop these. I am a server after all. Besides, it's not like you're going to pick up the tab." Ichigo laughed as he placed each bucket down on the tabletop that sat a few feet from their pool table.

"Seriously Shinji, calm down." Nel giggled as she ran a hand through his freshly washed hair; "Calm down, you know Grimm or I will be taking care of the beers. Just enjoy tonight."

Shinji let out a huff before his cheeks puffed up. Before he could say anything though, Karin bumped his shoulder before holding out a beer to the male. "Here, just shut up and drink." She demanded, drinking from her own beer.

"Aren't you too young to be drinking?" Shinji questioned, looking at her with a raised brow. Karin certainly looked younger than she actually was, but she was still legal to drink. It was always more surprising to find Yuzu with a drink. That girl usually only ever drank juice, tea, or water. But there were those rare occasions.

"Ichi-nii, let's play. You and Nel, against me and Toshiro." Karin called as she picked up a cue, setting her beer down. Her brother raised a brow and smirked. He knew that Karin was good at the game, but he had gotten better since they last played. So he could show off a little and play her. Plus Nel was good. He had no idea how good Toshiro was though.

"You're on." He said, racking the balls before he let her break. They played a few games, each of them stealing a win from the others one after another. Shinji and Kensei sat on a couple stools by the table, talking and laughing with one another.

After the first round of beers were downed, Shinji had replaced them one after another. Taking a swig of his current beer, Ichigo set the drink on the edge of the billiards table before leaning down to take aim. He noticed that Shinji seemed to quiet down behind him, giggling at something that Kensei probably said. Just as he was about to shoot, he felt something touch his ass.

Taking a second to register that the feeling was there, he almost said something to Nel, who he assumed grabbed his ass. He wasn't expecting to have someone lean over him; a muscular chest rubbing his back, and the feeling of a dick rubbing against his ass now.

Lips forming into a smile, he didn't bother to move as he could smell the light scent of spearmint, with that intoxicating earthy undertone. He felt himself pushing his rear backward into the other man who he didn't even notice come in. Grimmjow's hair came into view out of the corner of Ichigo's eye as the man reached over and swiped the ginger's beer. Of course there were more, and the man could have gotten his own. But Ichigo didn't bother with scolding him.

Taking his shot, Ichigo sank the eight in one shot. "That's three wins to your two Karin." He said as he stood. He felt Grimmjow's hands on his waist as he smirked triumphantly toward his sister.

"Damn, and I was hoping Grimmjow would make you lose focus and miss." She said with a shrug. Handing off the cue to Nnoitra who seemed anxious to play now that he was there, Ichigo turned to face the blue haired male fully now.

The man was still holding Ichigo's beer with three fingers, taking a swig, he grinned. "Hey there." Grimmjow's hand was placed on Ichigo's hip, they were nearly chest to chest, if Grimmjow weren't taller.

"Hello stranger. I believe that is mine." Ichigo said before taking back his beer before it disappeared from the man's need to drink it. Finishing off his beer, Ichigo handed back the empty bottle to Grimmjow before he smirked and walked around the blue haired male, moving toward the stool that was empty next to Shinji.

Grimmjow let out a rough snort as though he was chuckling to himself. He looked at the bottle before looking toward the ginger. _Fucking tease._

Grimmjow moved to stand next to Ichigo, who was chatting with Shinji about something the blonde brought up. When he placed his arms around Ichigo's shoulders, resting his head on one of his arms, he smiled toward Shinji as a greeting.

"Hello Grimm-kitty." Shinji giggled before waving toward the blue haired man.

"Kitty?" Grimmjow and Ichigo asked in unison. Ichigo seemed to be asking because he thought it was funny, Grimmjow was asking because he had no idea how the blonde made a connection between him and cats.

Without explanation Shinji just smiled sweetly while sticking out his tongue teasingly. "That's kinda cute, I think I'll use that from now on." Ichigo teased alongside the flamboyant chef. Having Grimmjow give him a grim look, was something that the ginger was unable to take seriously as he laughed.

"Okay Berry." Grimmjow said back in retaliation. Ichigo raised a brow and smirked.

"Berry is fine, my feline friend." He and Shinji laughed harder, even getting a few chuckles out of Kensei even. Grimmjow pulled back now as he ran a hand roughly through those orange locks, making sure to mess up Ichigo's soft, fluffy, hair before walking toward Nnoitra.

"Ichi-baby, I think you found yourself a good man." Shinji said with a sweet smile now, those almond brown eyes followed after the blue haired male. "Good ass on him too."

Ichigo snorted as turned to face the direction Grimmjow went, just to check the man's features once again. With his eyes lingering on the man, he smiled before noticing Grimmjow had turned to face in his direction too. Their gazes were connected for a moment before Grimmjow's attention was pulled away, Nnoitra talking to him.

Ichigo's eyes however lingered on the man before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking to Shinji, Ichigo raised a brow. "Yeah?" He asked, focusing on the blonde.

"You were staring." Shinji's toothy grin presented itself, his eyes held a softness that just told the ginger that Shinji was happy for him. Before Ichigo could comment however, Shinji's eyes shifted toward a different direction. "Trouble." He said in a sing song voice as he nodded toward the table Ichigo usually played on.

Looking in the direction of the other table, Ichigo noticed a short black haired girl walking toward them. She looked pissed off as she came to a dead stop in front of Ichigo. He recognized her as Rukia, the girl who always seemed to give him the stink eye at his college, and the girl Renji cheated on him with.

Opening his mouth to ask what she wanted, he wasn't expecting the strikingly quick and painful slap he'd received across the face. Everyone at the table he sat at was surprised. Everyone who was in the hall looked toward the loud sound of the slap. The whole room fell silent.

"How dare you. Having your boyfriend hit Renji just because he broke up with you? How petty can you get?" Rukia seemed determined to get her point across; Ichigo was still too shocked by the slap to retaliate for this moment, but he did hear what she said.

It wasn't Ichigo that retaliated though; as Rukia was about to start talking again, Shinji stood from his seat, reaching clear across the small table to where his hand connected with Rukia's cheek. The shock written across her features was laughable to Ichigo. "How fucking dare you! Bitch who do you think you are slapping him for no fucking reason? You want someone to blame for Renji getting his ass beat, blame yourself, or blame his dumbass!" Shinji was screaming now, the atmosphere of the room shifted to utter shock as the man was going off. The only two people not surprised from his explosion were Kensei, who was now holding the blonde back from slapping the girl again, and Ichigo who was rubbing his now sore cheek.

"Bitch, Renji was dating Ichigo when he got his ass beat by Grimmjow that day! Renji was cheating on Ichigo with your skank ass! You think you have some right to fucking get pissed off for the piece of shit you're dating? Well guess what, you're gonna get hit again if you try to say it's Ichigo's fault for shit!" Kensei had finally managed to get the blonde back into his seat. Rukia stood there, utter shock in her watering eyes as the man, who was usually feminine and happy, reverted back to a masculine tone.

After taking a few breaths, Shinji took a gulp of his beer before turning and moving toward the bar. "Need to get away from this bitch, before I beat her ass into oblivion." He said loudly, walking to the bar and ordering a stronger drink. Kensei followed after the man to make sure he was calming down.

There was a nicely placed, glowing, red hand print on Rukia's cheek; her hand caressing the mark. She didn't say anything before she turned and started walking back to her friends. But before she got too far, Nel spoke up. "You know, Renji asked Ichigo to get back with him this morning."

Rukia spun around looking at the green haired girl in surprise. Grimmjow held anger in his features as he heard this. "Ichigo of course laughed at him and told him to screw off. But your boyfriend asked him to get back with him, saying that you broke up with him." Hearing this, Rukia's rage seemed to resurface as she stormed back to her friends.

Feeling a looming presence behind him, Ichigo looked upward, his eyes pushing the limit to see Grimmjow's tall form standing behind him. "I didn't know he went to see you this morning." Grimmjow said before placing his hand on the reddening mark on Ichigo's cheek. The rough feel of the man's hand, and the calming smell of the male running through Ichigo's nose. "Does it hurt?"

Ichigo shook his head, eyes closing, he leaned his head into the palm of the man's hand. "No, I'm alright." He said softly. Letting out a soft hum at the feel of that hand against his skin. Ichigo opened his eyes when he felt that hand pulling his chin upward. Going with the pull, Ichigo allowed Grimmjow to kiss him softly.

When Grimmjow pulled away, he licked his lips before looking around the room at their friends. "What do you say we go get something to eat, just the two of us?"

* * *

 **Well, how did I do? Meet your expectations or no? Let me know what you think please! Also please give a thanks to my best friend, and Beta! (Foxluna)**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite; it helps push me to further my writing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update everyone. Life seems to be loving getting in my way. I'm currently working more hours than I have off, and I'm always getting home super freaking late and sleeping late into the day. My hours are only going to get worse when I get back into school of course. But I'm trying my best to stay with my writing right now.**

* * *

"What do you say, we go get something to eat, just the two of us?"

Looking around the room at his friends, he felt like his night had gone almost perfectly so far. He was with everyone who he cared about, maybe minus his father. Sure his dad wasn't there, but it's the thought that counts in his opinion. Smiling to Grimmjow, Ichigo stood from his spot before grabbing his jacket.

"Yeah, sounds nice." He said sweetly before resting his hand against the man's shoulder, "let me just tell my sisters so they don't worry."

Grimmjow smiled back before nodding. He himself walked toward the bar, waiting on Ichigo. As he stood there, resting next to Shinji, he looked to the blonde. "You alright now?" He questioned as he nudged the man's shoulder. Shinji looked to him before nodding with a wide smile.

"Yeah I'm good." He said before turning to Grimmjow fully. "You'd better take care of my Ichi from now on, ya got it?" He gave Grimmjow a stern look, but his smile was still playful and sweet. Something about it however, was menacing.

Grimmjow's eyes shifted from Shinji in the direction of Ichigo now, his eyes soft and warm as he looked towards the man. "You don't gotta worry about that. He's in good hands." Those blue eyes shifted toward Shinji for a moment, studying his reaction, then moved to Kensei. The man's stoic features were near unreadable.

Shinji just faced forward in his seat once again, picking up his glass of rum, "Oh I don't doubt that." He said, his lips showed a confident smile as he took a sip of his drink. "I'm just letting you know."

This was about the moment that Ichigo came over to the three of them. "Hey Shin, I'm going." Ichigo said as he came up behind the blonde. Placing a hand on his shoulder, the ginger didn't have to wait as Shinji turned around and wrapped his arms around Ichigo.

"Stay safe." Was all the blonde said to him before pulling away with a wide smile. "And use a condom."

"Oh my god Shin!" Ichigo laughed as he wrapped his jacket around his shoulders before heading toward the door with Grimmjow in toe. He couldn't deny that he was hoping for something like that by the end of the night, but he also wouldn't push Grimmjow into it so quickly.

Having the door opened for him, Ichigo made sure to pull his jacket in as close as he could to keep warm. A cold wind blew across the ground, sweeping the falling snow in their direction. Ichigo looked toward the sky with a smile. He loved watching snow fall, it made him feel at ease, as though there was nothing that could get in his way.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Ichigo tried to keep warm as they walked toward Grimmjow's car. Once in the car, the two stayed silent as they pulled out of the parking lot; a comfortable silence made itself known. The vehicle began to pull away from its spot; reaching a distance that satisfied Grimmjow in knowing he could clear the turn, he moved the stick into first before pulling off into the night.

With the silence lingering, Grimmjow bit his lip. He wanted to talk to the male, but he was unsure of what to say at the moment. What was there to say? Ask how school was? That was a dead end question. He thought for a moment before glancing over toward the ginger. Seeing the red on his cheek still lingering from where that short woman had slapped Ichigo, Grimmjow spoke up, "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked now.

Ichigo looked toward the blue haired male from his passenger's seat, brow raised; "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about something like this." He said as he ran his own fingers against his cheek.

Biting the inside of his cheek now, Grimmjow growled out lightly. "I wanted to throw that little bitch across the room." He commented as his knuckles began to turn white from the grip he now had on the wheel. Ichigo looked at the man's hand, seeing the color change before he let out a sigh.

Feeling fingers caress his left hand. Looking down to see Ichigo's hand dancing around the shift-knob; and his hand, Grimmjow smiled softly. Unknowingly his grip began to loosen around the wheel, his normal color returning. "She got more than enough from Shinji, and I'm sure he's not going to let her forget it till she leaves there tonight." Ichigo told the man, his fingers now moving around the knob and intertwining; rather awkwardly, with Grimmjow's own around the knob.

"By the way, if I ever see that red haired bastard again…" Grimmjow started, only to have his shoulder flicked by Ichigo.

"If we see him again, you're not going to get the chance to do anything. Because I will kick his ass myself." Raising a brow, Grimmjow glanced toward the Berry. Not sure if he was surprised or impressed with the male. Rather decided he was both, surprised and impressed.

"You're amazing." Grimmjow blurted out finally. His eyes were locked on the road ahead of them, so he wasn't actually able to see the expression that the ginger had, but he couldn't help but to smile when he saw out of the corner of his eye that the male had turned in the opposite direction to face outside the window. He couldn't make out everything that Ichigo mumbled as he turned away, but there was the very distinct sound of an insult come from Ichigo.

Ichigo watched as surroundings passed them by, trees, houses, and a few more buildings here or there. But what really caught his attention was a house that he was used to seeing already. He already knew where they were headed. Turning to look at Grimmjow, he watched the male for a moment. "Hey Grimm?"

"Hmm?" He hummed back in question.

"Where are we eating?" He questioned, curiosity thoroughly piqued now. He knew where they were headed, but he wasn't sure of their final destination.

Grimmjow said nothing, his mouth just spreading into a wide grin. Pushing on the gas just a little harder, the blue haired male sped up the street, fully aware that there was no need to speed. He just wanted to get to their destination faster. "I've made accommodations." Grimmjow said with a grin.

Looking at the male questioningly, the ginger looked toward the digital clock on the car. "There's nowhere open right now. It's passed midnight." He quickly responded looking from the clock, to Grimmjow, to the road. His confusion was apparent.

Grimmjow just shrugged at this. He knew that Ichigo was confused, but he also didn't want to spoil the surprise.

Pulling into the driveway, Grimmjow smirked. "Are we going to change before we go out?" The orange haired male, had noticed they were on their way to Grimmjow's house by the route they took.

Parking, Grimmjow said nothing as he got out of the car, moving around the vehicle to open Ichigo's door. Letting out a sigh, Ichigo went along with it; not having any clue as to what was going on. He wasn't surprised when the blue haired male maneuvered his fingers between Ichigo's own. Having the male hold just his hand like that, made a warmth run through his body. He feared he'd burn up completely if there were any more contact than just the simple touch. It felt so good in the cold air, that he refused to let go.

Grimmjow opened the door, allowing Ichigo to go in first before he soon followed suit. Unsure of what was going on, Ichigo waited for just a moment, allowing Grimmjow to pass him and lead the way. Hands still intertwined, Ichigo was pulled along through the house. Through the hall, passed the kitchen, through the dining room, and to the sliding glass door. The blinds were pulled shut, but even still, Grimmjow stood in front of the doors anyway. "Close your eyes." He said in a cocky toned whisper.

Raising a brow, Ichigo sighed before closing his eyes. He waited for a moment before he heard the blinds being pushed off to the side. The sound of the doors opening, and the bite of the cold air hit him softly. Being led out by his hand, he heard the crunch of snow under their feet for a few steps before he hit pavement. A warmth surrounded the area, he was unsure what it was, but it was inviting. He almost took another step toward the feeling. But was pulled back. "Not that way. Just wait right here." He said before he moved away from Ichigo.

Feeling those rough fingers slip from his own, Ichigo reached out toward the loss. When there was nothing that he was able to touch in that direction, he let his hand fall to his side. It took a moment for there to come another sound, or another feeling. But when there was, Grimmjow's warmth was back. This time, his hands were placed on either side of the ginger's neck. Those hands pulled his form forward; a warm touch enveloped his lips. Smiling, Ichigo snaked his own hands up onto Grimmjow's hips. Kissing him back, he tried to push the action further, but the other male pulled back.

"Go ahead and open them now." He said quietly, as to not break the mood.

Doing as he was instructed, Ichigo opened his eyes, looking around the area. To his right, was a large fire pit with a beautiful flame burning bright. Those chocolate brown eyes lingered for a moment, mesmerized by the flickering flame. Turning to his left, he saw the table that was set up, two plates of food sat there, smoke still coming off them as though they were just taken off the burner, two glasses of wine, and a single red rose sat in a small vase on the edge of the table, opposite of the fire.

"Grimm." Ichigo mumbled before he turned from the table, to the flame. "Damn, you ass." He said, turning to face away from the male.

Hearing this unexpected sentence, Grimmjow bit his lip. Did Ichigo not like it? Was the romantic dinner under the stars too cheesy? Was there something wrong with the food maybe? He had millions of possibilities running through his mind before he watched as Ichigo spun around quickly and wrapped his arms around the blue haired male's neck. "I wasn't expecting anything like this. Dammit." He was muffling his voice in the man's neck, and his own arm.

Grinning from ear-to-ear now, Grimmjow lifted the male. "Well I'm glad I can surprise you. I'll have to remember to do it from now on." He said simply before setting the smaller of the two back on his feet. "Would you like to eat before it gets cold?"

Nodding, Ichigo chuckled, "Yeah. I don't want such a fancy night to go to waste. Where did you get this?" Ichigo asked as he sat in one of the chairs, looking at a dish that looked way too expensive compared to what he was used to.

"What are you talking about? I made this." Grimmjow said, sitting across from the ginger. Ichigo looked from the plate to the blue haired male. Surprise was the most obvious expression he showed here, but there was also slight humor. He didn't know if Grimmjow was serious or not. He didn't expect the man to be able to cook at all, let alone make something this extravagant.

The two of them sat there in the brisk night air, warm flames flickering to give them some comfort from the chill of winter. Talking about everything and nothing at all. The two of them made sure to stay away from topics that could possibly lead to the 'exs' topic.

Ichigo hadn't realized how much he didn't actually know about Grimmjow until this night. He learned the man's favorite color was orange, not the blue he'd assumed it to be; his car was blue after all. He also learned that was the reason Grimmjow initially took interest in him, because of his hair. He learned that Grimmjow knew four languages, and that he was from Germany. Throughout their conversation, Ichigo learned more and more that he'd hadn't even thought of asking about.

After their dinner was done with, the two of them had put out the fire that was once their best friend in the dark cold; without it the temperature dropped quickly. They had rushed into the house with the dirty dishes, laughing the whole way as Grimmjow tried to and failed at tripping Ichigo.

When the two made it into the house, they'd immediately taken notice that Nel was sitting at the dining room table. With her back to them, she was working on her laptop. From what Ichigo could tell, it was probably homework.

Both men kicked off their shoes by the sliding door before heading through. "Geez, were we out there that long?" Grimmjow asked the girl as he walked passed.

"Everyone else is asleep already. You two head up to bed too." She told the two before she got up from her seat. Taking the dishes from them she went into the kitchen.

Both guys looked at one another and then in the direction she'd gone. Grimmjow shrugged and grabbed hold of Ichigo's hand. Pulling him along, they'd made their way into the bedroom that Ichigo seemed to find himself in more than his own. With the moon shining through the window, Ichigo easily made his way toward the window. Grimmjow however, could only watch. First, the ginger's jacket hit the floor just as soon as they'd walked into the room. Then the shirt was slipped off and over his head. The moonlight did nothing but make him even more beautiful to Grimmjow.

Taking in a sharp breath, Grimmjow took a step forward, his own jacket falling to the floor. His fingers were about to start on his own shirt, but he stopped when he saw that Ichigo had unbuttoned his pants; the article fell to the floor easily as they were a size too big to begin with.

Having the sight in front of him, Grimmjow couldn't resist any longer as he moved forward. Ichigo had stopped in front of the window. Not making any move to show he'd noticed whether or not Grimmjow was moving toward him. As he stood there, in nothing but the small pair of boyshorts that he'd gotten from Nel earlier in the day, he felt the blue haired man's wrap around his shoulders. An extra weight and the tickling of breathing on his neck let the ginger know that Grimmjow was resting his head on his left shoulder.

Glancing toward the man, he made to face Grimmjow fully. Those strong arms that were secured around him, fell to his hips, and that head that was resting on his shoulder was now looking down at him. "You're beautiful."

Ichigo smiled, thankful that the moonlight wasn't so bright as to let Grimmjow know that his cheeks were heating up at that compliment. Eyes trailing over the man in front of him, Ichigo's own hands came up to the buttons on the man's shirt. With each button that came undone, Ichigo got to see more and more of that body he'd wanted to touch. With the release of that final button, those soft hands moved over that bare chest, now fully exposed, grabbing hold of the collar and peeling it backward off the body standing before him.

Carefully, delicate hands moved back down the solid form before him. Fingers traced around the muscles, and down those defining lines that Ichigo just couldn't get enough of; leading to something he'd only felt once before. Gripping the hem of the sweats that Grimmjow had been wearing all day, Ichigo bit his lip before looking up into those blue eyes.

One hand moved to the side of the ginger's neck, holding him there as the other lifted his chin slightly before Grimmjow moved closer, connecting the two of them. Neither of the two moved for a moment, a moment that seemed to last forever in their minds. Finally, Grimmjow pushed it further, rougher. The hand that was holding Ichigo's chin moved to pull the male's hips closer, and the kiss grew deeper. Forcing his tongue through those lips was a simple task as he took charge of their actions. Both of the blue haired male's hands moved downward. Gripping that peach of an ass he'd so desperately wanted to hold, Grimmjow squeezed it a little before sliding his hands between the thin fabric and the skin underneath. Running his hands over that smooth skin, Grimmjow grinned as he felt the other moan into him; fingers kneading the flesh.

It wasn't until one of those fingers ran over the smaller male's entrance that there was a louder moan; Ichigo couldn't help but shudder as he threw all restraint out the window. Ichigo didn't care anymore as he pushed those sweats down the other man's body. Having forgotten that Grimmjow wasn't wearing anything under the clothing, he'd felt the man's erection rubbing against his stomach. He knew he was shorter than the man, but it shouldn't be by a great margin. Breaking away from the kiss, Ichigo looked downcast, his eyes sliding closed from the pleasure. Being lifted off his feet by those strong arms, Ichigo wrapped his legs around the man.

Hands still groping him, and fingers still teasing his entrance; when Ichigo moved to hang on the man he'd felt one finger slip into him. With a gasp, he hid his face in Grimmjow's neck. His fingers running over the man's back, nails running deep; threatening to draw blood. That single digit dug deep into the male's warmth, moving passed the first knuckle and the second. Letting out a whimper, Ichigo bit down on the man's shoulder as he tried to not let out too much noise.

Moving the two of them toward the bed, Grimmjow all but threw them on the mattress. Removing both his hands from the male, he'd moved to steal what small amount of clothing was covering Ichigo now.

With the two of them completely stripped, Grimmjow moved toward the end table by the head of his bed, searching through the single drawer there, he'd grabbed a tube. He almost moved again until he felt a wet warmth running along his length. With a shuddering moan, he did his best not to move from his position. "Shit Ichi."

Skillfully, Ichigo ran his tongue along the length that was presented to him as Grimmjow moved up the bed. With Grimmjow positioned over him, Ichigo ran a hand up his body as the other held that cock in place. His tongue ran upward on the length, ending at the head before he'd pulled the piece into his mouth. Once the warmth encompassed that small amount of a much larger piece of meat, Ichigo closed his eyes as he took as much as he could into his mouth without choking. "Fuuck." Grimmjow let out in a raspy whisper before a sharp intake of breath. His own hips starting to rock back and forth. With each thrust, Grimmjow managed to get further into that warm throat.

It wasn't until there was a choking grunt from Ichigo did the ginger put his hand against the man's hip to try and slow the pace. Taking the hint, Grimmjow pulled himself away from the other's skillful mouth despite wanting to do nothing more than push himself all the way to the back of the male's throat. "Shit Ichi, you're fucking good at that." Grimmjow said as he moved back down to where they were face to face.

"Shut up." Ichigo said as he wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders, pulling him down and nearly dragging Grimmjow's tongue into his own mouth.

Pulling away, Grimmjow made sure to see those chocolate brown eyes under him. With the tube he'd retrieved earlier in hand, Grimmjow coated his fingers in the slick liquid inside. Once he was sure it would be easier now, he moved to push his middle finger into that warm entrance once more. Circling around the warmth with his finger, he chuckled when he felt the ginger's arms tighten around his shoulders, and a moan come from deep in Ichigo's throat. It was only a small moment later that Grimmjow pushed another finger into the male, pulling the two almost all the way out before pushing them to the last knuckle.

With those long fingers inside of him, Ichigo let out a gasp of breath before his breathing became heavy and short. His eyes shut tight, he bit his lip to he wouldn't scream out. With his free hand, Grimmjow put his thumb against the ginger's lips; pulling the lip from between Ichigo's teeth. "I wanna hear your voice. Tell me what you want." He whispered softly against those soft lips.

"Fuck Grimm. Do it already. I can't take it anymore." Ichigo whispered out quietly as he shut his eyes tighter. The digits inside of him moved in and out before spreading out, stretching his entrance.

"Do what?" Grimmjow's voice was raspy as he whispered. His eyes were shades darker as his lust for the other was boiling over.

"Do it!" Ichigo groaned as he put his forehead against the other man's.

"What? What is it you want me to do Ichi? Tell me." He hooked his fingers now, rubbing them against the bundle of nerves he knew were in there. His lips morphed into a smirk as Ichigo's face showed nothing except pure ecstasy. Hands moving quickly to dig into the blue haired man's back, he was sure he would have tears in his skin after this. "Come on Ichi, use your voice."

"Gods," Ichigo let out in a breath. Digging his nails in as deep as he could, he tried to catch his breath, "Fuck me already dammit." He hissed out with a dark glare at the man.

"That's what I wanted to hear baby." Removing his fingers, Grimmjow poured a generous amount of lube into his hand before lathering it over his own length. "You sure you want this babe?" He asked; he knew it was a stupid question.

"Fuck me Grimmjow."

He sure as hell didn't need to be told a second time. Lifting both of Ichigo's legs to his shoulders, causing the ginger's arms to fall to his sides on the bed, Grimmjow lined himself up before pushing in. As soon as the head of his cock pushed passed the ring of muscle there, Ichigo let out a loud gasp. His ass moved against Grimmjow, pushing so he'd slip deeper into the inviting warmth. "Damn." Grimmjow huffed out before pushing even deeper. "You're tight as hell Ichi." He added before he plowed as deep as he could in one motion.

"Oh god!" Ichigo almost screamed out as he grabbed hold of the blankets roughly. "G-Gods." He whined before he felt the man pulling out; the loss of the mass was upsetting to the male, but it was short lived as Grimmjow pushed back in roughly. This time, he did scream.

"Not sure if I'm a god, but I'll accept that." Grimmjow said before he came to a steady rhythm. "Damn Ichi, you're gripping me so fucking tight." He whispered as he thrust a little harder each time.

Toes curling in pleasure, Ichigo couldn't even form logical words now as his moans got louder, gibberish coming out along. With a hard thrust, Grimmjow pulled back, falling out of the male beneath him. Ichigo let out a gasp of breath as he let his head fall to the side; exhausted. He didn't however get time to recover as Grimmjow flipped him onto his stomach. With a yelp, Ichigo felt the male enter him once again, all the way to the base. The sound of those hips hitting his ass could be heard.

Leaning over the male, Grimmjow had his arms on both sides of the ginger beneath him; forehead resting against the back of those orange locks. His breathing was heavy and staggered as he thrust downward into the male. Fingers gripping the sheets, and knuckles turning white, Ichigo bit down on the pillow his face was in to not scream out.

Placing a hand on the back of the other male's, Grimmjow's fingers slid between Ichigo's to hold onto him. "Cum for me baby." He whispered into his ear as he thrust harder and harder, going as deep as he could with each shot.

With those simple words, and the roughness of each thrust, Ichigo couldn't stop himself any longer. Lifting his head from the pillow, he moaned out a whine. Grimmjow couldn't see as he was on his stomach, but the grip around his length grew tighter. He knew that Ichigo was at his limit. "Fuck so tight." He huffed out roughly as he thrust a few more time. He was also at his limit.

"G-Grimm. Cum inside." Ichigo moaned out.

"Fuck Ichi, yes. I can't get enough of you." With a final deep and hard thrust, Grimmjow could feel himself cumming. He kept the movements of his hips up as he rode out his release, each thrust came another shot of cum. When he was finally done, he could no longer hold himself up as he fell onto the male.

Both of the boys were out of breath now. Breathing heavy, Grimmjow let out a groan as he weakly pulled himself up and off Ichigo. Pulling out of the male, he looked down at that ass he'd just been inside of. Letting out a chuckle, he fell to his side of the bed, hand slapping against the exposed flesh of that peach.

Letting out a yelp from the slap, Ichigo shot up and glared at the male. "Was that necessary?"

Laughing, Grimmjow wrapped his arm around the male to pull him close. "Yes it was." He said before pulling the blanket over the two of them. The two of them lay in silence as Grimmjow just held onto the smaller male. Sweat rolling off his body, they were both thankful for the cold temperatures of the night. "Get some sleep babe."

When he didn't get a response from the ginger, Grimmjow's eyes glanced down at him. Those chocolate brown eyes were softly closed, and the male's breathing was steady now. "Goodnight Ichi."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Reviews help push me forward, they're not only inspiration for me, but a muse as well I guess you could say. I thrive off them!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's been a while, and I thank you all who have been waiting so patiently for this next update. Sorry it's not super long, I promise to make the next chapter more fun too!**

* * *

When Grimmjow awoke, he was expecting to have a ginger haired male asleep next to him. With a satisfied groan, he rolled over, arm outstretched to wrap around the smaller male, only to find that the space was empty. Lifting up quickly, he looked to the other side of the bed. No one was there. Searching around the room, Grimmjow felt a little disheartened by the sudden lack of another person. With a sigh, Grimmjow looked back toward the pillow he was sure Ichigo had used the night before.

Sitting atop the pillow, was a folded paper with Grimmjow's name written on it. Smirking, he picked the piece up and opened the fold.

 _Sorry, had to run to class._

 _Took your car again. See you tonight._

 _Love, Ichigo_

Laughing lightly to himself, he lifted off the bed, allowing the sheets to fall to the floor. At the same time, a knock came from the door before it was opened to reveal Nnoitra. "You're still in bed? Dude, it's almost noon." He said before he took one look at Grimmjow before turning his back to the man. "And put something on dammit."

Looking at the man with minimal surprise, he looked down at himself to see himself still nude from the night prior. Chuckling, he shook his head. "Fuck I'm in a good mood." He said to no one in particular.

"I noticed, asshole." Nnoitra said, commenting on the morning wood that Grimmjow seemed to be proudly showing off. "Now put something on and come down stairs. We got fresh coffee, and Yuzu made breakfast. Isshin also wants you to come on down. He wants to have a word."

"Oh no, not the father talk again." Grimmjow groaned before he moved to get something on. He didn't mind if people saw him naked usually. But he was sure he'd get an earful if Ichigo were to hear about him walking around in front of Yuzu or Karin while still naked. Slipping into some loose fitting boxers, and a pair of sweats, Grimmjow pushed Nnoitra out through the door so he could also get out of his room. The man was standing there in the doorway, facing the hall, just standing there.

The two didn't speak as they walked through the hall and down the stairs. When they got down there, Isshin was sitting at the dining table, breakfast in front of him with a steaming cup of coffee. "Sit." Karin demanded as she saw Grimmjow come into the room. She stood, making her way toward the kitchen.

Doing as he was told, he let out a satisfied sigh with the comfort of taking a seat. It didn't take but a few seconds for everyone else to come and join them in the room. Both Ginta and Toshiro were quiet with their entrance as they sat down, plates in front of them. Yuzu gave a bright and joyous greeting, "Good morning Grimmjow."

"Morning Yuzu. You sleep well?" He asked as she placed a plate of food with a cup of coffee in front of him. It looked delicious. Having a circle cut out of the toast that was plated gave a good place to cook an egg. Then there was of course bacon and sausage sitting on the edges, along with a few pieces of fresh fruit.

"Oh yes. Thank you again for letting us stay in your wonderful home!" The girl seemed to always be bright and happy with everything. But it didn't bother Grimmjow at all. In fact, he was a little impressed.

As the group of them ate their breakfast, chatter was cut to a minimum. Grimmjow had finally finished his coffee and was about to get up to get another when Isshin finally made a sound. He'd stayed silent the entirety of the meal for the most part. Only speaking up when someone addressed him directly.

Following after Grimmjow, he too went for a second cup. "Ichigo must really like you." He commented as he set his mug down, waiting his turn for a second pour.

Grimmjow hesitated for a moment before pouring the man another; "Thank you? I'd like to think that he really likes me too." When he'd taken notice of Isshin following him, he was expecting the 'father' talk about taking care of his son and what not. But the man didn't say much about that point.

"I'm glad that he found someone who cares for him too." He said now, looking into the deep dark color of his coffee. The man seemed more nervous talking to Grimmjow than the blue haired man was with him.

Raising a brow, Grimmjow proceeded to finish making his coffee how he'd wanted. "I've never been good at giving this fatherly talk to anyone. So just make sure you take care of him." Isshin said with a gruff sigh, he turned to walk out before Grimmjow spoke up.

"There's nothing I would do that would ever hurt him. But I know this, if I were to hurt him, I would regret it." He said this because he knew that if he hurt Ichigo, he'd lose the man forever. After what happened with Renji, he was sure that any other situation would be one-and-done with mistakes.

"Yeah, I'm sure he would bury you six-feet-under if he were to get hurt by you." Isshin said, turning to see that his comment surprised the other male. It was obvious that Grimmjow didn't know. "Don't get into a physical fight with Ichigo, he'll probably kill you." He said with a smirk. He would know after all, he put the ginger through the ringer more than enough himself to make sure that the male could defend himself. Not to mention, he'd also gotten the male into, probably too many, martial arts classes.

Grimmjow was still surprised by what the man had said; he didn't know Ichigo as a fighter. He figured that he was tough, but not someone who could kick ass. Taking the thought to heart, he'd have to make sure that he'd never pissed the male off.

Giving a sigh, Grimmjow headed back to the dining room to gather the dishes. He was a little surprised to see Toshiro picking up all the dishes. When the shorter male looked to Grimmjow, seeing his questioning expression, he shrugged. "Figured I could at least do the dishes. Least I could do since you're allowing us to stay." The male seemed to be polite in everything he did. Ginta on the other hand was just gabbing away with Yuzu. That boy seemed to be a little more hyper and immature.

"Thanks." Grimmjow said as he let the boy pass on by. Karin followed after Toshiro, holding a few dishes herself. The only two left in the room were Ginta and Yuzu now. Nnoitra had seemed to go off on his own, probably to get some work done.

Turning quickly, Grimmjow made his way toward the stairs. Headed up to his office, he decided to check his work email and see if there were anything that needed his attention before he decided to slack off.

…

Hours went by before Grimmjow was able to take a breath from work. Looking at the time, he raised a brow. He hadn't known that it was so late already. Standing from his chair, he stretched his arms backward letting out a satisfied groan from the little pops that sounded in his back.

He was sure Ichigo would be back by now. It was well passed the time that he got out of class. Headed down the stairs, he looked into his own room to check if the ginger was there. Nothing. Figuring that he would be down stairs, probably working on his homework, he headed down. The entirety of the house was rather silent considering how many people were supposed to be there. As he made his way through the house he looked into each room he passed. No one was there. Not in any room. "Huh. Where did they all go?" Grimmjow asked himself before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Flopping onto the couch, he looked through his messages. No one so much as sent him a text to say hello. Shaking his head, he flipped through his contacts before dialing Ichigo's number. It rang twice before being sent to voicemail. Pulling it back, he hung up before raising a brow. He was about to dial again when a text came through.

 **At work, whats up?** Grimmjow nodded now in understanding. He didn't know that Ichigo was at work, so it made sense that he wouldn't pick up.

 **No one is here. Was wondering if you knew where they went?** When Grimmjow sent the message, he stood and grabbed his keys. Pulling on a proper shirt, he made sure to slip on a warm jacket before sliding into a comfortable pair of shoes.

As he headed out to his car, he felt his phone go off again. **No idea. Nel drove me to work then said she was headed home.**

Stopping for a moment as he stood in the doorway to his garage. His eyes were on the message. He'd forgotten that Ichigo took his car to class today. Letting out a sigh, he looked up into the dark garage. Nel surely didn't come back and bring his car home.

Grimmjow was sure that his sister went off somewhere with his car. But then again. There it was, sitting in the darkness of the garage. Letting out a sigh of relief, Grimmjow sent another text to the male, **I'm going to stop by. Need a bite.**

Ichigo didn't reply. There was a notice saying he read the message, but that was all. Figuring that he was still busy at work, and unable to answer, he made his way toward the small diner he'd wondered into with Nnoitra that brisk morning so many weeks ago. Listening to the silence of the day, and the cars driving by him, Grimmjow just smiled to himself. He couldn't place as to why, but he was incredibly happy at this moment.

When he'd pulled into the parking lot, Grimmjow was somewhat surprised to see how busy the place was. They were a small diner but they seemed to bring people in easily. Finding a spot, Grimmjow got out of his car, wrapping his arms around himself to try and keep warm.

Stepping into the small building, warm air instantaneously enveloped Grimmjow's form. "Hey there! Find a seat anywhere you like!" A girl with long red hair called out before she turned back to what she was doing. Grimmjow looked around for a moment before walking up to the small counter and taking a seat on one of the stools toward the register. He didn't see Ichigo yet.

Looking over the menu, Grimmjow didn't know what to order. "Excuse me sir, but you're way too attractive to be here alone. Are you waiting on someone special or are you perhapes on your own?" A voice asked. Grimmjow didn't have to look up before he felt his lips spread into the silly grin that adorn his features.

"In fact. I am waiting on someone." He said as he looked up, seeing Ichigo standing there, pad in hand. "You see, I'm supposed to be meeting someone here. He's pretty fucking sexy himself. He's about your height, with the brightest orange colored hair that you've ever seen." Grimmjow said as he leaned forward over the counter. "He also has the most beautiful eyes. I could stare into them all day."

With the words he spoke, Grimmjow took note of the light pink shade dusting over Ichigo's cheeks and nose. He also noticed how the woman sitting two seats over was staring at the two of them intently, almost like she was waiting for them to start making out. He was sure that he would be able to get a good reaction out of the both of them with his next few words. "Oh, and don't even get me started on how good he is at sex. He's got this amazing ass that is just so fu…" He was cut off by Ichigo reaching over the counter in a flash, hands clasped over his mouth. Now Ichigo was beat red with embarrassment.

"Okay Grimm. I get it." He said in a hushed tone before pulling his hands back, eyes glaring at the blue haired male. "Anyway, you know what you want?" Ichigo asked him before leaning on the counter, chocolate brown eyes locked with azure blue.

"I guess Coke would be fine for now. As for food, I trust your judgement." He said before pushing the menu back across the counter toward Ichigo. The ginger just smirked and nodded in understanding. As he headed off to put the order in, Grimmjow looked around the diner. The woman who was sitting two seats over was still looking at him, her eyes were a darkened color as though she were lost in a fantasy about the two men.

Grimmjow just winked at her before turning to look in the direction Ichigo went. At the same time, the ginger was headed back with the coke in hand. When he set it down in front of his blue haired boyfriend, he smiled. Before Ichigo could walk away, Grimmjow reached over and grabbed hold of his hand. Pulling it up to his lips, he'd placed a kiss on the palm, his face looking to his right, the direction of the woman.

"G-Grimm." Ichigo whined out as the male swirled his tongue out and around the palm, along his fingers, and between each digit. The woman was obviously watching, and breathing heavy at the show that Grimmjow was putting on. Finally, Ichigo pulled his hand away quickly before lightly slapping Grimmjow's head. "Stop that. Gah, now I gotta go wash my hands." He said as he tried to wipe off the saliva on his pants.

Chuckling, Grimmjow just watched the man walk away. He licked his lips before shooting a glance toward the woman to his right. She seemed rather, turned on, if how her legs were moving were any indication. As though she was trying to hide something.

Giving the woman one of his best smirks, he turned to watch Ichigo go about his job. He spoke with a few tables before there was a ding on the bell from the kitchen. Looking up toward the sound, Grimmjow turned to see Ichigo headed his way. When he'd gotten to the small window that sectioned off the kitchen from the dining room, Ichigo grabbed the plate and spun on his heel, placing the plate in front of Grimmjow.

"One of our secret menu burgers, and my personal favorite for dinner." The food looked somewhat simple, a burger and fries. However there was something special about the burger, Grimmjow was sure. Looking it over, he'd noticed that there was a pretzel bun there, a thick burger patty, with what seemed like fried onions and what looked to be steak but sliced into bacon-thin strips.

"Damn that looks good." Grimmjow said as he lifted up the burger, taking a good look around it before taking a big a bite as he could manage. Letting out a low moan of delight, Grimmjow nodded to Ichigo before going on to continue eating.

Ichigo again left Grimmjow be, opting to check on his other customers.

It didn't take too long for Grimmjow to finish eating the burger. After he was finished, he made no move to get up just yet. When Ichigo came back to the male, he went ahead and removed the plate before raising a brow. "What? You have a funny look." The ginger said before letting out a soft laugh.

Raising a brow, Grimmjow looked up from the spot on the counter he was staring at. "What do you have for dessert around here? Anything good?" Shrugging, Ichigo took out a small menu from behind the counter.

"Got a few things. But my favorite is our orange meringue pie." He said with a smile before handing over the menu for Grimmjow to look at.

"Why am I not surprised you like the orange?" The blue haired male laughed out before looking over the desserts. "You know what though, that actually sounds pretty good." He said before handing back the menu.

"Alright, coming right up."

Grimmjow and Ichigo shot banter back and forth between one another for what seemed like hours. When the time came for Ichigo to finally go home, he was in a much better mood than he was when he got to work. Not saying he was in a bad mood.

The two of them walked out of the diner together, Grimmjow's arm wrapped around the small of Ichigo's back. They still shot small quips at one another before getting back into the jaguar. When they sat down finally, and Grimmjow turned on the car, Ichigo finally said something. "Hey, would you mind dropping me off at my apartment? I wanna go home and take a shower." He asked before resting his head against the rest, and glancing toward the blue haired beast next to him.

"Can't you just take a shower at my place? Why even go home?" The tone in Grimmjow's voice made him sound like he was pouting at the idea of Ichigo leaving him to go home.

"Dude, I've been wearing no underwear all day, I wanna have a nice shower and a pair of underwear on if you don't mind?" The ginger looked away from Grimmjow, sure that if he made a pouty face, he wouldn't be able to resist and would cave to going back to the man's house.

A devious smirk came over Grimmjow's lips. "Damn, if I'd know you were going commando today, I'd have made that woman cream herself." Grimmjow laughed out.

"I'm glad you didn't. She looked ready to jump you any second there." Grimmjow looked to Ichigo with surprise. He was sure that Ichigo didn't have any clue as to what he'd been up to when he was making those remarks, and teasing the ginger. But to his surprise, he'd known, the whole time. "I didn't say anything because it was funny." He added on top.

* * *

 **Review, Follow, Favorite!**

 **Thanks for your time.**


End file.
